A Different Fate
by Lasae abyss
Summary: AU. Vampires! Heero's life is perfectly normal, if a little dull. Then Duo makes an appearance, and his world is turned upside down. 2x1, 3x4, 13x5, 6x9.
1. Settings

Hey there, everyone!  Chapter 1, as promised.  Not much happening, just scene setting.

Ruan: It's pure boredom, trust me.

-_-; Meet my muse, Ruan.  His only use is for action; he's no help when it comes to the in-between stuff.

* * *

He was surrounded by darkness.  Shadows clung to his skin like black velvet, enveloping his body.  Consciously relaxing, he allowed the insubstantial mist to wrap around his limbs, holding him immobile.  He knew better than to fight.

He squinted suddenly.  A tiny, orange-coloured light had appeared to his left.  It grew larger, advancing at a tremendous speed.  The shadows tightened, curling around his arms, chest, thighs.

He knew instinctively that this light brought danger.  His entire being rebelled at its approach.  He struggled vainly against the chains binding him, to no avail.  He was trapped.  Arching his back, he attempted to tear himself away from the shadows and escape the light.

But nothing he did could stop that glow.  It grew, brightened, until he was nearly blinded with its intensity.  He registered a throbbing scarlet colour, before everything went black.

* * *

Heero's eyes snapped open.  They were immediately drawn to a flashing red light.  Heero blinked, gazing at his alarm clock as the numbers came into focus.  6:16 am.  He had slept in, again.  

Sighing, he rolled out of bed.  Another dream to add to his collection.  He hadn't got a decent night's sleep since his sixteenth birthday.  And they always ended like that.

Heero shaded his eyes from the sunlight pouring through his open window: It made sleeping late in the summer a nightmare, but he couldn't stand the filtered, circulated stuff that was pumped through his apartment.  He needed to breathe fresh air.  Security wasn't really an issue, as he lived twenty feet from the ground in one of the safest towns in the history of the world.

He dragged himself into the bathroom, mechanically brushing his teeth and waking up a bit after a quick shower.  He ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times, not bothering with a brush.  As long as he looked presentable, no one would care what he did in the morning in the way of personal hygiene.  He doubted anyone would care if he went to school in his birthday suit wrapped in a giant pink bow.  That wasn't totally true.  He'd probably give Quatre a heart attack.  Though Trowa would easily be able to calm him down.  If 'calm' was the right word.

Heero walked into his living room, stretching his arms above his head leisurely.  Dressed in his usual attire, black spandex and a green tank top, he was ready to face the sweltering heat in the world outside his apartment.  For cold weather, he upgraded to a green tank top and blue jeans, and was often called a snake by his classmates for his immunity to temperature.

He grabbed his backpack, already containing the lunch he had made the night before, and secreted his house keys somewhere on his person.  Stepping into the hall, he made sure the door locked behind him, then turned away from the elevator in preference for the stairs.  Heero took exercise whenever he could, and the one-mile walk to and from school usually made up for his non-activity on the school teams.  Of course at the weekend he jogged, swam, and did almost anything he could with only one person.  Sometimes he and Quatre would get up a game of tennis or something, but his friend was usually involved with Trowa, or his sisters, and didn't have much time free.

Not that Heero was lonely.  Nothing of the sort.  He sighed as he left the tall building, accidentally bumping into some woman who probably lived right next to him.  He had thought, when he moved out here a few years ago, that this was exactly what he had wanted.  To get away from his loud-mouthed, over-ambitious parents, and his uncle J, who, he swore, looked at him like some interesting specimen he would like to examine closely.  Now that he was out here, and living his 'dream'…well, it wasn't what he had expected.  If he hadn't made friends with Quatre and Trowa, he probably would have gone insane, and start randomly blowing things up.

He trudged wearily gown the street, ignoring the glare of sunlight in his eyes.  The media had this season pegged as one of the hottest in this town's history.  People were already up, driven out of their stuffy homes to their front lawns, either mowing the grass or lounging around on deck chairs.  He envied them their carefree existence.  They knew where they were going, what they were doing with their life.  Heero had no idea what he was going to do after school.  He was equally good at almost all subjects, and didn't really have a preference.  He'd probably end up as a low-paid bodyguard or something.

"Hey, Heero!"  A shout pulled him from his thoughts.  He looked up, and was greeted by the sight of a small blond, waving enthusiastically from across the street.  His lips turned up in a half-smile, the closest thing to a warm greeting Heero would express.  Quatre didn't seem put off, braving the nonexistent traffic to join him.  He smiled brightly, turquoise eyes overflowing joy and peace.  Heero blinked reflexively to shield his own eyes from the glow.  "Morning, Heero.  How did you sleep?"

Heero glanced at him quickly, but Quatre's eyes were free of guile.  "Fine," he answered gruffly.

"That's good.  We've got double P.E. today, you'll need your strength."  He didn't notice Heero's snort, but went on.  "Trowa's going to meet us at school, he had something to do this morning."  Quatre seemed to be waiting for some kind of response, so nodded.  "How did you find that maths assignment?  The first couple of questions were okay, but then the others had this…"

Heero tuned out, letting Quatre prattle on unheeded.  His school was in view, perched unhappily in the centre of a small cluster of residential buildings.  His steps slowed automatically as they approached.  He dreaded school.  The way the teachers ignored him because he was so far above anyone else, and therefore didn't need their help.  The way the pupils stared through him as if he was another piece of furniture.  The way he felt so trapped when he passed those doors.  Just like he felt in that dream.

"TROWA!  OVER HERE!"  Heero winced at the volume of Quatre's voice, right next to his ear.  Looking at him, you wouldn't believe that such a small, innocent little thing could be so…loud.

The reason for Quatre's shout, Trowa, had noticed them (surprisingly) from his spot by the front doors, and was moving swiftly in their direction.  The auburn-haired teen was two years older than he and Quatre, but still spent as much time with them as he could spare from his studies and job.  Although he seemed to be able to find much more time spare whenever the small blond had a problem.  Heero wondered whether Quatre had realised just why Trowa was always so eager to be of assistance.  Then Trowa reached them, interrupting his thoughts.  He greeted Heero with a nod, and Quatre with a small smile.

"Morning, Trowa."  Quatre's voice dropped a little on his friend's name, displaying his feelings even to an emotionally stunted boy like Heero.  "What's up?"

"Morning, little one."  Trowa's green eyes hovered on Quatre's face, then flickered about the grounds outside school, observing the unusual crowd of students.  "Travis Westbridge is planning a party at a club in town.  His lackeys are handing out invitations."  He nodded to where a group of kids had gathered, and were listening intently to another, slightly older boy, clutching brightly coloured fliers.

Quatre's features lit up.  "A party?  When?"

Trowa looked back at him, his face blank as usual, but his eyes showing amusement.  "I thought you'd say that."  He handed Quatre a yellow flier.  Heero identified it as one of the posters being handed around.

" 'Saturday night at the Black Rose club, 7.00pm'," Quatre read.  Something flickered in his eyes, and he looked at Trowa.  "Black Rose club?"

"Yes."  Trowa's expression was unreadable.  "It's on the other side of town."

Heero watched as Quatre hesitated, then jumped a little as he suddenly turned to him with a smile a demon couldn't resist.  "How about it, Heero?  Are you free Saturday?"

* * *

A party, exciting!  R+R please.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, minna!  Next chapter up and running.  This one should prove to be a little more interesting – 

Ruan: you wish

-_- Quiet you! Anyhow, slight OOCness and Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  There, you happy?

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Quatre?"  Heero asked, showing uncharacteristic hesitation.  They were standing together in a line that stretched around half the block, listening to the faint beat coming from inside.

"Don't worry, Heero.  It'll be fun."  Quatre stood on tiptoe in an attempt to see what was holding the queue up.

Heero shifted uncomfortably.  It was bad enough that he'd agreed to this outing, but he'd actually let Quatre choose his outfit.  The result being Quatre's utter disgust with Heero's wardrobe, and his current state of dress – low-slung blue jeans with a white shirt that turned transparent when the light hit it.  Luckily the weather was still warm, or his midsection would be pure gooseflesh.

"Hey!  It's moving!"  Quatre practically danced on the spot when the people in front of Heero started walking forward.  In a few minutes they came level with the entrance, a few steps away from a tall, beefy-looking man with a clipboard.  "The Black Rose is one of the most exclusive clubs in town," Quatre whispered to him.  "It only lets in certain members – the elite of society."

"So how are we going to get in?" Heero whispered back.  Quatre merely grinned at him, and went up to the bouncer.  Heero stood nearby, but he was unable to hear their conversation.  He saw Quatre show the flier he had picked up at school, and the man bent over it, frowning at something.  He then looked Quatre over, and glanced back to him.  Heero tried to look confident and unconcerned; as if he always went to back-alley clubs dressed like he was looking for something more than an exchange of phone numbers.  It must have worked, because the bouncer turned back to his clipboard, waving them in distractedly.

Quatre beamed at him, happily.  "See?  Easy!"  Heero shook his head, following his friend into the smoky interior of the club.

The pounding beat of the music hit him like a physical force.  He stopped just inside the entrance, waiting for his eyes to adjust.  Smoke hung in the air like a cloud, pumped in from crevices in the ceiling.  Bright, multi-coloured beams darted around the room from several lights in the walls and ceiling.  He coughed, squinting.  The room itself was huge.  A bar took up the left-hand wall, surrounded by small tables, most of which were unoccupied.  The dimensions of the room were lost in the hazy air, but in the centre was a large area seething with bodies.  Individual details blurred together in the mass, swelling and receding when dancers joined or left it.  Other people milled around the edges, some dancing on the fringes, some talking in groups.

Heero suddenly gasped as someone coming from outside collided with him, sending him staggering into a stranger's body.  Their arms steadied him, and he muttered a quiet 'thank you', glancing up into amused violet eyes.

"Heero, there you are!"  Quatre pulled him away from his contemplation of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and he blinked dazedly.

"…Mmna?" he asked coherently.

Quatre chuckled.  "We thought we'd lost you for a second."

Heero shook his head in an attempt to clear it.  "We?"

"Yep!  Trowa's here."

"I thought he was working?"

Quatre shook his own blond head in reply.  "He didn't have to work tonight, turns out, so he came here."

Heero frowned.  "But how could he get in?  I didn't think he had a flier."

"Trowa!"  Heero looked up to see Trowa leaning against the bar, sipping what looked like a coke.  Beside him were two more glasses.  "Thanks, Trowa."  Trowa nodded at them in greeting as Quatre handed Heero a glass, then went back to peering at the room from under his hair.  Quatre sipped his, and frowned.  "Diet coke?"

Trowa glanced down at him.  "You're underage, little one," he reminded his friend.

Quatre pouted prettily.  "But Trowa…"  Trowa rolled his eyes, then offered him his own drink.  The pout quickly turned into a full-fledged smile.  "Thank you, Trowa!"

"Sip, only," he warned him.

Heero repressed a smile, leaning back against the bar, and gazing out into the crowd.  Trowa was fiercely protective of the small blond, guarding him from every little danger, even that of alcohol.  Heero sighed.  Sometimes, if he was brutally honest with himself, he wished someone would come to look at him like that.  As if he was everything in the world that mattered.

"We're going to dance, okay, Heero?"  Heero looked up, and saw that Quatre had abandoned both his coke and whatever Trowa was imbibing, and was in the process of leading their friend onto the dance floor.  He nodded, seeing the two wrap their arms around each other and move away.  Swirling his drink absently, he watched Quatre lay his head on Trowa's shoulder, and Trowa raise one hand to fiddle idly with a lock of blond hair.  At that moment, something inside him rose, and he pressed a hand to his chest, trying to suppress this foreign emotion.

Was he feeling…jealous?  He frowned, confused.  With the little experience he had about emotions, he could not place this one.  He didn't like either Trowa or Quatre in _that_ way, so why would he feel jealous of them?

He shook his head.  He needed some fresh air.  Placing his glass back on the wooden surface, he wondered whether he should inform his friends of his decision, and looked over to them.  Quatre had lifted his head, and was currently whispering into Trowa's ear.  _Maybe he understood more than I gave him credit for._  Heero decided not to bother them, instead making his way to the front entrance, where they had come in.  Another official-looking man stamped his hand on the way out, leaving the imprint of a black rose on his left hand.

Outside, Heero walked away from the line of people, turning into an alley a little way down the street.  He sighed, looking up at the sky.  There were too many lights in this part of the city to see much, but he could just make out a few bright dots that were stars.  Astronomy was a favourite hobby of his.  Before he moved here, he had filled his life with studies on the celestial bodies, buying books, binoculars and telescopes, anything to get him closer to his obsession.  Now, he identified the constellation Andromeda, and the three stars that made up Orion's belt.  He smiled slightly.  Even halfway around the world, the sky was still the same.

Abruptly he uttered a choked cry as he lurched forward as a hand fell heavily between his shoulder blades.  His palms smacked painfully on the concrete, and he quickly rolled over.  More hands fell on his shoulders, one grasping both his hands and lifting them above his head, the other moving to cover his mouth as he instinctively tried to call for help.

"Now, now, can't go doing that.  Wouldn't want anyone finding us, now would we?"  The rough voice was totally unfamiliar, and the figure's face was masked in a hooded cloak.  Heero struggled against his captor's grip, but in vain.  His arms were held too securely, and pressure against his legs prevented him from kicking out.  In effect, he was trapped by the stranger's body.  "You _are_ beautiful.  Maybe I'll take something else before I feed."

The hand covering his mouth suddenly disappeared, only to be replaced with the figure's mouth.  Strange lips moved against his in gross parody of a kiss.  He closed his eyes against the figure looming above him, trying to deny its touch.  The person's free hand trailed down Heero's side, slipping under his jeans.  He almost choked as a tongue pried apart his lips to delve into his mouth.  Fingers dug savagely into his hip and Heero winced.   Helpless tears escaped his closed lids, gliding across his skin.  In the back of his mind, he prayed desperately for someone to help him.

* * * 

O.O  Did I just write that?

Duo: I can't believe you let someone attack Heero in the second chapter?!

Trust me, I have a plot.

Heero: I was attacked?!  Omae o korosu!

Eep! *hides from crazy gun-wielding Heero*

Duo: R+R or she might not save Heero!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey again!  Sorry it was a while since I last updated, I couldn't get this chapter right.  Anyway, it's done now.

Thank you devylzangyl, nuri_knight and Ladye Black (who reviewed twice! *glomps*).  *looks down nose at readers* What are the rest of you doing?

Ruan: Assuming there are any more.

-_-  Anyway, review and I'll thank you publicly!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, stop bothering me.

* * *

He almost choked as a tongue pried apart his lips to delve into his mouth.  Fingers dug savagely into his hip and Heero winced.   Helpless tears escaped his closed lids, gliding across his skin.  In the back of his mind, he prayed desperately for someone to help him.

* * *

Heero strained against his captor despairingly, but he couldn't budge the form currently grinding into his own.  A forlorn, exhausted sob escaped his throat that was gleefully swallowed by the biting mouth viciously squashing his lips.  It seemed nothing he could do would save him.

Then suddenly he was gasping air.  His eyes flew open, but the figure above him had vanished.  He sat up slowly, gingerly touching his swollen lips.

"Hey, are you alright?"  Heero tensed nervously, but the voice was different, lighter, and smooth.  He looked up into bright violet eyes, radiating concern.

"You!"  Heero gasped.  They were the eyes in the club!

"Sorry?"  Now they were confused.

"Oh, uh…" his face heated with embarrassment.  The boy probably had no idea what he was talking about.  Heero shook his head in mortification.

"Are you alright?" his companion asked again.  Heero glanced up, and was mesmerised by the sight.  The violet eyes were dark with mystery, framed by wisps of chestnut hair, most of which was caught up in a thick braid that swung gently in the breeze, hanging a little below the boy's hips.  He was tall, but not quite as tall as Trowa, and his body was slimmer, more lithe.  "Hey, did you hear me?"

Heero blinked, coming out of his daze.  The boy was holding out a hand and looked impatient.  "Hai, I-I think so."  He used the offered hand to pull himself to his feet, then looked around.  "What happened?  Where is…that guy?"

"I let the bouncers take care of him."  Heero sighed in relief.  "Are you sure you're okay?  Do you need a ride home?"  Heero looked at his saviour, startled.  "Oh, right, I should introduce myself, first."  He stuck out his hand again.  "I'm Duo Maxwell.  I run, I hide, but I never lie."

Heero shook his hand hesitantly.  "Heero Yuy."

"Now that's over, how did you get here?  And how are you going to get home?"

They started walking back into the street.  "Quat – …um, my friend gave me a lift.  He's inside."

Duo glanced at the club' s entrance.  "It'll take ages to find him in there.  Why don't I give you a ride home?"

"Um…"  Heero hesitated.  He barely knew this person, maybe it would be better to find Quatre, or call a cab.

Duo seemed to read his thoughts.  "It would take a while to find your friend in there, and the cabs round here aren't exactly safe.  Don't worry; you can trust me.  I never lie."  Heero stood undecided for a moment, then nodded.  "Great!  Let's go!  My car's just around the corner."

Duo's car was a black jaguar convertible with tinted windows and brown leather seats.  Heero stared at it, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.  Duo chuckled.  "It's not that bad, is it?"

Heero shook his head numbly, sliding in next to Duo.  He splayed his fingers over the seat, caressing the leather tentatively.  He gave Duo directions to his home as the car started.

"So, what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"  Heero glanced at him to find that Duo had slipped on a pair of sunglasses, and was smirking at him from out of the corner of his eye.  "I mean, you don't really seem the type to be visiting clubs."

"…It was a party for a boy at school.  My friend, Quatre, persuaded me to come."

"Ah.  He's one of those really innocent-looking angel-types, I bet."

"Blond, too.  Turn left here."

Duo easily twisted the wheel and checked the mirror.  "I wouldn't have pictured you with someone like that."

Heero started.  "Oh!  We're not…uh…together."

"Sorry.  I just assumed, since he took you an' all…"

"No.  I think, actually, he's…involved with someone else."

"Ah, I see."  Duo nodded sagely.  "We're here."

Heero realised that the car had stopped, and was now thrumming contentedly on the street outside his apartment building.  "Well…um."  He fidgeted nervously with his seatbelt.  "Thank you for driving me home, and…"

"It's no problem," Duo smiled at him.

"Well, goodbye." He hurriedly got out of the car, just catching Duo's 'See you around'.  The car revved once and speeded off down the road.  Heero watched it until it turned a corner and disappeared, then he shook his head, sternly told himself to stop daydreaming and let himself into his home.

 * * *

Sorry it's a little short, but that was a good place to end it.  R+R!


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, quick summary with all the important points.  
  
PG rating, will go up. It's an AU, so the pilots will be like they should have been (in my twisted mind) before the scientists got their hands on them. Possible OOCness if you can't imagine them this way. Actually, better say OOCness all round, just in case.  
  
BEWARE: Shounen ai, Yaoi, slash, or basically, boy/boy. Don't say you haven't been warned!  
  
Enjoy! 


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter, guys, now get off your keisters and review this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  Really.

* * *

Heero yawned again, glancing for the tenth time at the clock on the far wall.  The hands still read 3:05.  _Just twenty-five more minutes._  He was sitting, head in his hand, gazing blankly towards the front of the classroom.  Maths, he had decided, was boring.  Worse than boring, energy-sappingly brain frying.  The rest of the class was diligently chipping away at the problems on the board, while he had finished half-an-hour ago and was currently staring into space.  With nothing else to occupy him, his mind was free to wander.

And it wandered to the events that occurred last Saturday.  To the man that had attacked him.  Heero was not so naïve that he didn't know just what would have happened if he had not been interrupted.  If that boy – Duo – had not been there.  He shuddered now just thinking about it.

But he shook his head, and his thoughts returned to Duo. Like they had done this morning, and yesterday, and Saturday night, revolving around Duo's image, analysing his actions and repeating his words in Heero's mind, until Duo's voice resounded in his head.

This morning on the way to school, Quatre had been incredible apologetic for the way Trowa and he had "deserted" him Saturday night.  Heero had decided not to tell Quatre about the attack, and waved away his apology, saying he had gotten home quite safely.  Quatre had been pacified, to an extent, and had asked how.  That was when Heero's cheeks had flushed and he had haltingly informed his friend that "some boy from the club" had helped him get home.  Quatre's expression had skyrocketed from "repentant and mildly interested" to "dying of curiosity".  He had wrung Duo's name and a (surprisingly detailed) description from Heero, without him really knowing how, and had immediately gone from interested friend to scheming matchmaker.  Heero had thanked the gods that Quatre didn't know of Duo's whereabouts, or he feared he would be discussing innocent ways to bump into the man.

Of course, not that he would mind bumping into him again.  He stared dreamily at the teacher, visualising the way Duo had looked smirking at him in his car, meanwhile gaining a few strange looks from his fellow classmates, and one very disturbing look from his teacher.  Oblivious, Heero gazed into phantom violet eyes, his own becoming vacant.

Abruptly a ringing sound broke his reverie.  He started, seeing the people around him collect their books and start to leave.  "Welcome back, Mr. Yuy," a deep voice intoned.  Glancing up, Heero came face to face with his teacher, a greying, middle-aged man who was regarding him with a look Heero found very uncomfortable.  He wondered if he had said something idiotic while he was daydreaming.  "School is over for today."

Heero nodded, quickly gathering his materials.  He headed for the door, skirting nervously around his professor.  Quatre had asked to meet him outside after school, and Heero hurriedly threaded through the crowds of students that cluttered the corridors, flowing towards the entrance.  The way they scrambled for their lockers and raced after their friends reminded him of chickens, running around with their heads cut off, or how he imagined chickens to behave in such a circumstance, as he had never actually seen live chickens without their heads.  As he avoided a crush of seven-years, Heero wondered if chickens actually did run around with their heads cut off.

He shielded his eyes from the harsh glare of the sunlight as he emerged into fresh air.  Momentarily blinded, he waited to hear Quatre's welcoming shout, and followed the sound to his friend.  His eyes gradually adjusted to the light.  "Quatre, sorry I'm – " he stopped suddenly as he looked up, his gaze meeting with his most dreaded sight.  "Relena!"

"Hello, Heero."  The blond girl batted her eyelashes at him, thick with lashings of mascara, her pale blue eyes reflecting the dark coloured paste on her lids.  Relena managed to avoid the make-up patrol by applying after school, before she went home.

Heero eyed her warily.  "What do you want, Relena?"

She laughed faintly, as if what he said was a joke.  "I was just telling dear Quatre, here," Heero saw Quatre wince slightly as Relena's red talons patted his shoulder in a manner he assumed was supposed to be comforting, "about how I was running for prom queen this year, and, well, I thought that as we make such a lovely couple, maybe you would like to be my date."

"Relena, the prom is over a month away," he said in confusion.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you wouldn't want someone else to snap little Relena up instead, would you?"

Heero felt slightly disturbed by the way she referred to herself in third person as some kind of bait.  "Er…"

"Exactly!  I – we have to have partners in time for the dance."

Heero felt trapped, and was relieved when Quatre came to the rescue.  "Sorry to interrupt, Relena, but Heero has to finish his science project tonight for the presentation we have tomorrow."  He grasped Heero's elbow and steered him away from the girl.  "Goodbye, Relena."

Relena's expression looked disappointed for a moment, before she remembered that frowns were her enemy, and beamed after them, waving goodbye.

When they were out of sight, Quatre released Heero and rubbed his shoulder.  "That girl has really sharp nails."

Heero sighed, relaxing.  She didn't seem to realise that Heero was not interested in her, or any girl for that matter.  Relena just couldn't take no for an answer.  "I wouldn't want to go to that dance no matter who my partner."

"Oh?" Quatre asked, eyes dancing mischievously.  "Not even with Duo?"  Heero deigned an answer, ignoring the fact that Quatre had started laughing at him and his face was heating up alarmingly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Heero."  They had reached the point where they usually parted, Quatre to his house near to where Trowa apparently lived, and Heero to his apartment, surrounded by people he didn't know.

He nodded a goodbye to his friend, turning away to resume his own journey back.  Now that he wasn't distracted by Relena's advances or Quatre's chatter, his thoughts once again returned to that night.  He sighed, an image of violet eyes forming unbidden in his mind.  Quatre was wrong; he did NOT have a crush.  Especially not on a boy he had only just met, no matter how good-looking.

He sighed again.  He could lie to anyone but himself.

A car horn made him look up, but it was just a kid who had strayed into the road.  _Speaking of kids, there seem to be twice the number outside today._  The pavement was lined with people, throwing around a football or just lounging around in the sun.  Then again, it was incredibly hot.  Heero brushed his brown bangs out of his eyes, wiping his forehead tiredly.  He was worn out, and it was only four in the afternoon.  Ever since that night, he hadn't been getting much sleep.  _I wonder why,_ he thought to himself wryly.  Dark violet eyes had haunted his dreams, and although this disrupted his usual pattern of nightmares, it didn't let him get much rest.  They always remained just out of sight, preventing him from resting.

He frowned a little, drawn out of his musing by a sensation that he had, he realised, been feeling for some time.  The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, and he felt uncomfortable, almost like he was being watched.  Heero glanced around unobtrusively from beneath his eyelashes, trying to spot any kind of suspicious character.  A few children were playing close to his apartment building, in sight at the end of the street, but no one else was nearby.  He shrugged, dismissing the feeling as paranoia, and opened the door to his building.

Riding up in the elevator, his thoughts returned to dwell on Duo, pondering the exact colour of his eyes.  Heero let himself into his flat, depositing his bag and heading straight for the bedroom.  Extra sleep was needed if he was to function properly tomorrow.  At the doorway however, he came to an abrupt halt, for, lying on his pillow as if it had every right to be there, was a black rose.

* * *

Beware the plot twist.  This is a slightly longer chap to make up for the previous one.  I read over it again, and tried to rewrite it, but it still seems…sort of blah.  What do you think?  (And that was not a rhetorical question)


	6. Chapter 5

Another chapter up and running.  Be warned, I may not be able to update so often, exams and all, but I've got the next few written, so I'll do my best.

Thank you **Shy Girl**, **Pink Cherry Blossom**, **Ashly**, **neo**, **Lady Phoenix Gryffindor**,** Forever Duo's Girl/TaraSaturn**, **moo**, and** o.0phoenix-firebird0.o** for reviewing the past two chapters. *glomps* I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I'm just playing with the characters.  They'll be returned soon, almost as good as new.

* * *

The sun gradually sank towards the horizon, trailing fire and light, and casting everything beneath it in a warm, orange glow.  Quatre sighed, watching it through the window of his estate.  "Isn't it beautiful, Trowa?"

Trowa, his arms encircling the little blond, rested his head on Quatre's.  "Mm," he agreed.

Quatre giggled.  "Trowa, that's not an answer," he scolded.  He had spent the last few years as a quest to get the older man to open up, and was continuously shaping his almost non-existent social skills.

An emerald-green gaze turned to regard Quatre thoughtfully.  "Not as beautiful as you, little one."  Quatre blushed adoringly, and was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead.  "I thought you preferred sunrises?" Trowa asked smoothly.

"I do, but sunsets are beautiful too, don't you think?

Trowa turned back to observe the spectacle.  "I suppose.  I prefer twilight.  Half way between day and night, in the middle of the change."  Quatre nodded slightly.  That wasn't really surprising, considering.

He looked up at Trowa, reverting to the conversation they had been discussing this morning.  "What do you think really happened on Saturday?"

The auburn-headed man sighed.  "If he wants us to know, then he will tell us.  You must stop worrying, little one."

Quatre sighed.  "I guess.  I'm just concerned, that's all.  Heero's my friend.  I – I don't want him to get hurt."

"And he will not," Trowa replied, tilting his companion's face up until their eyes met.  "We will not let Heero get hurt, by anyone."  Quatre smiled, reassured.  A teasing light entered green eyes.  "Though _I_ am beginning to worry.  You care so much for your friend, but so little for me."

"Trowa!" Quatre protested, giggling helplessly.  He turned in the other man's embrace, wrapping his arms securely around Trowa's neck.  "You know I love you more than anything."  He leaned in, eyes closing as his lips parted in invitation.

"Don't let me interrupt."  The two sprang apart guiltily, causing the newcomer to chuckle with amusement.

"Duo!" Quatre cried out.  "You startled us!"

Duo leaned casually against the doorframe, smirking at them from above a pair of sunglasses.  He was wearing a simple black turtleneck and blue hip-hugging jeans.  Waltzing into the room, he looked at Quatre down his nose.  "I do hope you two weren't engaging in inappropriate behaviour."

"Without you?" Trowa retorted.  Duo chuckled again, throwing himself onto the sofa and stretching, cat-like, until he took up all the space.  "Where have you been, Duo?"

"Oh, you know.  Around."  He waved his hand vaguely.

Trowa looked at him from his spot with Quatre on the window seat.  "I don't suppose you were at the Black Rose club on Saturday night?"

"Maybe," Duo answered, grinning at them wickedly; his eyes behind the sunglasses sparkling with mischief.  "I go there a lot.  It is the _Black Rose_ club."

Quatre frowned at him disapprovingly.  "Duo, did you give my friend Heero a ride home?"

"Hmm.  Heero, Heero, Heero.  Now let me think."  He appeared to mull over the name for a little while, ignoring his friend's gaze.  "Ah, yes, Heero.  The cute little brunette.  Japanese, isn't he?"

"Duo," Quatre cried, exasperated.

"Mm?" he asked, absently.  Trowa shook his head at him from behind Quatre's back.  Duo laughed suddenly.  "Oh, relax, Quat-kitty.  It was just a car ride.  Nothing…important happened."

"Duo, he's my friend," Quatre sighed.  "I don't want him hurt, and I think he will be if you get involved with him."  His hand slid up unnoticed to rest over his heart.  "You can't play with him like the others.  He's vulnerable, Duo.  If he loves you without you loving him…his heart will be broken."  Trowa hugged him sympathetically as Quatre's eyes began to blur with tears.  Emotions were always hard to control when he used his empathic abilities.

Duo sighed.  "Only for you kitty-love."  He took off his sunglasses to reveal serious violet eyes.  "I won't force him to come unwillingly, and I'll try not to hurt him, but I can't promise more."  Quatre nodded, realising that that was all he would be able to get out of Duo.  "All right, enough sap."  Duo slid his sunglasses back on.  "I've gotta go – places to go, people to see, you know how it is."  He stood, stretching.  "Well, smell you later."  Winking at Trowa, he slipped out, as silently as he had come.

"Do you think Heero'll be all right?" Quatre asked, nervously.

"You must stop worrying, little one.  There's nothing you can do."  Quatre sighed again, knowing that his companion was right.  "Now, what were you saying earlier, about you, and chocolate…?"

* * *

Too much sap! *frantically tries to wipe sap off shoes*  Anyone have pancakes?  R+R


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait.  I think I'll probably get to one chapter a week.

FF.net reviewers:  Thanks to **x1-TaKeN-oVeR**, **Forever Duo's Girl/Tara Saturn, Pink Cherry Blossom, Ashly, Elfsong, HeerDuo4eva **and **moo cow.**

Disclaimer:  How many times do I have to tell you?  I do not own Gundam Wing!

* * *

_At the doorway however, he came to an abrupt halt, for, lying on his pillow as if it had every right to be there, was a black rose._

* * *

Heero blinked awake, yawning widely.  The sun was already high, warming his tiny bedroom with the first morning rays.  He stretched lazily, not wanting to leave his warm cocoon.  He turned to see what the time was, but a black flower was obscuring his vision.  He bolted upright, eyes widening as he remembered.

The rose!  He had come home last night, exhausted and weary, and the flower had been waiting for him.  Heero regarded it frowningly.  _But how did it get here?_ he asked himself.  _This room is twenty feet off the ground, and I know the windows were all closed._  He chewed his bottom lip, the way he always did when he was nervous.  It was a message; it had to be.  About the Black Rose club.  He shivered uncontrollably.  That man.  Maybe he had put it there.

But Duo had said he had let the bouncers take care of him.  And Duo doesn't lie.  _Maybe_ that_ was a lie,_ some part of Heero's mind suggested.  _Maybe he's in league with that man._  Heero shook his head stubbornly.  That was a stupid thought.  Why would Duo be working with his attacker?  _Maybe it's a prank, _his mind suggested again, _to get you to fall in love with him and then break your heart._  No!  Duo wouldn't do that, would he?  _You just met him;_ _you don't know what he'd do._

Heero pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.  Duo had shown him nothing but kindness.  Saturday night would have been the perfect time to make a move on him, if that was what he had wanted.  Heero had been nervous and frightened, still shaken up from the attack.  And Duo had had him in his car, all alone.  But he had been the perfect gentleman.

The rose wasn't all bad.  Even if it had come from his assailant, it still reminded him of Duo.  He caressed the petals fondly.  He could pretend that the rose had been a gift from Duo, and treasure it.  Gently cradling the blossom close to his chest, he went to the kitchen and placed it into a glass of water.  Setting it on the small kitchen table, he considered it thoughtfully.  No, it would look better in his room, next to his bed, where he could gaze affectionately at it every night before he went to sleep.

Happy with his decision, he grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door, already running late.  Walking quickly, he came to the point where he usually met Quatre, and stopped for a moment, looking round.  But Quatre had evidently gone on ahead to avoid being late.  Heero set off again, his head down and staring at his feet as he near-ran to school.

He arrived ten minutes before the bell.  Luckily, his habit of waking up way earlier than he needed to had meant that he didn't lose much time.  Students hovered uncertainly around the grounds, moving about in groups, like a multi-coloured herd of antelopes.  Heero caught sight of Quatre's blond head in the middle of a small group of people.  He recognised Trowa, and, with a feeling of dread, Relena, but the third person was unfamiliar.

"Heero!"  He winced imperceptibly as Relena's shrill tones rang out across the school, causing many a head to spin.  Everyone in the little group turned toward him, Quatre greeting Heero with a wave and an apologetic expression.  "Good morning, Heero!" Relena said cheerfully, sans makeup.

"Relena," Heero nodded curtly in her direction, his eyes returning to examine the stranger.  The boy had blond hair, a shade darker than Quatre's, that was all one colour, unlike Duo's heap of chestnut that held alternately red, gold and brown strands.  His eyes were a dark brown, nowhere near Duo's brilliant violet, and he was about the same height as Heero, smaller than Duo.  Heero realised suddenly that he was comparing a boy he hadn't even met, to Duo, and decided to ignore the significance of _that_ reaction.

"Oh, Heero, this is John.  He's just transferred here," Relena introduced them smilingly.  Heero looked at John narrowly.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."  He had a slight accent Heero couldn't identify.  "Relena's told me so much about you."

"Oh?" Heero asked, warily.

"Yes, but she neglected to mention how good-looking you are."  Heero blinked.  Was this stranger…_flirting_ with him?  Relena's expression froze a little, as John smiled winningly at him, his eyes focused on Heero's face.  "Do you come from around here?"

"I…" Heero wavered.  He couldn't seem to stop looking at John's eyes.  They were flecked with little spots of red, reflecting Heero's image like a screen.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to get to class."  Quatre's voice broke into Heero's absorption, and he was dragged towards the school entrance.  "We'll meet you at lunch, okay Trowa?"  Heero saw Trowa nod at them before the doors closed and blocked his view.  "Are you alright, Heero?" Quatre asked, releasing his arm.  Heero nodded dumbly, trying to clear his head.  Quatre paused, then glanced at his watch.  "I should get going.  I'll see you at lunch, Heero."  With that, Quatre climbed the stairs on his right, soon disappearing.  Heero shook his head again, and hurried to class.

* * *

Heero shaded his eyes from the sunlight, as Quatre beside him looked around for Trowa.  Because it was so hot, they had been allowed to take the afternoon off, and Quatre had immediately organised a trip into the town centre for lunch.  Now they were just looking for Trowa.

He suddenly spotted him leaning against the low wall that separated the school's grounds from the rest of the neighbourhood.  Surrounding him were some of his friends from higher up in the school, talking among themselves.  Quatre headed straight for Trowa, seizing him around the waist and pulling him over to Heero.  "Come on, let's go, I'm starving!"  Trowa's green eyes sparkled with amusement, but he didn't protest.  Quatre looped one arm through Trowa's and hooked the other around Heero's waist.  Heero, used to Quatre's need for human contact, merely shifted uncomfortably.

In no time they reached the town centre, frequented mostly by old ladies looking to buy groceries, but Heero recognised some students.  Quatre detached himself from Heero and Trowa and led the way across the square.  Heero followed with his head down, so he didn't notice what happened until he nearly bumped into Quatre's back.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were there," Quatre was saying someone in front of him.  Heero peered around him to see what was going on, only to discover that the figure Quatre had knocked accidentally, had incredible violet eyes shaded by a familiar pair of sunglasses, and a long, chestnut-coloured braid.

"Duo?!"

* * *

Please R+R, I live for feedback!


	8. Chapter 7

Another chapter up.  Duo makes an appearance.

Thanks to:  **Elfsong, Ashly, aka-kitsune-chan, Pink Cherry Blossom, nette, o.0Phoenix-fireburd0.o, Zeionia **and **Forever Duo's Girl/Tara **Saturn**.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. This is getting old.

* * *

Heero stood there, gaping.  The man he had been so fixated on for the past two-and-a-half days was standing right in front of him.  "No, it's my fault.  I wasn't looking where I was going."  The braided boy straightened elegantly, shaking chestnut bangs out of his face and sending the rest of his braid whirling.  "I'm Duo, and this is Wufei."  A Chinese boy emerged from behind Duo, his stern expression belied by the light in his dark eyes.

"Duo, did you say?" Quatre asked interestedly, glancing back at Heero.

Duo nodded.  "Yep, Duo Maxwell.  I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie."****

"My name is Quatre Rabarba Winner, and this is Trowa Barton.  I believe you already know Heero."  Heero was prodded forward, feeling like a piece of meat, and was dutifully inspected by Duo.

"Heero, yes, I remember.  I gave you a lift from the club last Saturday."  Heero nodded, speechless.  He could feel those vivid eyes staring right at him, piercing his defences and stripping him bare.

_… long fingers caressing his sides… body arching… begging, pleading, needing…_

Heero jerked, startled._  Nani?_  Where had _that_ come from?  Amethyst eyes smirked at him from behind dark sunglasses, and Heero flushed uncomfortably.  He tensed nervously as someone stepped up beside him, but relaxed when he recognised Quatre.

Glancing at Heero, Quatre smiled innocently. "I don't think I've seen you here before, Duo, Wufei.  Do you come here often?"

Duo turned his attention back to the little blond, grinning impishly.  "We don't usually shop round here…but with such good company to be met, I'll make sure we do more often."

Quatre blushed slightly, and Heero bristled, but before he could draw Duo's attention back to himself, Trowa appeared at Quatre's side, wrapping an arm possessively around his friend's waist.  "Wufei, it's nice to see you again."  Heero's eyebrow raised a fraction.  Apparently Wufei was not a stranger to everyone.

Wufei nodded to him.  "Trowa.  Still attending high school, I see."

"I'm sure I can learn _something _useful there," Trowa replied softly.

"Or teach something?" Wufei asked innocently.  Trowa's green eyes darkened with sudden humour, and the rosy shade on Quatre's cheeks flared an embarrassed red.  Duo laughed as Heero looked on curiously.

"When you two have both finished?" Quatre said haughtily, but still looking a little flustered.  "We were going to grab some lunch," he added.  "Would you like to join us?"

Heero tensed again.  His body wanted to remain in the presence of this beautiful, laughing creature, but he didn't understand why the thought of those violet eyes watching him as intently as they had a few moments ago made him shiver.  His heart jumped at the idea that Duo might spend more time with him, but his mind was more cautious.

Duo sighed.  "Sorry, Quat – you don't mind if I call you Quat? – but Wufei and I've some business to attend to 'cross town.  Maybe we can do it some other time?" he smirked.  Heero blushed at the double meaning in his words, then smacked himself mentally.  _Hentai!  He didn't mean it like that!_  He looked again at Duo as he bid goodbye to his friends, and amended that statement.  _At least, I didn't _think_ he meant it like that._  "Heero."  Duo's eyes were completely hidden by the sunglasses as he regarded him, and Heero felt lost without them to guide his reactions.  "See you round."  With a last wave he and Wufei disappeared into the crowd.

Quatre gazed after them.  "So that was your Duo."  Heero started.  _His _Duo?!  "I like him, don't you, Trowa?"  Quatre's expression as he turned to his companion was purely mischievous, and Heero blinked worriedly.

"Yes, I like him."

"Mmm," Quatre mused thoughtfully.  "And I'm sure we'll see him again soon."

Heero sighed.  When Quatre got that "match-making den-mother" look, Heero knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Anou, someone said Heero seemed pretty OOC last chapter. Any suggestions on how I could show a nicer/softer side without destroying him as a character would be welcome.  Please R+R.


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry about the delay. I just started taking archery classes today (look out moving objects!). Another Duo POV. Enjoy.

Thanks to: **Ashly **(0.0 half-bald?)**, Forever Duo's Girl/Tara Saturn **(thanks)and **Pink Cherry Blossosm** (^_^ thank you! I love Heero confused!).

* * *

Duo adjusted his sunglasses once more, watching the sun sink slowly below the horizon.  He heralded the approach of night with joy.  Day had never been his favourite time; darkness had always fascinated him.  As the red-hued orb finally disappeared and the sky deepened from bright, positive blue to a darker shade, not quite black, he removed his glasses, blinking intelligent violet eyes.  His clothes were pitch black, designed to absorb light and let him walk easily among the shadows.  Black leather pants laced up to mid-thigh and a loose, flowing silk shirt gave him freedom of movement, the top two buttons undone, allowing a tantalising glimpse of flesh.  A slight breeze cooled his exposed skin but brought no relief to the heat within.

He straightened from his pose against a wall, and glanced both ways down the alley.  Sensing nothing, he moved stealthily towards the house mere minutes away, perched on top of a small hill just outside town.  It was emitting a constant beat, throbbing loudly as he drew nearer.  The windows blazed with light and under the deafening music he could hear people laughing and shouting.  Obviously, someone was having a party.  Duo smirked.  He loved parties.

The door was ajar, swinging gently in the wind.  Strangers littered the porch, hovering in the surrounding garden.  Some were heading for more secluded spots, out of sight of the house.  He pushed past a couple making out in the hall and threaded his way easily through the crowd of people that lounged against walls and tables, talking languorously.  He eventually came to a large room, cleared of furniture but full of dancing bodies.  Music pounded from a magnificent stereo system on one side, blocking all but the loudest conversations.  Edging around the writhing mass in the centre of the room, Duo strode towards a small blond figure standing alone in a corner.

"Duo!"  Quatre smiled happily, obviously surprised to see him.

"Quatre, didn't expect to see you here.  And where's Trowa?" he added, glancing around curiously.

"He couldn't make it.  Ricarr wanted him to check out those rumours up north."

"Rumours?" Duo asked, eyes showing concern.

"You haven't heard?" Quatre blinked.  Duo raised an eyebrow and Quatre blushed.  "Oh, right.  People have been disappearing lately, some of them turning up dead, drained of blood."

Both Duo's eyebrows rose at that.  "Drained?"  Quatre nodded, and Duo frowned.  Only one type of creature could drain its victim of blood, but he knew for a fact that they didn't kill for their food.  "Hmm.  Maybe I'll pay a visit to Treize, find out what's going on."

Quatre grinned suddenly.  "You don't need to.  He's right over there."  The blond nodded to a spot behind Duo, and he turned around inquisitively.  His jaw dropped open in shock and he stared at the two figures grinding against each other on the makeshift dance floor.

"Oh.  My.  God."  Quatre giggled helplessly.  Not so much of a surprise was the taller, sandy-haired figure.  Treize was a veritable beast when he got going, so the sight of him wriggling in a way he assumed was supposed to be erotic was almost commonplace.  The body next to him, however, who had short black hair tied back in a very tight ponytail and an expression that usually said "I'm deep in profound thought, do not disturb me", was now gyrating shamelessly in full view of everyone.  "Is that Wu_fei_?!"

Quatre giggled again.  "Yep.  Treize arrived here a few hours ago.  Apparently he had some business in town."

"But instead he jumped Wufei," Duo remarked dryly.  He observed the couple for a few minutes silently.  "I guess they really are meant to be together."

"Mm," Quatre agreed, his mood turning serious.  "Treize was able to really open Wufei up.  I didn't think he'd be able to let anyone in after what happened."

"But he's over her now."  Duo's eyes glinted mischievously.  "I wish I had a camera, this is first-class material for some serious blackmail."

"Duo!" Quatre scolded.  "It's good that he feels he can dance without inhibition."

"Without morals, you mean."

"Well…" Quatre drifted off, unable to find grounds to continue the argument against Wufei's dancing.  "Maybe it's some kind of… Chinese mating ritual?" he guessed.  Duo snorted with laughter, and Quatre frowned.  "Besides, you dance the same way."

"But when _I_ dance, kitty-love, l look _good_," Duo grinned at him.

"I wouldn't go that far," Quatre replied stiffly.

"That's not what you  used to say," Duo teased.

"Duo!!" Quatre gasped.  "I was only thirteen!"

"Love has no barriers," his friend said loftily.

"Duo," Quatre said mock-sternly.

"All right, all right, no more teasing," Duo laughed.  "You can't take a joke, Quat-love."  Quatre merely rolled his eyes at him, and Duo laughed again.

"Speaking of love," Duo continued.  "What was with you yesterday?  I thought you didn't want me to be with Heero?"

Quatre hesitated.  "It's – I had a dream."  Duo rose an eyebrow inquiringly.  "I won't go into details, but… I'm not going to stand in your way, even if he is my friend.  He obviously caught your attention for some reason, and besides, we can't interfere with fate."  Duo eyed his friend's innocent smile warily. 

"Duo," another voice greeted formally, interrupting his reverie.  He looked around to see Treize standing before him, one arm wrapped loosely around Wufei's waist.  "I didn't realise you were here.  I would have asked you to investigate a couple of rogues."

"In that case, I'm glad you didn't," he replied with raised brows.  "Council business?"

Treize nodded wearily.  "They won't leave me alone.  I'm the one they come to with all of their little problems."

"That's what you get for being so old," Duo commented, light-heartedly.

"I prefer to think of it as experienced," Treize replied with a wink.

"I'm sure that you are," Duo purred, grinning as both Quatre and Wufei blushed.  "Although 'fei would be able to testify to that better than I could."

"Maxwell!  Kisama!" Wufei went beet red as Quatre alternated between blushing and giggling.  Duo laughed again.  His friends were used to his teasing by now, and didn't take him seriously.  The banter between he and Treize, although based on more than friendship, now carried little depth.

"Why _are_ you here, Duo?" Treize asked, curiously.

Duo looked at him contemplatively for a moment.  "There's a… project, I'm working on," he said, ignoring the glint in Quatre's eyes.  "Though originally I came to check up on Quatre here."  He nodded to his friend.  "Anyway," he continued.  "I'm starving, any chance of some grub?"

Treize glanced around.  "There should be some food… in the back room, maybe?  They may have run out, in which case you'll have to… uh, eat out," he suggested, speaking carefully, mindful of their company.

Duo grinned at him.  "Thanks.  Care to join me?"

"I've eaten," Treize smiled back.  "But thanks for the offer."

"What about you two?" he asked his friends.  They grimaced, and shoved him in the direction of the rooms towards the back of the house.  Duo laughed, his heart lightened by the presence pf his friends.  _I may stay here for a little longer than I planned,_ he thought to himself, grinning.  _And I wouldn't mind seeing that cute little brunette again, either._

* * *

R+R Your contributions are much appreciated.


	10. Chapter 9

Just two weeks and my exams are over! Then I can devote my time to this story.

Thanks to: **Lora Helen** (I just made up the Chinese mating ritual thing – and what's the title of your supernatural fic? [I know, I'm a lazy ass]), **Pink Cherry Blossom** (there'll be more Duo POV, but not for a while), **rikasakuraduo_herrowufietokato_vanfionasylia_lennaprissnene** (o.o what a mouthful), **Ashly** (you're right, he does look half-bald – that must be painful), **Yume Maxwell-Yuy** (uke-Heero is my favourite kind of Heero ^_^) and **Forever Duo's Girl/Tara Saturn** (thanks ^_^).

* * *

Heero swung his backpack in one hand, the other lightly skimming the bushes on his right.  He hummed a monotone beneath his breath, almost achieving a tune.  Prussian blue eyes glazed over slightly as his thoughts were once again invaded by a lithe, braided figure.  He was used to it by now, and had even accepted the new dreams that had started the night he saw Duo again.  Instead of just brilliant violet eyes, they now consisted of long-fingered hands and a pale, supple body, making sleep all near impossible.  Today he had woken up three hours before his alarm went off; just to make sure he got to school on time.

He dodged a skater nimbly as he passed the point he normally met Quatre.  His friend had called him this morning saying he was running a little late, and Heero shouldn't wait for him.  Tilting his head up to the sky, Heero closed his eyes, revelling in the feel of sunlight on his face.  He seemed to be feeling things a lot more lately; laughter sounded different to his ears, melodious, and colours looked brighter.  Absently, he wondered if he was coming down with something, but dismissed the notion immediately.  He didn't get ill.

The school appeared on the horizon, and Heero realised he was walking rather quickly.  Slowing his pace, he approached the entrance, glancing around for Quatre.  The little blond was missing, but standing outside the double doors was Trowa's long-legged figure, next to someone he didn't immediately recognise.  Brown eyes turned to him and a name jumped to his mind.  He stopped at Trowa's side, watching the blond man stare at his friend levelly.  "John?"  Trowa peeked at him from under his auburn bangs, and something in the man's emerald-green eyes made the little hairs on the back of Heero's neck stand on end.  "Trowa?" he asked warily, his gaze going from John to Trowa and back, suddenly wishing Quatre were here.

"Heero, go inside."  He looked at Trowa, startled.  "Quatre has an appointment, he'll be here soon."  Heero hesitated, glancing at John.  "Heero."  His tone brooked no argument, and Heero nodded slightly, retreating inside and soon losing sight of John and Trowa behind a crowd of rushing students.

* * *

When Heero was out of sight, Trowa looked back at the man in front of him.  His body was stiff, muscles tense in preparation for the change.  Cold anger radiated off him in waves, and his eyes narrowed to furious slits.  "I know what you are," he said through gritted teeth.  It was so obvious once he actually thought about it.

Brown eyes laughed at him, and Trowa's lips thinned to a single line.  Some kind of cologne tickled his nose, preventing him from reading anything that was not present in this…_John_'s expression.  "What are you doing here?"

John raised one blond eyebrow.  "I should have thought that was obvious.  I'm here to learn."

"You won't learn anything here that you don't already know."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Who are you working for?"

John looked confused.  "I have a part-time job at a grocery store in town.  I think my boss' name is Mike."

Trowa growled.  His body was frustrated, eager, but he couldn't do anything here, in full view of everyone, and right outside the school.  "You know what I mean.  Why are you here?"

"I think you've spent a little too much in the sun, Trowa," John said soothingly.

Abruptly his first meeting with the blond sprang to mind, and he tilted his head contemplatively.  "Heero.  Something about Heero."  John's expression froze, and inwardly Trowa smiled.  "What do you want with Heero?"

"What makes you think I want something from Heero?"  John's laugh sounded forced.

"Just a feeling," Trowa said calmly.

"School's about to start," John stated harshly, his movements suddenly brisk.  "See you around, Trowa."  With a single sharp nod, he disappeared into the grey building.

He frowned thoughtfully.  John's actions dictated his interest in Heero; but whether that was personal interest, or at someone else's order, he had yet to determine.  One thing was for sure; they had to discover Heero's part in this.

* * *

The plot thickens. Mwahahaha! Ahem. R+R? Let's see if we can make 50 reviews! (FF.net readers).


	11. Chapter 10

Okay. The plot takes a flying leap forward in this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to Lora-Helen, my fiftieth reviewer! Thank you so much! *huggles*

Thanks to: **Forever Duo's Girl/Tara Saturn** (*nods* most definitely), **stitch **(^_^ thank you)**, Lora-Helen **(thanks, I'll review straight away!)**, Dae Yuy **(*glomps* thank you! More sexy outfits *nods* gotcha)**, Pink Cherry Blossom** (your wish is my command!)**, Usagi_1313** (short but sweet! thanks ^_^!)**, Shini-girl Kit **(read to end and you'll find out!)and **Yume Maxwell-Yuy **(soon, my friend, soon! *giggles maniacally*)**.**

* * *

Heero stretched lazily, hearing his shoulders pop.  He burrowed a little deeper into the sofa, not yet willing to move.  It was Saturday afternoon, exactly one week and four days since he had last seen Duo.  During that time, Quatre and he had taken to haunting the town in case Duo showed up again, but last Tuesday afternoon had seen them at school; the day not being hot enough to warrant a free period.  For the first time in his life, the concept of skipping school had occurred to Heero.  By the time he had made up his mind to do it though, lunch was over and the opportunity had been lost.

Sighing, he curled up in one corner of the sofa, hugging a cushion.  Warm orange light filtered through the kitchen window, making him feel content and drowsy.  A faint jazz beat floated in from somewhere outside, accompanied by people talking and laughing.  Alone in his flat, he felt isolated from the outside world, but not wholly cut off from it.  His eyelids drooped, and slowly fell closed.  He considered opening them, but decided it was too much effort, and just sat like that for a while, feeling the sunlight on his closed lids and listening to the muffled sounds of civilisation drifting in through the window.

Suddenly a shrill ringing interrupted his reverie.  He opened his eyes lazily, reluctantly letting go of a wonderful daydream involving himself, Duo, and a large bowl of whipped cream.  Eventually the sound penetrated his brain, and he scrambled off the sofa, making a rush for the phone.  "Moshi moshi," he said, only a little breathless, definitely _not_ hoping to hear a smooth, masculine voice on the other end.

"Hi, Heero, it's Quatre."

He sternly suppressed an unreasonable sense of disappointment, and replied monotonously, "Hi, Quatre."

"Is there… anyone else in the apartment with you?"

"Iie," he said, raising one eyebrow.  "Should there be?"

"No, definitely not.  Um, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over.  We-I need to talk to you about something."

"Now?"  Only a slight inflection in his voice betrayed his surprise.

"Yeah, it's… really important."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Great.  See you soon, Heero."  Quatre disconnected and Heero frowned thoughtfully, staring at the receiver in his hand as if it held the answers he sook.

* * *

Heero walked with his hands in his pockets, peering out at the world from under his eyelashes.  He had switched his black spandex for a pair of blue jeans; even in this summer heat the nights were still cool, and he didn't know how long he'd be at Quatre's.

Blinking, he shielded his eyes from the last rays of the sun, trying to make out the figure standing on the corner of Quatre's street.  As he neared, the man's features grew more distinct, and Heero could recognise Trowa's unique hairstyle.  He was greeted with a nod and a slight smile.  Trowa turned when Heero reached him, and they walked together towards the small house Quatre occupied.  "Were you called too?" he asked his friend curiously.

Trowa glanced at him from the corner of his eye.  "… No, I was there when Quatre called you."  He looked away again, and Heero sensed his unwillingness to continue the conversation.  He frowned a little, considering.  Whatever Quatre wanted to see him for sure sounded serious.

Abruptly Trowa stopped, turning onto a small gravel path.  Belatedly, Heero realised that they had paused outside Quatre's small house, and he darted after his green-eyed friend.  Trowa knocked twice on the white-panelled door, which was opened by a large bearded man Heero immediately recognised as Quatre's head servant.  Nodding to them as they passed, Rashid closed the door after them and then disappeared into the nether regions of the house.  Trowa strode through the long, plain corridor, heading unerringly towards an open door some way away.

Heero followed him inside, glancing around curiously.  A sofa and two chairs littered the room, all unoccupied.  The space was flooded with warm afternoon sunlight, highlighting the figure curled up on the windowsill.  Its head turned at their entrance, and Quatre straightened, smiling at him.  Trowa went to close the door behind him, then leaned against it, suddenly looking quite intimidating.

"Sit down, Heero."  Quatre's voice sounded loud in the near-silence that had descended upon the room, and Heero sank onto the sofa, trying not to betray his inexplicable nervousness.  ""Heero."  Quatre absentmindedly tucked an errant lock of blond hair behind his ear, blue-green eyes displaying anxiety.  "I know this is going to sound really strange, but, just… hear me out, okay?"  Heero nodded slowly, now really confused.  "First of all, I called you because… because, I was worried about you."  Heero frowned slightly, opening his mouth to protest, but Quatre shook his head, looking directly at him.  "No, don't interrupt.  You remember that boy that was transferred here a week ago?"  He nodded again.  "Well, we found out he, uh, wants to kill you."  Heero blinked.  Well.  Okay.  "We don't know why yet," Quatre continued, twisting his hands nervously.  "But we think he's working for someone who wants you dead."

"Or captured," Trowa interjected.

Quatre nodded.  "He's not after money or information or anything, he's… Well, you're not the sort of person he would target, in that case."  Here he paused, seemingly waiting for some kind of response.

"Um," Heero obliged.

"I think he might be pursuing you for revenge, or something.  Basically, we have to get you somewhere safe while we figure out why, because you can't be protected here.  You see, he's… he's not exactly normal."  Heero blinked again.  "Well, he… This is kinda hard to explain."  Quatre glanced at Trowa, before looking back at Heero.  "Humans have always thought that they were the dominant species on Earth, the _only_ dominant species."  A strange, wary feeling grew in Heero's stomach, prompted by the way Quatre referred to human beings, as if he was excluding himself from their numbers.  "Well, they're wrong.  There are, have been, ever since the world began, other creatures, stronger than humans.  Once, their presence was known, even welcomed, but, over the years, contact between them gradually lessened, until they were reduced to beings of legend, to be found in books, or really bad movies."  Quatre paused again, looking thoughtful.  "There are many different races, of which the humans know little.  We think John is one of them.  One of the strongest, a _nosferatu_; a vampire."

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN!  Originally I wasn't going to stop here, but my sister is pestering me for the computer, and this looks like a pretty good place to stop ^_^  R+R please!


	12. Chapter 11

I've finished my exams! Woohoo!! *jumps around singing*

Ruan: This means she'll be able to spend more time on this fic.

And doing this! *wacks Ruan over the head with a mallet* Fun fun fun!

Ruan: X_X

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  Sue me, and you'll get a load of unfinished ideas, and Ruan.

Ruan: Hey!

Thanks to: **HeeroDuo4eva** (not for a few chapters, I'm afraid!), **Ashly** (because he's missing him, and wants to see him again! wouldn't you?), **Dae Yuy **(thank you! Here's the next, in no way due to the pocky and plushies! *tries to hide gifts behind back*), **rikasakuraduo-herrosyliaspike** (I'm typing!), **Yume Maxwell-Yuy** (we're getting there, look out for future 2x1!), **sapphire-wolf** (I love that series too – though the black rose here doesn't come up as much) **Forever Duo's Girl/Tara Saturn** (your fic's really good, but 1x2?), **Ninakei** (thanks! ^_^ keep reviewing), **Lora-Helen** (thank you ! *huggles* I love your long reviews! we don't get to Duo this chapter, but he's coming! and I'm glad you liked the emotional stuff, Heero's really hard to write as), **Pink Cherry Blossom **(vampires this chapter, what they want with Heero? well, we'll see ^_^!) and **Kitty Maxwell-Yuy** (I haven't finished!).

Thanks for all your reviews guys, you make me keep writing!

* * *

_"Humans have always thought that they were the dominant species on Earth, the _only_ dominant species."  A strange, wary feeling grew in Heero's stomach, prompted by the way Quatre referred to human beings, as if he was excluding himself from their numbers.  "Well, they were wrong.  There are, have been, ever since the world began, other creatures, stronger than humans.  Once, their presence was known, even welcomed, but, over the years, contact between them gradually lessened, until they were reduced to beings of legend, to be found in books, or really bad movies."  Quatre paused again, looking thoughtful.  "There are many different races, of which the humans know little.  We think John is one of them.  One of the strongest; a _nosferatu_ – a vampire."_

* * *

Heero raised one eyebrow disbelievingly.  "A vampire?" he asked, his tone sceptic.

"Yes."

Both eyebrows rose.  "A "vampire_"_?"  Quatre nodded.  Heero looked at Trowa, hoping this madness had not spread to his other friend.  But the auburn-haired man merely stared back at him, his gaze impassive.  "A _vampire_ is out to get me?" he asked again.

"Heero," Quatre sighed.  "I know this sounds crazy, but it's true.  You have to believe me."

_When have I ever lied to you?_

Heero jerked, startled.  That voice had been _inside_ his head.  "H-how did you do that?"

A small smile curved Quatre's lips.  "You remember I said there are different races?  Well, I'm one of the others.  I'm a psychic. Empath, really," he amended, "Telepathy was never my strong point."

"It's a trick," Heero said, voice strong again.  This just wasn't true.  There was no way this could be true.  Quatre sighed once more, then his eyes turned to Trowa.  At some unspoken signal, the green-eyed man straightened, walking leisurely over to sit beside Quatre.  Heero looked on wonderingly, curious despite himself.

"Trowa isn't human either, Heero.  He was bitten when he was a little younger, before we met.  The mercenaries he travelled with apparently had some secrets of their own."  Heero frowned again, his muscles tensing unconsciously.  _Does Trowa believe this too?_  The figure across from him leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, peering at Heero from underneath his hair.  Heero edged forward, body tightening, poised to attack, run, anything.

Abruptly Trowa shuddered, and Heero temporarily forgot his plans to flee.  Green eyes darkened as a multitude of emotions swept over his face, and Heero froze, subconsciously noticing Quatre's arm encircling their friend.  Trowa's hands slowly clenched, drawing Heero's attention, and he sucked in a breath as his eyes widened.

Fine dark hairs were sprouting across the back of Trowa's hand.  They quickly spread to his knuckles, covering his hands in a layer of fur the exact same colour of Trowa's hair.  Heero looked up, and gasped softly.  The tips of Trowa's ears ended in a tuft of fur, and his pupils had widened to an impossible size, dominating his face.

"That's enough Trowa," Quatre's voice interrupted the silent room, and Heero started.  Before his eyes, the abnormal fur disappeared, and Trowa's eyes returned to their usual state.  Heero stared at them, for once not attempting to hide his feelings.

"Trowa's a werewolf, Heero.  He only usually transforms at the full moon, but he can control it enough to change when he wants."  Quatre gazed at him, his turquoise eyes soft with an emotion Heero couldn't place.  "Now do you believe me?"

Heero looked at him, then at Trowa, then Quatre again.  "Hai," he finally managed.

* * *

"So, you've been around for as long as humans?" Heero asked.  He was currently leaning against the sofa's arm, casually munching on a canary cream.  Deciding they would probably be here for a while, if not all night, Quatre had sent for refreshments, and was curled up on a chair next to the window.  Trowa had disappeared at around sunset, saying he had to go see a friend, and they were now discussing the history of these other races.

"Well, the three major races – vampires, werewolves and witches – were created at the same time as the humans.  Some humans were born with magical powers, which manifested soon after birth.  They came together to form their own clans, and were known as witches."  He stretched a little, raising both arms above his head.  "Psychics are a separate group, a little like witches.  They have powers like empathy, telepathy, and telekinetic."

"Like you?" Heero asked enquiringly.

"Right," Quatre nodded, sipping his tea.  "I'm classified as an empath, but I also have slight telepathic and precognitive powers.  Some of my sisters also have some unusual abilities."  Heero nodded.  "The first werewolf was created when a human was bitten by a wolf that carried a strange disease – "

"Lycanthropy?" Heero interjected.

Quatre nodded.  "That werewolf created others, who created others.  Werewolves generally live in packs, large families, and don't really communicate with the other races much."

"What about Trowa?" Heero asked, one eyebrow raised.  He was surprised to see a blush form on Quatre's translucent skin.

"Trowa… Well, his first memories are of a group of mercenaries that he worked with.  That was when he got bitten.  Then, he joined a circus, and now, he lives with Cathy there."  He laughed softly.  "She's practically adopted him."  Heero nodded slightly.  Well, that explained a lot about Trowa.

"Vampires were created when one human made a pact with the Dark Gods.  In return for immortality, he had to sacrifice the whole of his clan, and drink their blood.  For a few centuries he lived alone, roaming the lands without a real purpose, murdering any humans he came across, creating vampires whenever he could.  It looked like his plan was to litter the world with vampires, and eradicate the humans."  Quatre paused, and glanced at him surreptitiously.  "Then, he created Shinigami, the second most powerful vampire in our history."

"The God of Death," Heero murmured.

"Yes."  Quatre shivered.  "Together, they destroyed thousands.  They converted some vampires to their cause, killed everything else."  He sighed, staring at his hands.  "In the end, a group of creatures who had resisted the First came together and formed the Alliance.  They had members from every race except the humans, and wanted to promote peace between the races.  They… persuaded Shinigami to fight back, leading an allied army of the rebel creatures against the one who had created him."  Here he paused, looking sad.

"And?" Heero asked.  "Did they win?"

Quatre nodded again.  "Eventually, they overcame him, forcing him to flee, but the loss they suffered was great.  Many people died, and Shinigami was drained of some of his power."  He paused, seemingly to collect his thoughts.  "Now, most vampires feed only when they have to, and they never kill."

"So, there're thousands of them – you, all over the world?" Heero asked curiously.

"Mmhmm," Quatre confirmed, nibbling on a chocolate bourbon.  Heero almost chuckled.  His friend had a most disturbing chocolate fetish.  "We only come together when there's an emergency, or if the Council orders us to."

"The Council?"

Quatre swallowed his biscuit.  "The Council of Nine.  Formed by two vampires after the Uprising – " Heero could _hear_ the capital 'u' on 'uprising' " – to keep things like that from happening again.  Traditionally, two people from each race sit on the Council, with three for the vampires."

"Why three vampires?" Heero asked, absently dusting a crumb off his otherwise impeccable jeans.

"One chair is for Shinigami, but you're more likely to find him in Paris or Rome or something than on the Council."  Quatre smiled, his eyes becoming distant.  "He really likes to travel; can't bear to stay in the same place for too long."  Quatre glanced at him suddenly.  "Speaking of which, how do you feel about a road trip?"

* * *

Hope you like! R+R!


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating, for a while, FF.net wouldn't upload anything.  So, I'm giving you the next TWO chapters! WOW!

Ruan: If you could call this a chapter.

Hush! *whacks him with a rubber chicken* It's a little short, but that's just to tide you over until I can get the next one out.

Ruan: @_@

Anyone ever heard the expression, "Don't shoot the messenger"?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  Anything else is mine.

Thanks to: **Lora Helen** (thank you! I didn't actually plan on having the Alliance in there, but I'm glad you think it's a nice touch ^_^), **fanny** (it is kind of obvious isn't it? we're getting to the lovin', I swear!), **Forever Duo's Girl/Tara Saturn** (alright, you're forgiven ^_^), **Pink Cherry Blossom** (road trip? yay!), **HeeroDuo4eva** (you need wait no longer!), **drkwndz** (*huggles plushies* what exactly is pocky?) **Maria** (oh, you'll find out *giggles maniacally*).

Thanks for all your reviews guys; let's see if we can make them 80!

* * *

Knocking hesitantly on the tall oak door, he straightened his clothes, quickly trying to make himself look less grimy.  A quiet voice bade him enter, and he pushed the heavy door open, peering uncertainly into the gloom.

"Come forward."

With an undignified squeak, the messenger scuttled further into the dark room.  He paused as the door swung shut behind him, gulping nervously.

"Well?"

"H-he-he's g-gone, m-master."

"… What?"

The deadly note in that quiet voice was obvious, and the flustered messenger tugged at his collar.  "His s-scent ended a-at the ps-psychic's," the man stuttered.

The voice turned contemplative.  "So, he's running scared."  A low chuckle permeated the room, and the messenger suddenly began to gasp for air.  His body was lifted into the air, dark eyes bulging as he clawed ineffectively at his throat.  Gurgling, the body finally stilled, swinging gently in the air for a second, before it dropped to the floor.  "You can't escape me, little human.  I will find you.  And then I will make him pay for what he did."

* * *

O.O Well, that was unexpected.  Beware plot twist – even I didn't see that coming.


	14. Chapter 13

Hey, next chapter (longer this time.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Though the OCs are all mine, unfortunately.

* * *

"Relax, Heero.  It's going to be fine."  Quatre was smiling gently, seemingly at ease in their surroundings.  "We just need to get directions from this guy, then we'll go."

They stood on a street corner at the edge of a less-than-hospitable-looking neighbourhood.  Trash littered the sidewalk and many of the overhead streetlamps were broken.  The only illumination came from a massive bonfire and some car headlights that gleamed ahead of them, cutting through the dense fog to highlight the crowd of people that milled around them.  Heero shivered, his green tank top and blue jeans providing little protection from the cool evening breeze.

_"The Council move around a lot, to prevent any attacks on their members,"_ Quatre had explained to him._  "Only a member or one of their agents knows where the Council will assemble.  There's a werewolf agent near here that Trowa knows.  We can find out where to go from him."_

Beside him Trowa stood with head tilted, sniffing the air delicately.  Heero eyed him warily.  Even after Quatre's assurance that Trowa was no threat, his unusual actions still freaked Heero out a little.

"Trowa?  Is this the right place?"  Quatre's voice broke into his thoughts, and Trowa's eyes flickered to his companion.  The auburn-haired man nodded once, and Quatre frowned.  "I think we'll be fine if we stick together."  Heero's head jerked a little, and he threw an irritated glance at his blond friend.  Quatre had the grace to look sheepish.  "Sorry."  Heero frowned, but didn't say anything.  Ever since Quatre had told him about their history, he hadn't attempted to disguise his abilities, explaining that he had previously suppressed them while Heero had been around, and to use them now felt liberating.  But the silent conversations had quickly grown annoying, and Heero had politely asked him to refrain, as he couldn't participate.  Heero hadn't been able to explain the small grin that had crossed his friend's lips then.

At that moment, Trowa moved forward, and he and Quatre quickly fell in behind him.  Heero studied his green-eyed companion surreptitiously, detecting a subtle change in Trowa's demeanour.  His eyes were narrowed a little, and he seemed to glide over the ground as they approached the pack of dancing shadows.  Something in him or his mind had altered, something that brought the essence of the wolf closer to the surface.

Heero glanced at Quatre, but noticed nothing in the blue gaze to alarm him.  Burrowing his misgivings, he followed his friends to the edge of the parking lot. Inside he saw a number of strategically placed cars that surrounded the swarming figures.  The music was much louder now, the throbbing bass vibrating in Heero's bones.  He breathed deeply, smelling some kind of roasted meat on the misty air.

Suddenly, three figures materialised in front of them.  Heero immediately tensed, seeing Quatre beside him do the same.  Trowa stiffened, his posture defensive.  "I'm here to see Grenn."  One figure nodded, his aggressive stance relaxing slightly.  His brown eyes flickered over Quatre, but lingered on Heero.  "Well?" Trowa asked, his voice carrying undercurrents of warning.  The man blinked, looking momentarily uncomfortable.  He nodded once to the other figures, which melted into the night.  Then, he turned away, walking towards the flickering light.

Heero glanced around nervously.  The closer they got to the shadows thronging around the raging fire, the more he felt like they were being watched.  He hunched his shoulders, glaring at nothing from underneath his dark bangs.  The shapes silhouetted ahead of them were getting clearer, and Heero could see that at least a hundred people were gathered in the parking lot, dancing round the fire, or just leaning against cars, chatting.  Some, he realised, were making out on the fringes of the group.  As he got closer, he even saw a threesome getting hot n' heavy on a car bonnet.  He turned away quickly, trying to suppress the heat in his cheeks.  _That, I didn't need to see._

Abruptly he bumped into Quatre, standing motionless in his path.  Muttering an apology, he peered over his slightly shorter friend to see what had caused the unexpected halt.  They had arrived at the edge of the circle, and stood hesitantly on its fringe, flanked by cars.  Trowa exchanged a few whispered words with their guide, then glanced at Quatre.  "Stay here, and don't get in trouble."  He didn't wait for an answer, but followed the stranger into the thick crowd.

Quatre sighed, flicking blond bangs out of his eyes and looking irritated.  Glancing around surreptitiously, Heero tried to seem nonchalant, like he came to these kinds of parties all the time.

"Hey, ya new?  'Don't think I've seen ya 'round here before.  The name's Rio."  The speaker stepped into view, revealing a girl no older than himself.  Light blue eyes stared at them inquisitively, complimented by flaming red hair.  She studied them carefully, nostrils flaring, and, with sudden insight, Heero realised that this was another werewolf.

"That's because we haven't been here before," Heero replied, suddenly feeling annoyed.  He didn't like the hungry expression in Rio's eyes when she looked at him.

"So, ya _are_ newbies.  Hmm."  The girl sidled closer; her blue eyes focused on Heero's, completely dismissing Quatre's presence.  "Where're you from?  You don't smell… "

Quatre suddenly appeared between them.  "We're not from around here.  You wouldn't know it."  Heero suddenly noticed a group of people had appeared and were spread out around them, surrounding them in a protective circle.  He tensed, turning to face the silent figures.

A laugh rang out at Quatre's response, and the girl chuckled, tossing her hair back.  "Oh, I don't know.  Ya might be surprised."  She looked at him, and Heero hissed, surprised.  Her eyes were almost all pupil, exactly like Trowa's had been when he had transformed partway.  The hairs on the back of Heero's neck stood up, feeling the gaze of every person there on him.  Swallowing, he fell easily into a fighting stance, thanking Odin for enrolling him in all manner of self-defence classes.

"Alright, alright.  Come on, break it up."  Someone pushed their way through the ring of figures, shooing them away.  Heero hesitated uncertainly as the newcomer made their way towards them.

"Oh, Grenn," the girl complained loudly.  "We're just having some fun."

"You know better."  The man stared down at her, dark eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

"Yeah, yeah."  The girl waved her hand at him languidly.  "I'm sorry, won't happen again, yadda, yadda."  She winked at Heero mischievously.  "See ya 'round, kid."

"Sorry about that," the man called Grenn said as she disappeared.  "Rio sometimes gets a little… playful."

"It's fine," Quatre said with a gentle smile.  Trowa stepped up behind Lupe to glance over the blond, green eyes betraying concern.  "We weren't hurt."  He looked at Trowa inquiringly, who nodded in reply.  "But we should be going anyway.  Thank you for your help."  Quatre inclined his head formally to the man, who waved away his words.

"No problem.  Say hi to Shin for me."  He smiled at Quatre and nodded to Heero, quickly disappearing as they walked away.

"Shin?" Heero asked curiously as soon as they were out of earshot.  He heard a laugh behind him and blushed lightly, remembering the werewolves' keen senses.

Quatre chuckled.  "A friend of ours.  Grenn," he gestured behind him, "was one of my guardians a while back," he added.  "Shin was always getting him in trouble with my sisters, always playing pranks on him."  He giggled.  "Though he did manage to lighten up my lessons."

"He sounds like a good friend," Heero said noncommittally.

"He is," Quatre smiled.  "You'll be able to meet him when we get to the Council."  His smile turned mischievous.  "And I'm sure you'll like him."

* * *

Plot's getting kinda out of control, it's going so fast.  I'll try update sooner for you (providing you review and aske nicely ^_^).


	15. Chapter 14

Hey, ma peeps! Next chapter, as you requested.

Now, I need all your opinions on what to do with Relena - someone brought up the issue last chap. (thanks to Icy Wind) and I realised although she does appear later, she doesn't really have an ending.  So, should I kill, fade her out, get her together with someone else, or have her become more involved? Tell me please, I really need some ideas.

Thanks to: **Labannya** (thank you ^_^ Don't worry, there's lots more to come), **x1-TaKeN-oVeR** (not for a few chapters, I'm afraid), **LadyDragonWolfKnight** (^_^ can't put anything past you!), **Deathblade** (I didn't mean to offend anyone, it just seemed to me that Wufei went well with Treize.  His history will be coming out in a couple of chaps, and I'll explain then why he's with Treize), **Theresa Maxwell** (thank you. I'm glad I don't sound like the usual stories, and that I sparked your interest. Summer gym? I'm glad I'm not you ^_^), **silver** (Sure thing!), **rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike** (Duo's steeped (my new fav word( in mystery in this fic), **Pink Cherry Blossom **(glad you managed to read it, and thanks for the review!) **GoldenRat** (I did warn you. But I'm doing my best to make him less OOC), **HeeroDuo4eva** (not yet, but it's coming!), Icy Wind (you can vote on her fate! Coffin would definitely be too awkward ^_^) and **Lora Helen** (glad you liked that bit. I will so get to reviewing your fic one of these days ^_^;).

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, now would I?

* * *

Picturesque scenery flew by at dizzying speed.  Dawn spread rosy fingers across the surrounding countryside, lightening the clear sky.  Heero yawned slightly, leaning his head against the car window.  He was curled up on the back seat, legs somehow managing to take up all the available space.  In the front, Trowa sat with one tanned hand lightly gripping the wheel, the other encircling Quatre's waist.  At some point during the night, the blond boy had fallen asleep, ending up with his head leaning on Trowa's shoulder.  Their feelings towards each other were obvious, even to Heero, and he wondered how long they had been together.

Sighing, he shifted uncomfortably, stretching cramped muscles.  He was all for getting away for a while, but spending seven hours straight in Cathy's tiny, "efficient" car was more than even he could handle.

"It's not far, now."  Looking up, Heero met a pair of weary green eyes reflected in the mirror.  He nodded, yawning again, feeling sorry for the designated driver.  In the front seat, Quatre shifted, mumbling, and Trowa's left hand rose to smooth his hair comfortingly.  Heero turned back to the rest his head against the window, hiding a smile.  He closed his eyes, sighing again.  They were so lucky.  He only wished he would one day have someone who cared about him as much as his friends did about each other.

Unwittingly, his thoughts returned to Duo, and a clear image of dancing violet eyes.

* * *

Reluctantly, Heero pulled himself from the warm cocoon of darkness and forced his eyes open.  He blinked languidly, trying to reconcile the last thing he saw – the inside of a car – with his current surroundings.  _Nani… ?_  He sat up, staring around him with wonder.

Above him, he could see a canopy of white dotted with gold stars that was gathered up at four individual wooden posts, to fall in swathes of material at each corner of the massive bed he was currently residing in.  The posts were made of a light-coloured wood, adorned with graceful carvings of mysterious figures with feathered wings.  A royal blue blanket littered with hundreds of the tiny gold stars lay crumpled on the bed; the same pattern echoed on the walls and floor, broken only by a single large closet and a huge, fluffy white rug that sat in the centre of the room.  opposite the large bed on one side of the room hung a gold-framed mirror, reflecting his image.  Close to Heero, a set of glass doors framed with white star-patterned curtains opened onto a small balcony lit with warm afternoon light.  On the other side of the room, near the closed door rested two delicately carved chairs, and a small, round table.  Seated on one of the blue-cushioned chairs was a tall man dressed in grey slacks and an informal jacket, seemingly engrossed in the newspaper he held.

Heero blinked at him, wondering what he was doing in this strange, lavish room when he last remembered falling asleep in Trowa's sister's ecologically aware old banger.

Abruptly the man looked up, revealing an aristocratic face with serious blue eyes and sandy-coloured hair.  Heero knew instinctively that this was not a man to cross.

"Ah.  You're awake, I see."  He said, folding the newspaper and dropping it on the table.  "My name's Treize Kushrenada.  It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Heero nodded warily.  "Heero Yuy."  He glanced around him feeling a little uncomfortable addressing this man from a bed.  "Where am I?  How did I get here?"

"You're in my home, Heero.  Trowa brought you and Quatre here this morning.  As you were already fast asleep, I had you carried up here, rather than disturb you."

"Where are Trowa and Quatre?" Heero asked, realising their absence.

"They were resting a little while ago.  I believe I woke them up when I checked on them."  His eyes gleamed in a wicked smile.  "Now, I'm not so sure what they're doing."  Heero smirked, suddenly at ease in this man's company.  "Quatre will soon be coming to help you get ready for the Council meeting."

He looked up.  "The Council's meeting today?"

Treize nodded.  "Tonight.  A few miles from here."  He crossed one elegant leg over the other.  "Most of the other members have assembled already."

"Other members?" Heero asked curiously.

"Yes," Treize smiled.  "I'm on the Council, too."

"Are you a psychic?  Or a werewolf?"  Treize shook his head, chuckling.  Heero searched his mind for the other races Quatre had mentioned.

"I'm a vampire, actually."  Heero's blue eyes widened almost imperceptibly.  Treize laughed again.  "Don't worry, we don't kill people.  Not anymore."

Something about the way he spoke…  "You were there," he said, gazing, awed, at the man – vampire, before him.  "You were there when the Alliance was formed."

Treize glanced at him in surprise.  "Yes," he replied.  "I was against it at first.  The Alliance to talk with Drannen – the First," he amended, catching Heero's confused look.  "to create a treaty.  I led a faction that believed in fighting to secure peace.  In the end, the Alliance decided that if we could somehow weaken Drannen's forces, then they would attempt to overcome him."

"So you persuaded Shinigami to fight for you," Heero guessed.

Treize shivered suddenly, a strange expression crossing his face.  "'Persuaded' is not, exactly, the word I would have chosen.  But, yes, he did decide to turn against his creator, and fight with us.  Without him, we wouldn't have succeeded in overthrowing the First."  Heero frowned thoughtfully.  So it was due to Shinigami, this mystery vampire, that these races – and Heero's own – were still alive.  A knock interrupted Heero's thoughts.  Treize looked up.  "Enter," he called out.

The door opened, and a slight, dark-haired man peered in.  Catching sight of Treize, he came in further, opening the door wide.  "Monsieur Winner."  Quatre followed in smiling behind him, looking perfectly at ease at behind introduced when he entered a room.

"Quatre," Treize greeted the boy.  "I would have been gone sooner, but we had an impromptu history lesson."  Quatre smiled at him, blue-green eyes glowing, and Treize blinked.  "Then again, perhaps it was a good idea to keep Heero occupied."  Quatre laughed, cheeks tinged with red, and whacked him lightly on the arm as he passed.  "It was nice to meet you, Heero," Treize said before he left, the door closing behind him.

"I see you met Treize."  Quatre went to the cupboard and began sorting through clothes.

"Hai."  Heero watched his friend move confidently about the room.  "He has French servants," he observed.

"Mmm.  Treize came from Paris, originally.  Before it really became a city," Quatre replied.  "He travels there a lot.  Here, put these on."  He tossed a bundle of clothes at Heero, who removed them from his head and looked at them curiously: plain dark grey slacks and a dark blue dress shirt.

He studied himself in the large mirror when he had dressed.  The slacks looked quite good on his long legs, but the shirt clung to his torso, outlining every muscle.  Tugging at it uncomfortably, he followed Quatre into the dimly lit hallway.  The decoration in this house seemed to be the same everywhere – old-fashioned and beautiful.  The hall was carpeted in wine-red, a slightly lighter shade covering the walls.  Glowing bronze sconces provided a soft, romantic light.

"The Council are meeting a few miles away.  Treize has provided a car to get us there."

"What about Trowa?" Heero asked, seeing no sign of his tall, silent friend.  They descended a broad, curving staircase into a large foyer.

"He's investigating something for the Council, I think," Quatre replied as they approached the large mahogany doors at the front.  He nodded to the slight French man who had appeared to open them.  Walking out onto a few stone steps, Heero saw a dark car parked ready for them, another servant standing with the door open.

"He doesn't spare any expense," Heero remarked as they were enclosed in the leather interior of the vehicle.

Quatre laughed.  "Most Council members seem to have a lot of money.  Especially the vampires."  He shrugged.  "It must come from living so long, I guess."  Heero chuckled.  The car moved off, and Heero stared out the dark windows, Quatre unusually silent beside him.

Less than five minutes later, the vehicle came to a stop, and the door beside Heero opened.  Hesitantly, he climbed out.  He stood in front of a tall building that was so dark it seemed to melt into the darkness.  Quatre appeared next to him, smiling encouragingly.  "It's this way, sirs."  A tall man in a suit with dark glasses nodded at them, then turned toward the building.  Heero suppressed an unreasonable sense of nervousness, and followed.

The front doors opened from the inside, and they stepped into a small room full of more people in suits wearing dark glasses.  Not pausing, their guide led them through another door and a short hallway.  He finally stopped before a pair of double doors, made of some kind of dark wood.  Their guide turned to them.  "The Council lies through these doors," he said unemotionally.

Quatre dismissed the man with a nod, then grasped the single door handle lightly.  Blue-green eyes looked back at Heero.  "Okay, Heero?"  Swallowing, Heero nodded his reply.  With one last anxious glance, Quatre opened the door.

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay. You would not believe how hard it was to get this chapter written.

Thanks to:** HeeroDuo4eva** (Here's the next chapter, tho nothing about Heero's role just yet), **woc oom** (O.O thanks. a person of few words I see ^_^), **Shini-girl Kit** (sorry for the wait, but it's here now), **Dae Yuy** (3 chapters in exchange for the wait for this one), **rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike **(here ya are – new chapter!), **cryearthstearsfalltou **(thank you. glad you can't tell what's gonna happen next ^_~), **Pink Cherry Blossom** (it seemed like the way to go with Treize – he's got that sophisticated, fashionable air. You'll probably only miss one chappie, the rate I'm going -_-) and **LadyDragonWolfKnight** ( I know, I'm evil ^_^).

Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing… NOT!

* * *

Heero blinked as he entered, taking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim light.  A row of silent figures greeted him when he looked up, motionless behind a long, bare table.  Each one was different, each unusual in some way, and each was staring directly at him.

Quatre, seeming to be perfectly at ease with suddenly being faced by total strangers, walked forward and bowed gracefully.  "Heero Yuy, son of Odin Yuy.  The blond straightened easily, gesturing subtly at him to come forward.  When Heero drew level, Quatre nodded at him encouragingly, backing away to stand by the door, leaving Heero alone.  Breathing deeply, the blue-eyed boy turned to face the line of blank faces.  Absently, he wondered which was Shinigami.

He counted eight figures in all, seated behind the table.  Behind them, he could see a few people standing, highlighted by the many flickering candles that adorned the walls.  On the far left sat a tall black man, who was regarding him expressionlessly, followed by a small girl, with flaming red hair and bright blue eyes.  Next there came a woman with short hair that gleamed blue-black, and a blond man Heero recognised.  Treize winked at him, smiling.  Beside Treize, at the centre of the table, was an empty chair, behind which stood a masked man with white-blond hair.  Heero avoided looking into those blank spaces where he guessed the eyes would be.  Next to the empty chair sat a tall woman with long brown hair and a stern expression, and beside her was a scruffy man with twinkling brown eyes.  Then came two more men, one rather short who looked very angry at something, and one with strawberry-blond hair who was smiling benignly.  Heero swallowed.  Maths equations, science formulas, and even a straightforward fistfight he could handle, but stick him in front of a group of complete strangers and he'd become a stumbling mass of embarrassed nerves.

Treize cleared his throat loudly, and the Council members shifted, straightening.  The woman with the long brown hair rested her hands on the table, loosely clasped.  "She regarded Heero thoughtfully for a moment.  "Yuy, am I correct in assuming that you do not know why you have been brought to see us?"  Heero nodded.

"Good, 'cause neither do we," the scruffy man grinned, earning a quelling glance from the woman.

"Nani?"  Heero frowned.

"What Ricarr means to say," said the shorthaired woman next to Treize. "Is that we don't know why you are being targeted, Heero."

"Noin, why don't you start from the beginning?"  Noin glanced at the masked man with a little smile, then looked back at Heero.

"Right.  Well, Heero, you know that other races exist beside humans, and have been living peacefully alongside them since they were crated."  Heero nodded, growing a little puzzled.  "However, in the past couple of months, people have been dieing mysteriously, both humans and other races."  
  


"Also, some humans have been disappearing."  The brown-haired woman looked faintly concerned behind her rigid expression.  "There has been no contact with anyone who could possibly have accomplished these murders."

"Until now," Treize interjected.

Heero gazed curiously at them.  "Do you mean John?"

Noin nodded.  "Your friend, Trowa, suspected him, and requested an investigation.  Turns out, he's a vampire.  A pretty weak one, we think, but he's not familiar to that section of the Council."  She inclined her head at Treize in courteous acknowledgment.  "Can you tell us how he behaved when you met him?"

Tilting his head slightly, he thought back to the first time he had met 'John'.  "He was very… charming, I guess."  He remembered John's eyes, with their mirror-like surface and the odd, hypnotic pull he felt when he had looked into them.  "His eyes were strange," he said haltingly.  "Kind of like glass… "

"When you saw him, who did he talk to?"

That question came from the dark man at the end of the table.  "Relena introduced him."  He saw the masked man stir slightly, and explained.  "She's a girl at my school.  Then he talked to me, until we left."

"Just you?"

Heero hesitated.  "Hai," he nodded.

"Almost to the exclusion of everyone else?"

Heero blinked, startled.  He hadn't thought that John's actions were very strange, but, now that he thought about it, why would someone he just met pay so much attention to him?  "I… suppose."

"Was there anyone else you met that you hadn't known?"

"Iie.  Just him and Duo."

"Duo?" the short, angry man asked swiftly.  "Who's Duo?"

Heero started.  He hadn't meant to say Duo's name there.  Behind him he heard Quatre shift, sounding loud in the silent room.  "Duo – I met Duo at a club. He – He saved me from an attack," he said, suddenly feeling confused and alone.  Duo had been so nice, and accommodating.  Surely he couldn't be a murderer?

"This Duo," Treize asked soothingly.  "What did he look like?"

"He had long hair," Heero answered slowly.  "Tied back in a braid, a sort-of… chestnut colour, brown, and red, and gold.  Tall, too, taller than me, with deep violet eyes, that you can just sink into."  He was warming to his subject.  "Quite pale, really.  Thin hands, with long fingers.  Long legs, and – "

"Okay," Treize cut him off, smiling.  In fact the whole table seemed to be smiling.  "That's enough.  I've seen this person before.  He's no danger to you."  Heero decide to ignore the feeling of relief that suddenly engulfed him.  Anyone would be greatly relieved to learn he wasn't in danger of being captured and/or killed by someone.

"That leaves John."  Each person now looked preoccupied, lost in his or her own thoughts, and Heero relaxed a little, feeling less like a circus sideshow.

"Heero."  He glanced up, meeting the veiled gaze of the masked man.  "How many times have you seen this Duo?"

"A few, I don't really remember," he replied, feeling defensive suddenly.

"Enough to remember exactly what he looks like, though."  He paused.  "What are your feelings towards him?"

Heero blinked.  "Excuse me?"

"Well, do you regard him as a stranger, an acquaintance, a friend?"

He bristled.  "I really don't think that's any of your business."

"Of course, forgive me."  The man ran one gloved finger along his chin distractedly, and seemed to lose interest in him.

"Thank you, Heero."  He looked around to realise that the brown-haired woman was once again speaking to him.  Treize was now gazing at him thoughtfully, and the woman called Noin was looking at him with unfocused eyes.  "We will call for you if we need you again."

Obviously dismissed, Heero turned to find Quatre standing at the door, waiting for him.  Eager to get out of sight, he followed his friend quickly through the door.

* * *

Let me know what you think. And what I should do about Relena. R+R please!


	17. Chapter 16

Hey, sorry about the wait for this one. I had a school trip to France last week (the Somme – how depressing) and I haven't had much spare time. I'll try to get the next one up soon, but with all the work I've got to catch up on, I wouldn't get your hopes up.

This chapter is dedicated to Dae Yuy, my 100th reviewer! *pulls crackers* I know, it's hardly worth it, but I will do better!

Thanks to: **HeeroDuo4eva** (I know, but I gotta set the scene more before I can move on. Trust me, it gets better ^_~), **Dae Yuy** (My 100th reviewer! Thanks for the idea, still not sure what to do with her, guess I'll have to wait and see), **cryearthstearsfalltou** (^_^ don't I know it!), **karrafear** (a new reviewer! wow! you like it? you really like it?), **Kitty Maxwell-Yuy** (ain't we all ^_^;), **LadyDragonWolfKnight** (thanks! I thought you deserved a break ^_^), **juliennewolf** (thankies! I just love praise),** rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike** (You want more? you got more!), **Paine** (*cackles madly* you just will!), **Labannya** (thanks for the suggestion! it is kinda obvious about Shinigami isn't it? Ah, well. Good hunting!) and **x1-TaKeN-oVeR** (I'm doing my best!).

Disclaimer: No! *sob* I won't say it! You can't make me! *Ruan whacks her over the head* Ruan: Neither she nor I own the wonderful thing that is Gundam Wing.  Everything else is hers.

* * *

Heero's shirt-clad back disappeared after the small blond, the door closing softly behind him.  The room was left in silence, flickering candlelight highlighting the still figures seated behind the long table.

"Well?" Treize asked, his voice carefully neutral.

The tall, black man stroked his chin thoughtfully.  "He knows very little about this, even after having met one of their kind."

"That is not so surprising," Treize replied.  "But the boy.  Helassi, what did you make of him?"

"… 'is emotions werre verry difficult to rrread," the strawberry-blond man said, his words heavily accented.  "Not guarrded, exactly, morre… confused, chaotic."

"Then he did an excellent job suppressing them."  The masked man crossed his arms, white-blond hair swinging across his shoulders.  "Although he did speak of Duo in glowing terms.  Helassi, did your sense of him change at all when he described Duo?"

The other man smiled.  "Yes, indeed, 'is emotions became much clearerr when 'e spoke.  It seems 'e harbourrs many strrong feelings towarrds the boy."

"Speaking of which, Lightning Count," Treize raised an eyebrow and glanced at the tall man standing behind the empty chair.  "Where _is_ our little _anakh_ (1)?"

"Here."  A figure detached itself from the shadows and moved into the candlelight.  Violet eyes gleamed at them mischievously.  "You're getting slow, Treize.  Time was, you'd be able to find me in a second if I so much as breathed near you."  He smirked.

Treize growled half-heartedly at him, but didn't reply: The joke was one of Duo's favourites, but this time the way he had spoken brought back other memories he'd rather forget.

"I take it you heard the whole Council, Duo?"  Duo looked over to Une and nodded, acknowledging her presence.  "What do you know about this 'John'?"

He shrugged.  "I've never seen him, myself, but there's other increased vampire activity near to where Heero lives.  A few other races have made an appearance, but not as many.  From what I gathered," he continued, "there's some new guy recruiting forces.  Maybe this John of yours is one of his minions."

"But that still doesn't explain why they would be after Heero," Noin spoke up, her tone ringing with frustration.  "None of this makes sense."

"Think about everything we know so far," the little red headed girl said.  "Rumours are flying around about someone recruiting vampires; humans and other races are being murdered; and someone has targeted Heero, for what we don't know yet."  She glanced at Duo.  "Heero himself seems to have some kind of feelings towards Duo.  Why, is beyond me."

"You know you love me," Duo replied, grinning.  "I'm just too charming for my own good."

The girl snorted.  "I wouldn't describe you as charming if you were the last creature on earth."

"Mariemaea.  Duo."  Une frowned at them darkly, and they subsided, smiling.  "We need to discover exac – "

Abruptly the door in front of them opened, and a tall figure strode in without ceremony.  Une raised an eyebrow, silence falling over the assembled figures.  The man moved towards the table and bowed gracefully, auburn hair falling over one green eye.  "Forgive my intrusion.  I bring news from Grenn."  Trowa straightened, glancing at Duo briefly.

"Go on."  The short man with the perpetual angry expression had leaned forward slightly, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"There has been an attack on a couple of students by vampires.  Students who attended the same school Heero does."  Treize hissed in displeasure, and the Council straightened, breaking out into mutters.

"Vampires?"  Duo appeared at Trowa's side, his expression unusually dark.  "Are you sure?"

He nodded.  "Grenn and his group intercepted them before they could do much damage.  At the moment they're in their custody."  He hesitated for a moment, long enough to see Duo's eyes narrow and focus on him.  "One of the students… looked very similar to Heero."

"Then it _is_ him they're after," Une said, tapping one finger against the desk.  Duo's expression had gone curiously blank.  "Very well.  Until we can get to the bottom of this, Heero will have to be protected.  Treize, is it all right if he remains with you?  Noin can add some more wards to your property."

"That's fine," the blond man replied.  "Lupe, see if you can gather anymore information about these murders.  It might be that they are limited to this area."  The short man nodded, and Treize turned to address the black man.  "Nihann, see what you can discover from the library about why someone, vampires especially, might want to target a human."

"I'll do that," Duo said quietly, his face betraying nothing.  Treize glanced at him in surprise, lifting one elegant eyebrow inquisitively, but Duo remained impassive.

"All right," he said hesitantly.  "I suppose that makes sense; he does seem to like you.  Nihann, you and Zechs go visit Grenn.  Perhaps you'll be able to discover something from these vampires."  The two men nodded, Zechs uncrossing his arms and straightening.  "Is there anything else?"  When no one answered, he inclined his head gracefully.  "Dismissed."

The room was suddenly filled with sound as people rose, chairs scraping noisily on stone.  Trowa watched as Noin and Zechs stood close together, heads bowed in quiet conversation.

"Trowa."  He turned around, his gaze meeting violet eyes.  Immediately he bowed, green eyes carefully regarding the floor.  He was rewarded with a light laugh.  "The Council's adjourned.  You don't need to do that."

Trowa straightened, lips turned up in a smirk.  "Getting tired of being worshipped already?"

"Not when I know it's sincere," he shot back, grinning.  However, he quickly became serious again.  "Trowa, I need you to be careful.  Promise me that you'll protect Heero?"

The other boy frowned.  "He'll be fine with Treize and the others.  I thought you weren't serious?"

"Things have changed," Duo replied shortly.

Trowa's eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion.  "You know something, don't you?  You know what's going on."

Duo sighed.  ""It's only a thought, an idea.  I need to… research a couple of things, first.  But, I can't have Heero dying.  Promise you'll protect him?"

"Fine.  I promise.  But if it comes to a choice between protecting him, and saving Quatre," Trowa warned, "I can't pretend I won't save him.  No matter what else is at stake."

"Agreed," Duo responded, watching Trowa walk away.  He couldn't come between bonded soulmates, even if Heero was close to becoming more important to him than anyone else he had ever encountered.

* * *

(1) My own language, totally made up. Meaning revealed later ^_^

So, what did you think. Getting close to revealing Heero's part in all this. Next chapter, we go back to Treize's!

Please, R+R!


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry for the space between updates. I'll try to go faster, but I've just invested in Final Fantasy 8 – so I'll be happy for the next few weeks. Enjoy the chapter!

Thanks to:

**Pink Cherry Blossom**: I'm sorry! He will, eventually find out ^_^

**k:** thank you so much! I love these kinds of reviews!

**Kitty Maxwell-Yuy:** Yeah, if you can, I'll try to clear some of it up.

**Maria:** Thank you! I'll do my very best!

**HeeroDuo4eva:** Heh *looks sheepish* two weeks is not so bad, right?

**Wing of Shinigami:** ^_^ Thank you!

**Water-Soter:** I'm really glad I caught your interest! Every reader counts!

**angelhereal:** ^_^ That was exactly how I wanted it to come across as! And the soul mate thing, well… I wasn't really planning on Duo having had a soul mate, but… well, that will be revealed later. He meant that he couldn't tear Trowa and Quatre apart when he said that.

**Akennea:** I will! I promise!

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike:** O.O Creepy? Really? Cool!

**Dragon Spellweaver:** T_T I don't think I deserve your cookie. *sniffs*

**Lora Helen:** David Eddings? I haven't read anything by him, but I guess it's a pretty common made up word ^_^

**x1-TaKeN-oVeR:** I promised it was soon, and I WILL have it as soon as I can.

**Labannya:** Awww, shucks. I hope everyone is wondering about Duo's past. Tee hee. A couple of other people have also noticed similarities. It's a really nice word, ne? ^_~

**Isil:** Whey! Another conquest! Glad you liked it ^_^

Thanks to everyone who's reviewing. Seriously, folks, I couldn't have come this far without you. Hold on, stay with me, I'm really gonna need feedback for the next half – it's got the most difficult parts. And hey, why don't you vote on whether or not you guys want a lemon. I could do one between Treize/Wufei, Trowa/Quatre in the middle, or Duo/Heero at the end. ^_^ Thanks!

* * *

Heero stared out the window of the black Lamborghini.  His face was blank, emotions visible only in the depths of his ocean-blue eyes.  Beside him, Quatre was silent, his head resting against the window, eyes closed.  Heero strongly suspected that he had fallen asleep.

A very tiny smile crossed his lips as he regarded his friend.  Quatre had been his first, real, friend.  Even when everyone else had given up, tired of being continuously pushed away, Quatre had persisted in his attention.  Eventually he had worn Heero down with his quiet concern, and the dark-haired boy finally tolerated his presence.

He sighed, turning again to peer out of the darkened window.  After he had spoken with the Council, they hadn't stuck around.  Another official-looking stranger had ushered them back into the car.  Treize hadn't emerged after them, so Heero assumed that the aristocrat would find his own way back.

The car slowed, pulling gently to a stop.  Someone opened the door for him, dark glasses covering their eyes.  He stood before a grand house, surrounded by gardens, glowing in the light of the crescent moon.  Quatre stepped up beside him, smiling slightly.  "Treize has a beautiful house," Heero stated, glancing around.

"Hmm," Quatre agreed.  "He had it built himself, a few hundred years ago.  He's kept it pretty much the same since then, so it's been labelled a historic building."  Heero nodded, barely paying attention: He thought he had seen someone lurking in the shadows by the house.  Narrowing his eyes, he tried to peer into the darkness, but his vision was obscured suddenly by a mass of blond hair.  "Let's go inside, hmm?"  With an innocent smile, Quatre grasped Heero by the elbow and led him towards the front door.  The French manservant answered their knock, bowing them inside.  "Is Treize here yet, François?"

"Non, Monsieur, he is wiz ze Counzil," the man replied, his accent shaping the unfamiliar language.  "Mais Monsieur Chang is in ze parlour."  _Chang?_ Heero thought, curiously.

"Ahh, yes."  Quatre glanced at Heero quickly.  "Would you show us to him, please?"  François bowed again, then turned and began walking through the foyer.  Following, Heero took special note of his surroundings, putting together a simple blueprint of the building, so that whatever happened, he would be prepared.

Heero stopped as they came to a single door.  The slight, French man knocked once, and then let himself in.  Bowing to someone, he announced, "Monsieur Yuy et Monsieur Winner."  The two boys entered the room, Heero a little bemused.  No one had mentioned that there was another person staying here.  As soon as they had come into the room, François disappeared back the way they had come.

A small, dark-haired man sat on a cushioned sofa, legs curled up beneath him.  He was wearing beige pants and a large sweater that seemed two sizes too big.  Most of his black hair was caught up in a ponytail, although a few strands had escaped to fall gently across his forehead.  Small, wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose, and he was in the process of closing a book, marking his place with a red piece of paper that was cut into the shape of a Chinese dragon.  The boy took off his glasses and looked up at them.  Heero recognised him at once.

"You… Wufei?"  Heero stepped forward.  "But… what are you doing here?  I thought you were Duo's friend."

"I am," the other boy answered, eyebrows lifting in faint surprise.  "And I live here."  Seeing the slight look of incomprehension cross Heero's face, his eyes flicked to Quatre and back.  "I thought you would have been told.  I… Well, I'm Treize's soul mate."

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN! The End.

Just kidding! Eep! *ducks vegetables thrown as missiles*

* * *

"What?"

"Heero, sit down."  Quatre smiled at him comfortingly.  "This could take a while."  Moving to obey, Heero listened as Wufei quietly explained.

"Many humans believe in soul mates, as the other half of your soul, and search for them all their life.  Between humans, soul mates simply live together for as long as they live, usually happily."  Wufei glanced at Quatre again.  "Between humans and any of the supernatural races, like vampires, or werewolves, the principle is… a little different.  I am Treize's soul mate, and Quatre, here, is Trowa's."

"Oh."  Heero considered the quiet affection he had seen between his two friends, and experienced a deep, familiar longing.

"That's why I live here.  And I have to stay close by Treize – The supernatural races have a special ritual between soul mates, called the 'Bond'.  This is rarely performed with a human, as few survive it, but when it is, a link is formed between the two people that makes it especially hard to stay apart from each other."

"So, you have to stay together?" Heero asked, curiously.  Wufei nodded.

"But there are advantages," Quatre chimed in.  "Do you remember when we went to see that werewolf agent?  And Trowa and I kept having those 'silent conversations'?"  Heero nodded, not quite seeing where this was going.  "Well, the Bond grants telepathy to soul mates, and, sometimes, depending on how it is performed, it can even stop the recipients from aging."

"Sugoi."  Abruptly Heero remembered something.  "But, what about Duo?  Aren't you his friend?"

Wufei chuckled.  "Duo already knows about Treize and I, and also that Treize is a vampire."

Heero blinked.  "He does?"  _He knew all along.  Go figure._  "So… how did you become Treize's soul mate?"

"Ah.  I should have known that question would have come up sooner or later."  Wufei smiled ruefully.  Beside Heero Quatre curled up, as if for a good story.  "Well, a while ago, I lived in a Chinese village.  They were very traditional, and many young people were put into arranged marriages."

"You were too?"

Wufei looked a little startled.  "Yes… I was… Meiran became my wife, and we lived together for about… a year.  Then, while most of the warriors were away, vampires attacked my village.  The people were massacred, and we swore that we would never let the same thing happen to anyone else.  We trained hard, and became vampire hunters; killing every vampire we could, trying to track down the group that had destroyed our village.

"After a year or so, I found myself in trouble with a group of vampires.  They were almost more than I could handle.  Then, a stranger shows up, and helps me to defeat them.  This was Treize," Wufei explained.  "However, after the fight, he accidentally reveals himself as a vampire.  I challenged him to a duel, and lost.  We parted, I unwillingly in his debt.  A few days later, I come across him again facing a mixed group of vampires and 'wolves, and, as reluctant payment for him saving my life that time, I helped him to overcome his opponents.  Treize told me about the Council, and tried to convince me that the vampires who had attacked my village were acting against them and the rest of their kind.  Eventually, he did convince me, and round about then was when I realised that we were soul mates, with some help from Quatre," he added.

Quatre grinned.  "They were both in denial, it was hilarious.  They kept avoiding each other, leaving the room when the other entered, and making sure there was always someone else with them when they absolutely _had_ to speak to each other."

Wufei stiffened.  "Have you ever thought that we avoided each other because I couldn't stand the sight of him?"

"I'm sorry to hear that, dragon.  I thought you cared about me?"  Wufei jumped and twisted to glare at the door.  Treize stood with one hand on his hip, behind him was the dark-haired woman Heero had seen on the Council.  Treize grinned at Wufei, then glanced up at Heero.  "Good evening.  This is Noin, a witch on the Council.  She will be reinforcing the wards around the estate for added protection, just in case."  Heero frowned slightly, wondering why extra protection was warranted, but Treize continued before he could speak.  "Now, it's rather late, why don't you go to bed?  I know Trowa has already turned in."  Quatre's blue eyes brightened, and he bounced off the sofa.  Heero and Wufei followed more sedately.  Treize nodded to them as they passed, heading upstairs.

"The Council must have finished," Quatre said, eyeing the two adults talking quietly.  "I hope they came to some kind of decision."  Heero said nothing, regarding the two expressionlessly.

* * *

R+R Please!


	19. Chapter 18

I know this is hardly worth the wait, but it's just a little interlude from Duo's POV. I will get the next chapter up soon. I swear.

Thanks to:

**HeeroDuo4eva**: Never! Bad grammar, maybe, inconsistencies, most likely, but a hiatus that long? Never!

**LadyDragonWolfKnight:** Thanks! I'm kind of dancing around that subject right now, but it should be pretty soon! ^_^ Fingers crossed!

**escawing:** Thanks for your input! Hope you like the rest!

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike:** I'm so flattered. *sniffles*  I think I'm gonna cry.

**Lora Helen:** Ah good. That was the part I was most worried about last chapter. I wasn't sure if people liked that pairing too much. I know it's one of my favourites – they're so kawaii, ne?

**Labannya:** Another TreizexWufei fan! Yahoo! And it might not come up later, so… Meiran was killed by vampires (eventually, after thy did bad, bad things for which I would get kicked off FF.net for talking about in a PG-13 fic). Wufei came back to see her dead. *sniffs* Poor Wuffie!

**Dae Yuy:** Aww. *scuffs toe of shoe in the dirt* Shucks.

**Sake:** Sap, huh? *looks thoughtful* Hmm, interesting.

**xeros:** Ah no! *Runs from the dreaded hamsters* I will continue! I swear it!

**Akennea:** Eep! I'm going! I'm going!

Thank you all. And keep reviewing. It makes it easier to write knowing people are depending on me to get the next part up, people who will quite willingly kick my @$$ from here to Kentucky to do it.

Disclaimer: *sigh* Do I really need to say this again? I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. *looks wistful* In my dreams.

Ruan: In my nightmares.

* * *

Leaves rustled gently in the evening breeze, the only noise in the otherwise silent garden.  The wind left the trees to encircle a dark figure close to the house, tugging at its coat playfully, lifting wisps of chestnut hair to reveal narrow violet eyes.  Sheltered in the shadows of the house, the figure watched Heero climb out of the car.  A small blond joined him, and exchanged a few words with the blue-eyed boy.  Duo looked carefully at Heero, studying his profile indifferently.  The boy was quite short, and skinny, although Duo could quite easily see the contours of taut muscles through his blue shirt.  His hair was an inconspicuous shade of brown, tossed by the wind and falling into his eyes.  _And such eyes_, Duo thought absently.  A deep, uncommon shade of blue framed by long lashes, with a very slight tilt to them, unconsciously betraying his Japanese heritage.

Duo brushed back a few chestnut strands from his face, and suddenly those beautiful eyes were fixed on him.  His breath hissed out, startled that anyone could pierce his shadow disguise, let alone this human.  Blue eyes stared into his own for another minute, then a blond head obscured his vision, and the two boys disappeared into the house.  Duo drew in a deep breath, eyebrows arched in surprise.  One of Shinigami's most famed powers was his ability to fade into the darkness at will, wrapping shadows around him like a cloak, one Duo made extensive use of.  It was rare that a vampire could sense him when he was concealed.  For a human to do so was practically unheard of.

He frowned slightly.  It was clear that he had to discover more about Heero's possible future.  If he was right… then Heero would need protection not only from the murderer, but also from every vampire in the world.

* * *

R+R please!


	20. Chapter 19

Hey there everyone! Just one more week till school! Aren't you happy? Anyway, here's the next chapter. It _is_ progressing, though very slowly. I am going to finish this story, no matter what.  Sorry for the delay, my family whisked me away to York for five days. -_- With my mum's boyfriend and his parents. Oh joy.

Thanks to:

**neko:**  Quatre's appointment? I never really had anything specific in mind for that. It was just an excuse to get Trowa and John alone ^_^

**tora:** Hmm. Ya know, that might just work.

**HeeroDuo4eva:** Nope! Just one or two weeks ^_^;

**Perid:** Hell, that's fine with me – a review's a review, right? Glad to know you're that interested in it that you'd put me on your author alert!

**bat:** Poor Heero, always needing protection. Ah well!

**Maria:** Thanks! I love it when people say that ^_^

**Chain:** I know, I'm evil. I did mean for them to meet soon, but now Duo's gone away… heh. I'm working on it.

**Amethyst:** More than you know ^_^  Ruan: God, she's being cryptic again. Beware a plot twist.

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike:** ^_^ Spank you very much

**Akennea:** Common problem, seems like I'm always like that.

**PhEoNIix-fiREbiRd:** *conspirationally* Cliffhangers are the worst, huh?

**x1-TaKeN-oVeR:** I'll do my very best! Er, starting next chapter?

**Adrienne6: **One hour! A devoted fan! *glomps* And soon, really. I will try, honest!

**tenshiamanda:** A reader after my own heart. Gotta love vampire-Duo! ^_^

**kai/rei4ever:** Thanks! Not many people do! I will make all clear, promise.

**Berrful Hunter:** You're the first to vote! Hints of one in this chappie, but I may do a full one later.

**chibi koi-chan:** Well here it is! Enjoy!

**WhiteWolfSearching:** Aha, the mysteries of this story. You're just gonna have to wait ^_^

**Theresa Maxwell:** S'okay – you're probably keep up with the speed of my updates ^_^; Thank you! Friend…? I'm glad you like the history bits, I was a little worried they'd seem to long. I love responding to people's reviews – especially when they tell me how much they love my story ^_^ Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Maria:** Are you the same Maria as above? Anyhow, the dreams are going to tie everything up, but not for a while yet ^_^

**Pink Cherry Blossom:** You got that right! We're getting there.

**futagoakuma-tenshi02:** ^_^ I'll get on it right away!

**Kanaloas Wrath:** More, you ask?

**Saki:** Really glad you like it all ^_^

**Lora Helen:** Yep! Big, big trouble! One of my favourite pairings. Good, good.

**LadyDragonWolfKnight:** ^_^ That is the question!

**anna may:** O.O I would not dare to go against anna may, hehe. *edges away*

**FalconIce:** ^_^ very happy readers make very happy authors! … uh… moof?

**Labannya:** Ya he's… special ^_^ Quatre was looking out for him, but just cause they're friends. This was unexpected.

Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I don't know what I'd do without you *sniffles*

Disclaimer: *snort* Like I could own _them_.

* * *

Darkness.  Heero strained to see beyond the shadows that were, even now, wrapping around his arms, chest, legs.  He didn't move, unresisting as the dark mist crept across his body.  Any minute now, the light would appear.

Bingo.

A faint, scarlet-hued glow had materialized on his left.  It inched closer, displacing the surrounding darkness as it oozed towards him.  Heero tensed, but the moment he moved the shadows gripped him tightly with icy tendrils, holding him immobile but causing no injury.  Heero frowned.  Other than not being able to move, he was perfectly fine; a circumstance that was unusual in most of these shadow dreams.

The light was growing closer, but its appearance was changing.  Orange-red darkened to a light blue, then a deep, familiar violet.  Unconsciously Heero's muscles relaxed slightly, and the shadows slackened, lessening the pressure on his limbs.  Heero watched the light approach warily; just because it had changed colour didn't mean it wasn't a threat.  He barely noticed the shadows creeping across his form.

Violet light finally reached him, engulfing his body and highlighting the sensitive planes of his face.  A single, violet-tinged shadow reared up, the thin wisp stroking his cheek in a gentle caress.  Surprised, Heero leaned into the touch, sensing no immediate danger from this strange radiance.  He closed his eyes, registering nothing but the comfort he felt.  The phantom touch trailed down his face, lingering to caress the hollow at the base of his throat.  A whisper of sound in his ear, a voice oddly familiar…

* * *

Heero wandered through the halls, the early morning light clearly illuminating his way.  He glanced around curiously.  Late last night, before he had gone to bed, Quatre had insisted on meeting him in his room this morning, for reasons Heero couldn't fathom.  However, morning had come and Quatre was nowhere in sight.

His friend's room was just down the hall from his, and although the heavy door was closed, Heero could see a sliver of light beneath it.  He raised his hand to knock, then paused, tilting his head slightly.  He could have sworn he had heard something.  Feeling a little foolish, he checked to make sure no one was around, then he leaned against the door, pressing his head against the wood.  He didn't want to interrupt anything, after all.

"Mmm… "  Heero's eyes widened.  "Trowa…"  A low growl, followed by a gasp.  "Trowa!"

Heero stepped back.  It seemed Quatre was too busy to meet with him.  He continued down the hallway, letting his feet take him where they would.  All illusions he had had about Quatre and Trowa's relationship had been quite brutally dispelled.  Even though their feelings were clear, Heero hadn't really thought about his two friends having a physical relationship.

"Can I help you?"

Heero looked up.  He stood just inside a small, circular room, the only object within being a small table, again circular, with a smooth, bluish grey stone sitting on top.  A tall woman stood opposite him, the soft light casting blue shadows in her hair.  A familiar woman.

"You sat on the Council, and you were here last night."

She nodded, smiling slightly.  "Yes.  My name's Noin.  And you're Heero."

He nodded.  "Treize said.  What are you doing here?"

One black eyebrow lifted.  Heero realised his question might seem rude, but something seemed… strange, about this woman.  Or this room.  There was something foreign, unfamiliar here.  He could almost feel it touching his skin, polluting the air.  Shivering in revulsion, he didn't realise that he was unconsciously leaning back, putting as much space as possible between himself and the centre of the room – where this strange sensation seemed to be coming from.

"Perhaps we should go into the parlour."  The wo – Noin took his arm gently, steering him out of the small, oppressive room into the larger room where he had met Wufei last night.  He sat opposite her, blue gaze unflinching.

"Treize mentioned last night that you were… warding the house?"

"Right," Noin nodded.  "Lady Une – she's the brown-haired woman, also a witch – thought it might be a good idea if we added some more protective wards to the house.  They should prevent anyone from casting unfriendly magic."

"What about a raid?"

"An attack is a possibility, but Lupe's organising a group of 'wolves to patrol the gardens."  Catching Heero's look of confusion, she elaborated.  "Lupe is the, er, short man with the angry expression," she grinned.  "He is one of the werewolves on the Council."

Heero frowned.  All this was very interesting, but none of it answered the main issue.  "Why are you doing this?"

Noin sighed.  "For some reason, a number of rogue vampires, among others, have taken to attacking people, humans and the other races.  It seems that, for some reason, they are targeting you."

"Me?"  That he had not been expecting.  "Why me?"

"We don't know.  Shinigami is investigating the main Library, trying to find out if there's something that we can use.  It may not even be you."

"Shinigami?  I thought he was some kind of hero.  Why would Shinigami be doing this?"

Noin shrugged.  "You got me.  He volunteered.  And Treize can't refuse him anything."  Abruptly she looked up.  "Ah, Quatre, there you are."  Heero glanced up to see his friend in the door, blue-green eyes glowing beneath disorganized blond bangs.  Even if Heero hadn't accidentally heard them earlier, it would have been blatantly obvious what Quatre had been doing.  Heero smirked.  "I must let Treize know that I'm about to start."  Noin rose, smiling at Quatre and nodding at Heero.  "I'll leave you to it."

Quatre watched as she left, then turned his smile on Heero.  "Good morning.  I'm sorry I didn't meet you earlier, I was… detained."

"Aa."  Heero's eyes glinted with amusement, but Quatre didn't seem to notice.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that we're leaving for a short while."

"Leaving?"

Quatre nodded.  "Just for a day or so.  Noin needs a little while for the wards, and Trowa says that Lupe's having trouble finding possible guards.  We can pick up some of our stuff anyway, I think all this is going to take a while to sort out."  Heero nodded.  That was definitely true.

* * *


	21. Chapter 20

This chapter is kind of short, but I had to get it out. Not long to go now.

Following **dark cloud**'s suggestion, thank you notes come at the end ^_^

* * *

Heero pushed his food around absently, concentrating more on the quiet words being spoken into his ear.

"Rashid's collected your things from the apartment.  I'm having them sent on to Treize."  Quatre sipped his juice.  "Trowa's talking to the principal right now – we'll be away for a while, at least until this thing's sorted out, so I thought that we should tell the school something."  He caught the look on Heero's face.  "Not what it really is – the official story is that our friend's had an accident, and is in intensive care.  They would expect us to be there.  We won't miss much, the term finishes in a week – it won't matter that we're not here for it."

Heero nodded, separating his food into four different piles.  As he brought a carrot stick to his lips, he acknowledged the two people across from him with a slight frown.  Treize had insisted on sending with them two werewolves, in case they needed 'protection'.  Their presence was almost suffocating, and Heero hated feeling this helpless.  He could take care of himself just fine; he had for the past three years.  If he knew what he was supposed to be protected against, maybe he wouldn't feel quite so… stifled.

"Heero!"  He stiffened, defences automatically going up.  Relena appeared before him, nails a cotton candy pink, and Heero saw Quatre turn to face her politely.  "Heero, where have you been?  You missed the Prom preparations."

"Our friend's been in a terrible accident, miss Relena.  We had to make sure that they were alright." Quatre smiled at her.  "I'm afraid we won't be able to make the Prom next week."

"Oh, of course."  Relena looked appropriately sympathetic.  "I'm so sorry."  She glanced at Heero.  "You also missed the award ceremony – you got about six academics, Heero.  Oh, and that buy, John, left, and Dor – "

"Wait, John left?"

Relena blinked at him.  "Yes, he… he said he had to get back to his father, I think."  Heero and Quatre exchanged a glance.  "And Dorothy arrived just a few days ago.  I'll introduce you."  She glanced over her shoulder, and another girl soon appeared on her left.  "Heero, Quatre, this is Dorothy Catalonia.  Dorothy, this is Heero Yuy and Quatre Rebaba Winner."

The girl tossed her long blond hair over one shoulder and looked him over piercingly.  "Heero Yuy.  It's a pleasure to meet you."  Her eyes flickered to Quatre.  "Winner."

Quatre inclined his head.  "Dorothy.  It's good to see you again."

"Oh, you know each other?"  Relena looked prettily confused.

Dorothy laughed.  "A friend of a friend, miss Relena.  We go way back."

"Dorothy is the granddaughter of one of Treize's old friends," Quatre explained quietly to Heero.  "She's… like Noin."  Heero nodded subtly, taking that to mean that Dorothy was also a witch.  "How long are you going to be in town, miss Dorothy?"

"Oh, I'm not too sure yet.  Right now Relena here is doing a wonderful job of showing me the sights."  Relena blushed and giggled.

"Dorothy's invited me to go to Turkey with her for the summer," Relena gushed, obviously ecstatic.

"How nice," Quatre said politely.  He looked at Dorothy, one eyebrow raised.  She merely smirked.  "I hope you enjoy yourselves."

"I'm sure we will," Dorothy purred.  "It was nice to meet you, Heero.  Quatre."  She nodded to them, then turned away.  "Relena, come, there're some people I want you to meet."

Heero glanced at Quatre after they had left.  "Will Relena be alright with her?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure she'll be just fine."  For some reason, Quatre smirked.  A sudden ringing signalled the end of lunch.  "I told Trowa we'd meet him out front after our last lesson."  Heero nodded, and they parted silently.

* * *

Lifting one hand to shade his eyes from the afternoon sun, Heero scanned the school grounds for his friends.  People pushed past him roughly, ignoring the figure in their midst completely.

He spotted Trowa first, standing almost on the road, head bent as he talked to someone Heero didn't recognise.  Sensing the two werewolves somewhere behind him, he walked towards Trowa.  Quatre soon appeared, leaning on the wall beside his green-eyed friend.

As he approached, the unfamiliar man nodded once to Trowa then moved away, disappearing into the crowd of chattering students.  Quatre glanced up as Heero stopped by them, his face solemn for once.

"Heero."  He looked up at Trowa, wondering what had happened to cause the grave emotions in their eyes.  "That was a messenger from the Council.  They need to speak to Quatre and I immediately."

"Why?" Heero asked, face expressionless.

Trowa shook his head.  "We don't know.  They may have found something out.  The Maguanacs are coming to pick us up now."  Heero nodded.  Guess he'd finally be able to find out what was going on.

* * *

Thanks to:

**moO-mOo3:** … ? I did? Yep. A black rose ^_^

**dark cloud:** duly noted ^_^

**aMEClife:** thanks! I will

**Kanaloas wrath:** Your wish is my command!

**Laie Himura de Fanel:** *g* well, telling would be… telling ^_^

**HeeroDuo4eva:** Yeah, I think it might be a very long story. But glad you like it!

**LadyDragonWolfKnight:** Back to school! But not staying long! ^_^ This plot doesn't stay still for a second!

**Dark and Legend:** Here! Have more! Just don't send the chibi! Nooo!!

**Dae Yuy:** ^___^ I'm evil, right? Tell me I'm evil. I need to here it.

**proton7:** spank you very much

**Lora Helen:** Really?! Aww, thanks. *huggles* I wuvs you too. *squeezes Lora Helen* *Lora Helen gasps for breath*

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike:** ^_^ Oh yes! Tee hee.

**tenshiamanda:** *snickers*not for a while yet, m'afraid.

**Whittney Silva:** Thank you! I never get tired of hearing praise! I will e-mail you when I update, no problemo!

**AdriennS:** Stop, I'm blushing.

**WhiteWolfSearching:** Mmm. *looks at pocky curiously* I've never understood. What exactly _is_ pocky?

**violet_eyes:** Ain't it the truth. Least we'll always have fanfiction to get us through the worst of days!

**Ink2:** Well, could be either. Duo's findings come next chapter, promise!

**Akennea:** *g*Only for my readers!

Thanks so much for your input guys! Keep reviewing!


	22. Chapter 21

Okay, so I may have promised a solution to the Heero mystery. Well, ^_^; heh heh, I think I may have to put it off a little. Anyway, sorry, and (try to) enjoy the chapter.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my 200th reviewer - rikasakuraduo- heerosyliaspike! Thanks for all the reviews, guys!  
  
* * *  
  
This time the Council had hired a conference room in a hotel, about an hour away from Treize's mansion.  
  
An anonymous figure led the three past reception and through to a private room littered with a few chairs and some suited individuals watching from the windows. Here he paused, turning to address Heero. "The Council wish to see Trowa and Quatre only. You must wait here."  
  
Heero frowned darkly, about to protest, but Quatre shook his head warningly. "This shouldn't take long, Heero." He sat, still frowning, and Quatre went on with Trowa and their guide.  
  
The last time when Quatre had seen the Council, with Heero, almost every member had been in attendance. Since each had their own individual responsibilities, seeing them all together at one time was extremely rare, and a full Council, with all members and Shinigami in attendance occurred only in times of great need. The last such time had been almost two hundred years ago, when the vampires and werewolves were having trouble burying their resentment toward each other, resulting in a full-scale war. That problem had mostly been overcome, although a few singular cases had been reported since.  
  
As Quatre entered the large suite, he could see that barely half of the Council had turned up. He recognised Lady Une, co-founder of the Alliance, and Helassi, an empath who directed the psychics from his place on the Council, along with the werewolf Ricarr and, of course, Treize. They looked much more comfortable than they had last Sunday night, sitting or sprawled on sofas and light futons. Their guide stopped, bowing to the seated figures. "Quatre Rebaba Winner and Trowa Barton, as you requested." Quatre absently noticed that his name came before Trowa's in the man's greeting, signifying Quatre's status and position as slightly higher than Trowa's. Their guide waited for the acknowledging nod, then quickly exited, leaving Quatre and Trowa alone to face the Council.  
  
Treize looked up, smiling at Quatre, but before he could speak, Lady Une addressed them. "Quatre, Trowa, glad you could make it." Her eyes lingered a little on Trowa, and Quatre suppressed a feeling of irrational anger. Une had always been a little overly fond of Trowa ever since he had worked as part of her bodyguard troupe. From the distant part of his mind that was linked to Trowa's he could sense his love's amusement.  
  
"We're sorry we called you back so urgently, but a couple of vampires were found causing trouble in that town. We didn't want to risk any of you from getting hurt before we find out why they're after you."  
  
"I'm sure what Lady Une means to say is that we didn't want you getting hurt, at all." Treize glanced at the woman in amusement and she blushed lightly. "Also, Duo has discovered something that may be of use, although we are still attempting to translate it."  
  
"Oh?" Quatre asked interestedly. "Maybe I can help?"  
  
Be careful, little one, Trowa's mental voice intruded on Quatre's thoughts. You may be getting in over your head.  
  
It'll be fine Trowa, he replied. Heero is my friend. I want to help him in any way I can.  
  
"Indeed," Helassi spoke up. "Quatrre was a most promising student. 'Is help would be of grrreat use, I think."  
  
Une looked him over hesitantly. After a few moments she decided with a sharp nod. "Very well." She turned to a suited man standing behind her and muttered something that caused him to leave the room by a plain door in the opposite wall. We're not sure which language it's written in - none of our translators have been able to find a match yet." The man emerged from wherever he had gone, clutching a small piece of paper. "You must contact either Treize or myself if you discover anything, understood?" Quatre nodded silently as the man handed him the paper. Without looking at it he placed it inside his pocket, already eager to get to work. Une glanced around at the other members of the Council. "Is there anything else?" There was no reply. "Alright. Dismissed."  
  
Quatre and Trowa remained as the few Council members exchanged a few parting words and left, waiting as Treize talked quietly with Une and the suited man. Soon they left, however, and Treize nodded at them. "We'll meet the car at the front, then we'd better head back. Wufei will be wanting to here what happened." Quatre nodded, falling into step behind the aristocrat.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero watched his two friends disappear through the door, frowning sullenly. He did not like being excluded. He wanted to know what was going on, and what part he had in it. He definitely did not like feeling this helpless.  
  
"Hey." A lilting voice interrupted his thoughts. "What'ch'ya doing?" He turned and looked up into bright violet eyes.  
  
"Duo?" he gasped.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks to:  
  
XXfantasyangelXx: *g* don't we all.  
  
LadyDragonWolfKnight: Yep! Since no one likes Relena, I figured I'd let Dorothy have her. Well, now you know.  
  
rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike: *g* thank you very much!  
  
Cherri: ^_^ thanks! Hope yu enjoy the rest!  
  
Ink2: Okay, Heero had his 16th birthday before the story started, Quatre's about 15/16, Wufei's 17, Trowa's 18, and Duo looks 18, though his actual age is a mystery ^_^ better?  
  
Violet_eyes: *g* well, what can I say?  
  
HeerDuo4eva: ^_^ I'm evil, yeah, yeah. Well, I think I'll let Dorothy keep Relena *g*  
  
Spellhorn: ^___^ Love me, don't you?  
  
Kazumi: Thank you! I love it when people sing my praise.  
  
WhiteWolfSearching: You'll find out soon! And thanks for the pocky *inspects curiously* sounds delic  
  
SoaRing with the Stars: Like that? And soon, I hope.  
  
Akennea: I will, I will!  
  
Leemax: I am getting there, I swear!  
  
This chapter is just to tide you over till I get back from London (yes, I'm British). Enjoy! 


	23. Chapter 22

Oh, are you going to kill me when you read this.

Ruan: You got that right ^_^

Okay, so Duo may not, exxxactly, appear just yet, heh heh ^_^;

Disclaimer: See first chapter. (I'm tired of writing these over)

* * *

_Heero watched his two friends disappear through the door, frowning sullenly.  He did not like being excluded.  He wanted to know what was going on, and what part he had in it.  He definitely did not like feeling this helpless._

_"Hey."  A lilting voice interrupted his thoughts.  "What'ch'ya doing?"  He turned and looked up into bright violet eyes._

_"Duo?" he gasped._

* * *

"Excuse me?"  The violet-eyed boy looked confused, and Heero realised that he had blond hair, not a myriad of gold, brown and chestnut, which was cropped and not tied up in a braid, and this person was also a little shorter than Duo.

"Sorry, I… I thought you were someone else."

"Ah."  The black-clad stranger sat down next to him.  "I get that a lot.  The name's Shin.  But what are you doing out here?  Aren't you gonna see the Council?"

"My friends are," Heero replied shortly, wary of this stranger with the familiar eyes.

"Oh.  So you're not really involved, huh?"  Shin leaned back in his chair, watching Heero narrowly.

Heero sighed before he could stop himself.  "Not really.  I don't know anything about what's going on."

"And things are racing out of control."  Heero glanced at him, startled that this stranger could sum up exactly what he was feeling in under five minutes of having met him.  "Man, I know how that feels.  What did you say your name was?"

"Didn't."  Heero eyed the boy for a moment before adding, "It's Heero."

"Heero."  Shin rolled the name across his tongue, turning it into a whole sentence.  "Japanese, isn't it?"

"Aa."

"So, what are doing out here, Heero?  You don't seem like the sort of person to be caught up in this mess."

"I don't know.  Apparently I have to stay close by, and under protection," he added, casting a swift glance at the suited individuals who were pretending not to stare at him.  "Though why is a question I wouldn't mind being answered."

"So…"  Shin looked him over contemplatively.  "Are you human?"

Heero snorted.  "Do I look anything else?"

"Hmm."  Shin was still looking at him that way.  "I did wonder."  Then he shook his head, dismissing whatever thoughts had been troubling him.  "So, who are your friends?  Maybe I know them?"

"You do."  _Shin was always getting him in trouble with my sisters, always playing pranks on him._  "Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton."

"Oh yes.  Trowa and Quat."  Shin's eyes darkened with what Heero assumed were fond memories.  "I'll have to say hello to them when they come out.  That is, if they still remember me.  Soul mates, ne?"

"Soul mates?"  Heero asked, curious despite himself.

"Well… the soul mate bond is so strong, that it can, sometimes, take over.  Nothing else exists but the partner, and the bond." Shin sighed.  "It hardly ever happens, most bonds are fine.  Just occasionally, usually with an uneven bond."  Shin glanced at him, then explained.  "When the strength is unevenly distributed, for instance if one partner is much more powerful than the other, then the bond becomes for one, a continuous source of strength and power, but to the other, becomes a continuous drain."

Heero blinked, realising the mood had become sombre.  He glanced at Shin, searching for something to say to break the oppressive mood.  Shin ran a hand through his short hair, and as he did so, Heero caught sight of a small symbol stitched on to the collar of Shin's plain black shirt.  He leaned forward slightly.  "What's that?"

"Hmm?"  Shin looked up.  His gaze followed Heero's pointing to his collar, and he laughed.  "Oh, that."  He straightened his shirt, so Heero could see.  "It's Shinigami's symbol, it's usually on his clothes and the clothes of the vampires who serve him."

"You serve Shinigami?"

"Something like that.  Treize selects a few loyal vampires to act on Shinigami's orders.  They jump at the chance – Shinigami's like a hero to them.  Well, most of them" he amended.

"I imagine he loves the attention," Heero replied bitterly.  For some reason, all this talk of a great hero and the saviour of the world had caused him to feel cynical about the whole thing.

"Oh, no, he hates it.  I don't think he's ever asked a vampire to do something more than get him a cup of coffee," Shin said, grinning.

"Hn."

"But enough about Shinigami."  Shin glanced at him again.  "I guess you're not bonded, huh?"  Heero shook his head.  "So, do you have anyone in mind?"

Heero definitely did _not_ think of Duo then.  "Iie."

"You sure?"  Shin's violet eyes looked at him shrewdly.  Just then, the door Quatre and Trowa had disappeared through opened, and Treize stepped out, followed by his two friends.  They paused at seeing Shin, but he stood, grinning, and they smiled at him.  "Hey Quat, Trowa."  He nodded to Treize.  "Kushrenada."

"Shin."  Treize inclined his head, then nodded at Heero.  "Heero, good to see you again."

Quatre grinned, and Trowa's eyes were dark with amusement.  "Shin, it's great to see you again.  Are you coming back to Treize's?"

"Sorry, Quat-love, no can do.  No rest for the wicked."  Shin smirked at them.  "Some other time.  Heero, it was nice to meet you.  Quat, Trow."  He nodded to them, turning to wink at Treize.  "Later, Treize."  With another wave, he left them.

Quatre smiled at Heero.  "Treize's car will take us back.  We can talk there."  Heero nodded, falling in behind his friends as they, too, left the hotel.

* * *

Thanks to:

**Tash:** I'm bringing in some 2x1, that okay with you?

**LadyDragonWolfKnight:** Well, heh, guess you know that answer now.

**fanofhee – chan:** You're welcome! I'll keep trying to update soon, but school's coming up, so…

**Ink2:** ^_^ ya, they're just a little older than in the series.

**Akennea:** *sigh* I need a good vent.

**Eternal_Darkness2:** ^_^ thank you! And Duo is Shinigami, but Heero doesn't know that. Yet.

**Silver Maxwell-Chang:** And more and more and more… I love my readers ^_^

**leemax:** you could be stepping close to the truth on that one. Shh! Our secret, kay?

**HeeroDuo4eva:** Glad, so glad, you like my story. ^_^

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike:** ^___________^ *glomps* I just love you!

**ChimeraDragon:** Tee hee! Thank you so much!

**Maria:** Well, heh heh, maybe not this chapter.

**Labannya:** Summary? Well, Heero's being chased by vampires, has a werewolf and a psychic as his friends (who happen to be lovers ^_^), is currently under the protection of a v. old vampire on the Council and his gay lover (^_^), and is half in love with some guy he's met, like, twice (Duo). Better?

**TerraHarpel:** My chapters are kind of short, but they have improved since the last story I wrote. I'll keep trying! ^_^

**cryearthsteartstou:** *bows humbly* I thank you graciously.

**kurokioku:** He will, he will. And you are definitely right about Duo. ^_~

**Berrful Hunter:** Glad you're all back together ^_^ Thanks, and I did. Went to see Pirates of the Caribbean. Johnny Depp is such an amazing actor! Beware a new obsession ^_^

**Rayne-Jelly:** I'll see if I can stick some romance in somewhere. And I'll do my best with the chapter thing, though I'm quite fond of the saying 'short and sweet' ^_^

**SoaRingwitheStars:** London? Well, it's like any other city, I guess. Um, St Pauls is beautiful (big cathedral) and Big Ben, of course, is pretty cool. Yeah, big clock, wow. But it's cool. I definitely recommend it if you're ever planning on taking a holiday ^_^

**Pixie:** Well, you need wait no longer ^_^


	24. Chapter 23

READ!! READ!! FF.net is planning to take down all yaoi/slash fics! Here's the address of the petition against it, please go sign! Or I might not be able to finish this fic! READ!! READ!!

We're taking a break from Heero.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

"Well?"

He kneeled, outwardly repentant, inner thoughts a chaotic mass of hatred.  "I am sorry, my lord.  They – _I_ could not secure him."  A low growl permeated the room, and Rinneadd hurried on.  "He did go back to the school, master.  I had him followed.  He is with Treize now.  It is only a matter of time, my lord," he said, displaying quiet confidence.

Short silence.  "Very well.  You have disappointed me too much in the past, Rinneadd.  I hope I do not have to remind you what will happen this time, should you fail."

"No, my lord," Rinneadd replied.  He shivered at the memory of the last time my lord had been dissatisfied.  The screams would haunt his thoughts for many years to come.

"Good."  Rinneadd waited for his dismissal.  "Have a bounty placed on the human.  Make sure the knowledge circulates through the lower levels of society, in case you mess this up.  Remember, I want him _alive_, understand?"

"Yes, my lord."  Rinneadd bowed gracefully, backing out of the small room.  He turned to glance out the window, at the sun as it crested the horizon.

Tonight then.

* * *

Thanks to:

**Akennea:** Thanks for the offer ^_^ I'm back at school, now, so you can bet I'll be taking you up on it. And as for Shin and Duo, well I can't really say, but the clues are there.

**Harper:** *g* Not too long now. I'm a couple of chapters ahead, and I'm writing their meeting.

**Leemax:** Thank you very much. And balance is the key ^_^ And about Duo – we're all thinking it, I'm sure ^_~

**Kurokioku:** well… hee hee. It wouldn't be complicated, really ^_^

**HeeroDuo4eva:** Hell, I agree. But I have to get all these bits out of the way before we can get to the good, meaty stuff.

**ChimeraDragon:** ^_^ 'fraid not. I'll keep writing, no fear.

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike:** I know exactly how you feel. ^_^ Be my guest.

**Lady Jam:** A new reviewer, if I'm not mistaken? Welcome! So happy you'd put it on your fav.s ^_^

**Ink2:** Certainly would explain a lot, huh? ^_^ And I can't picture Duo without his braid either. If it's up to me, I won't need to. Next chapter for Duo's discoveries.

Thanks guys. Y'all keep reviewing!


	25. Chapter 24

All right. A little bit of a longer chapter, enjoy.

The strange language is all mine, and has come entirely from my own brain. No translation just yet, I'm afraid, that would be cheating ^_^

This chapter is dedicated to my 250th reviewer, SoaRingwithStars. *glomps* Love you all!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

Curling his fingers around the cup, Heero sipped his herbal tea.  Blue eyes glowed in the firelight, watching his friends over the brim of his mug.  Trowa sat on a sofa close to the fire, Quatre curled up next to him.  Wufei was opposite them, comfortable in an ornate-looking armchair.  Heero himself perched on the edge of a plain wooden chair, listening to the others' conversation.

"Is there any clue to the attacks?"  Wufei asked Trowa curiously.  After Treize had explained the matter to him, Wufei had shown great interest in their situation, even offering to help them.  "A pattern, perhaps?"

"Nothing like that.  There were times, though, when they found an object at the scene."

"Oh?"  Heero listened attentively; he had not heard of this before.

"Yes, a flower – a black rose."

Heero's fingers tightened inconspicuously on his cup, remembering the strange flower that had appeared in his apartment that day.

"A black rose?!"  Wufei looked startled.  "But that's Shinigami's trademark."

Heero tensed.  Apparently this was a little more complicated than he had thought.

"Yes.  It could be some kind of message to him," Trowa theorized.

"Or against him," Quatre spoke up.  "They might want to frame him for these deaths."

Wufei nodded thoughtfully.  "That's possible, especially if they condoned his action against the First.  But then, I would have thought they'd be after Treize, or the members of Oz.  It was due to them that Shinigami fought for the Light, as it were."  He paused, considering, then looked back at Trowa.  "What did the Council say?" 

"Shinigami's efforts have been rewarded."  Trowa nodded towards Quatre.  "He may have found something we can use."  Quatre extracted a small piece of paper from his pocket, handing it to Wufei.  "None of the Council's translators have been able to decipher it.  The language is ancient, it doesn't match anything I've seen."

Wufei looked it over frowningly.  After a few seconds he gave it back to Quatre, shaking his head.  "I don't recognise it.  Perhaps there is something in Treize's library."

The others nodded.  "Treize might know something as well," Quatre said.  "I don't think he's seen it yet."

More as a courtesy than thinking anything would come of it; Quatre passed the document to Heero.  He set down his cup on the small table by his arm, taking the paper with his other hand.  He glanced down at the black shapes, feeling a twinge, like déja vu.

            _'Nun brennen ri Nun,_

_ungrater vo Terra fik drass,_

_Neran kranner an nye onerra.'_

The words began to swim before his eyes, and Heero blinked, trying to bring them into focus.

            _'Vo onte hiey Trii onneia vo Deu hiey Neran,_

_xennaa vo Brennear,_

_sra vo Nun afen gratten.'_

He felt dizzy.  Black spots were appearing across the white surface of the paper.  Heero heard his friends dimly, the paper fluttering out of his suddenly weakened grip.  His head lolled, falling heavily on a solid shoulder.  He stared up into green eyes that slowly dissolved into darkness.

* * *

_A young child stood among the rabble, chestnut hair curling around his ears, strange violet eyes glowing in the twilight._

_"Father Maxwell?  … Sister Helen?"  He whimpered, unnerved at the silence that greeted his soft query._

_"Hey there."  The boy looked up at a redheaded man with grey-blue eyes.  "Come with me, child."  He stared at the outstretched hand warily, pupils narrowing into thin slits.  "Don't be afraid, my name's Solo."_

_"… Solo?"_

_The man smiled, and was about to say more when a stranger rode up behind him.  "Just take the child, we don't have time for this."_

_Solo sighed.  "Yes, sir."  Gently, he picked the child up, carrying him to the waiting group.  He placed him on a bay-coloured horse, mounting quickly behind him.  The child struggled as they left the destroyed house behind, wailing as it faded into the distance._

_"Hush, child.  You are meant for better things than to grow old in an orphanage as a boy no one wants. Your destiny lies elsewhere."_

_The child howled, knowing only that home lay in the other direction, and that he wanted to get back._

* * *

Heero stirred, blue eyes slowly opening.  A concerned face swam into focus, and he sat up.  "Quatre."  He looked around, recognising his adopted room.  "What happened?"

"You passed out," Quatre replied, face still creased with concern.  "How do you feel?"

"Fine."  Heero shook his head absently.  "I saw… something.  A child.  And… a man?"

"A dream," Quatre stated dismissively.  He was obviously relieved, gazing at his friend warily.  "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Hai."  He hesitated.  "I could do with a walk, though."

Quatre smiled.  "Sure, Heero.  Why don't we all go out and get a drink, or something?"  At Heero's nod, he led the way towards the front of Treize's mansion as Heero pondered his strange dream.  He hadn't been himself, he was sure, and yet… He sighed, pushing to the back of his mind.  At least now he could have a break from all this politics and intrigue.

* * *

Thanks to:

**WhiteWolfSearching:** It really isn't long now. And with Heero, too.

**Kanaloas Wrath:** ^_^ I love suspense. I guess I might be going a bit overboard, but hey, it's fun!

**Water-Soter:** Thank you, glad you think so.

**Toe wedgy:** ^_^ I did, and for a while too.

**Akennea:** No, I hate the lessons, but love the students. On Friday, my friend and I watched a video then went home at lunchtime. ^_^ I love being so old!

**Lora Helen:** ^_^ It's great, I agree. I'm glad you can't figure it out, I don't want to think it's too obvious. Excellent.

**Lady Jam:** A new reviewer! Greetings! This one' longer, hope you enjoyed!

**Cryearthstearsfalltou:** Sorry you had to wait so long. ^_^; What can I say, homework waits for no man.

**HeeroDuo4eva:** Evil villains! Bad, bad men! And I'll probably go to mediaminer or somewhere, I'll post it on my author's page if this one gets taken down. In the meantime, you can also find me at www. gundam –wing –universe .net.

**Leemax:** ^_^ Thank you so much! And that is a good question.

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike:** ^_^ Enjoy this chapter.

**Ink2:** I didn't mention _Rinneadd_, but you'll see. ^_^

**Kurokioku:** As long as it's good.

**Tama-Kitsune:** ^_^ It's my muse, I tell ya. Ruan: -_-

**ChimeraDragon:** Sure is. In fact, it looks ready to boil.

**Tenshiamanda:** I will, I'll let everybody know if it happens.

**Muchacha:** Soon, my friend, soon.

**SoaRingwitheStars:** Not in London, I live near Canterbury, in the South. Well, can you think of any similarities between Shin and anyone else in this story? ^_^ It will come out, later. I've never seen Inuyasha, but maybe if I like it, I'll see what I can do?

**futagoakuma-tenshi02:** I know! That's what I said! I think it's ridiculous. But thanks for the praise! ^_^

Thank you everybody who reviewed, and if you didn't, I just hope you like it, I can't tell unless you SPEAK!


	26. Chapter 25

* * *

The sun was just beginning to drop towards the horizon, sky seared with colour.  Heero might have been worried about being out alone at night in an unfamiliar city after all this vampire business, but luckily the four or five grunts lurking just out of sight took care of that.  Standing with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he waited while Quatre peered into a dark shop window, again.

"Ooh, Trowa, look at that!  Do you think they have one in my size?"

Heero sighed, looking back down the road at the way they had come.  Sometimes he suspected Quatre acted this way purposely.  He knew no one could resist the terrifying weapon he wielded, in the form of the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

Heero watched a nameless being retreat into a side alley, absently stepping back to keep eye contact.  He grunted.  Instead of moving back into thin air, he had collided with something warm and very solid.

"Gomen, I – "  His apology died off as he came face to face with dark sunglasses and a long, familiar braid.  "Duo?"

"Heero."  Duo grinned at him, looking darkly mysterious in head-to-toe black.

"Duo!"  Quatre appeared at Heero's left, smiling widely.  "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Hey, Quat-kitty, good to see you."  Duo smiled at the blond boy, exchanging a nod with the silent Trowa.  "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we're staying with an old friend.  Actually, I think you might know him.  Treize Kushrenada?"

Duo laughed.  "I've… met him a couple of times, yeah.  So you just walking, or do you have a particular destination in mind?  I know this great coffee house, real close.  Care to join me?"

"Actually," Quatre broke in before Heero could answer, whether positively or negatively, he didn't know.  "Trowa promised to help me shop for some… uh, CDs."  His face was completely devoid of guile.

"CDs?" Heero asked with raised eyebrow.  Quatre had not mentioned this when they left.

"Uh-huh," he nodded.  "But Heero can go, right, Heero?"  Heero glowered at him, but Quatre just smiled innocently, long since immune to his glare.

"Great."  Duo smiled, taking Heero's arm with gentle fingers.  "We'll meet you back here in an hour or so.  It's this way, Heero."  Glaring once more at Quatre, Heero was swiftly led across the street and through the alley he had noticed earlier.  In a few minutes, they had stopped outside Duo's coffee shop.  Heero followed as Duo entered, choosing a remote table towards the back.  The place was practically empty, warm orange lights highlighting the comfortable sofas and chairs.  A waitress served them immediately, Duo ordering a latté and a muffin, and Heero a simple black coffee.  When she left, Heero waited for Duo to speak, absently folding and refolding the napkin in his lap.

"So, Heero."  He looked up.  "Is this where you've been all weekend?  I didn't see you around town."

"Hai," Heero answered.  Feeling something more was required, he made a supreme effort, and added, "We drove up Sunday morning."

"Ah."  Duo nodded.  "Done anything, particularly interesting?"  Heero shook his head, ignoring the waitress as she returned with their order.  Duo dove into his muffin immediately, and Heero couldn't repress the corners of his mouth from turning up.  Duo noticed.  "Hey, I need to keep up my strength, all right?" he said grinning.  Heero smirked at him from over his coffee cup.  "So how long have you been friends with Quat and Trowa?"

"Two years, five months and eleven days," Heero answered automatically.  Duo snorted with laughter, then looked at him again as Heero bristled.

"You're not joking, are you?"  Bemused, Heero shook his head.  "So… do you live with your family?"

"Iie."  Heero shook his head.  "My family lives in a small town in the west.  I left them a few years ago."

"Why?"

Heero looked up, but Duo's eyes betrayed nothing but concern.  He sipped his coffee, seriously pondering the question.  "I guess… My foster parents were really over-ambitious.  I couldn't stand them pushing me so much, I just… had to leave."  Duo kept silent, listening to him talk attentively.  "My uncle, J, he's a scientist.  He offered a place to stay, but… I was never entirely sure about his true objective."

Duo nodded.  "Weren't you worried about taking care of yourself?"

Shaking his head, Heero replied in the negative.  "Odin, my first guardian, taught me a lot, including how to defend myself.  I never really worried about that."  Heero stopped, uncomfortably aware that he had been talking non-stop for the almost five minutes.

As if he sensed Heero's sudden mood change, Duo glanced out at the darkening sky.  "So you're still in school, right?"  Heero nodded.  Duo's look turned distant.  "I haven't been to school in a long while."  Abruptly he shook his head, removing his sunglasses to reveal violet eyes.  "Do you have any idea what you're going to do when you finish?"

Heero sighed, shaking his own head.  "I can't think of anything I really want to do."  He remembered his childhood in the small village, longing to know what lay outside the walls of his universe.  "I would like," he said hesitantly, speaking of a desire he had expressed to no one.  "to… travel, see the world."

Duo smiled gently.  "A worthy goal, to be sure."  He glanced outside again.  "But we'd better get going.  I don't want Quatre ripping up at me again because I was late."  Heero drained his cup as Duo paid the bill, waving aside his protests.  He followed the braided boy to the door.  They came to the alley, Duo seeming… oddly distracted.  Heero saw Quatre's blond hair glowing in the darkness, surrounded by the four grunts that were guarding them.  It looked like Quatre was getting grilled for letting Heero go off without them.  Smiling grimly, he headed for them.

"Heero."  He stopped, turning when he realised Duo was not following.  "I'm going this way.  I'll see you later, okay?"  Heero nodded, a little confused at Duo's preoccupied air.  Then the other boy reached out, his hand lifting to Heero's face.  Light fingers traced the edge of his cheekbone and Duo smiled at him with those bewitching eyes.  "Good night, Heero."

"'Night," Heero replied breathlessly.

Duo disappeared into the alley, and Heero turned away, heart beating unusually fast.  Pushing the touch to the back of his mind to agonise over later, he decided he should probably rescue Quatre.  At the thought of his blond friend, something in Duo's words rang slightly off in his mind.  In the café, Duo had been wary of getting Quatre upset.  What had he said?_  I don't want Quatre ripping up at me again because I was late._  He had only met Quatre the other week.  When had Quatre been angry at Duo?

* * *

Thanks to:

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike:** Very nice. And it just might be.

**SoaRingwitheStars:** Duo has many personalities, ne? The dreams will be explained, but you have to wait for that one, and when Heero understands the writing, so will you. ^_^ Thank you very much.

**KittyDawningWWE:** Thank you, and I would love to be an author. Dream come true!

**Tash:** Will be coming, how's this chapter?

**Ink2:** Good question, which should be answered in about two chapters.  ^_^

**Tama-Kitsune:** Thank you very much, and you haven't reviewed this chapter twice, though the more the merrier.

**Lora Helen:** The black out thing has something to do with the dreams, which are more than normal, and thank you, I just threw a load of letters to together and came up with this. I love Treize too. I would like to do a side fic with Treize and Wufei, but I don't think I have time, I'm already planning two other fics, one with a Duo/Heero pairing and the other with a Trowa/Quatre pairing. Whew. I will have no spare time.

**Akennea:** Cows? At least you have something to watch when class gets too boring! ^_^

**HeeroDuo4eva:** I'm sure I can have Heero pass out again sometime ^_^ and thank you!

**Tenshiamanda:** ^_^ It's definitely a possibility. Guess you just have to wait and see!

**Lady Jam:** Thank you very much, and I will do my best.

**ChimeraDragon:** That's just why I add it ^_^ And here's a clue, the passing out has something to do with the dreams.

**Kurokioku:** Thank you! And lots of people seem to like Heero passing out. Hmm *grins wickedly* Now there's an interesting idea…

**Sour cream with bells on:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love Pirates of the Caribbean. Especially Johnny Depp. ^_~ I blame it on the eyeliner ^_^

**Cryearthstearsfalltou:** School. Why do they do it?

**Dae Yuy:** Thank you! You're so sweet! And if they do, you're welcome to it.

**Sir Gabs-a-lot:** I know, I just can't seem to… expand the context enough.

**futagoakuma-tenshi02:** Faster than some, slower than most. But thank you very, very much.

**Blah blah smicky smicky:** Awww. I don't know what to say, except… Thank you!

Thank you all, guys, for reviewing. *glomps everyone who doesn't look like they'll whack her for it* See you next chapter.


	27. Chapter 26

First things first. This chapter is quite short, but its supposed to be. Longer chapters will have to start next time.

And I may not be able to update so frequently for the next couple of weeks – I'm applying for university and I won't have much spare time. I will do my best.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

Duo melted into the shadows, watching Heero walk towards the others.  If he looked, really looked, he could see the faintest white dancing around his body.  He made sure the boy was safe with his friends, before he turned back to the alley.

The reason for Duo's distraction was simple; he had discovered their companion. Someone had been following them since they'd emerged from the coffee shop.  Well, following Heero.  He, himself, was unimportant compared to whatever they wanted Heero for.  At least, that's what _they_ thought.

Duo pressed himself against the alley wall, his subconscious mind registering the rough brick surface under his hands.  He flared his nostrils, violet eyes gleaming in the dark.

There.  The faintest trace of an unfamiliar scent.  He smirked, allowing his bloodlust to rise, flooding his veins with pure power.

Close now.  The scent was getting stronger, and there was something to it, something his mind registered, but refused to acknowledge: It was impossible.  No vampire would turn against the Council, against him.

He pushed it out of his mind.  The creature was passing in front of him, pursuing Heero, heading for the alley's entrance.  Duo tensed, his muscles tightening and all his senses focused intently on the stranger.  In one smooth movement faster than the eye could follow, he uncoiled and leapt behind the dark figure.  He seized it by the throat and tossed it against the wall.  One hand pushed on its chest, holding it there with a will of iron.  Duo finally got a good look at his stalker.

He was thin, scrawny almost.  Dirty blond hair hung to his shoulders, falling raggedly across the forehead as though the owner had used a dull knife to chop it off.  Pale blue eyes stared up at Duo defiantly.  A bulky overcoat disguised his form, now hanging open to reveal black leather pants and a plain black shirt.  On his breast pocket was an embroidered sigil, faded with age and wear, but unmistakable; a silver sword, flanked by two small wings of the same colour.

Duo sneered in disgust, stepping away from the boy.  "So I was right.  You _are_ a vamp.  And you served Shinigami."

 "So what's it to you?" the boy snarled angrily.  He stood, and attempted to brush past his opponent.  Duo's arm flashed out, holding him at bay.

"I don't think so.  Even if you are a vampire, you can still tell me what I want to know."  His hand twisted to grip a handful of fabric, and he dragged the boy to his knees.  "Now, why were you stalking him?"  The vampire didn't answer, merely staring boldly at him.  Duo growled, shaking the body he held.  "We can do this the hard way, or we can do this my way, what's it going to be?"  No response.  "Fine."

He turned swiftly and threw the boy against the wall, hearing the satisfying crunch of broken bones.  Stalking towards him, he grasped the vampire's chin in two long fingers, and forced him to look up.  His other hand trailed slowly down the youth's face, caressing his cheek and jawbone, travelling past his throat, and coming to rest on his chest, just above his heart.

"Who are you working for?"  The boy didn't answer, and Duo's fingers tightened painfully on his chin.  "Well?"

"I'm not gonna tell you anything," he said through gritted teeth, wincing slightly at the pressure.

Duo splayed his fingers over the boy's chest, his highly tuned senses detecting the faint throb of human blood.  His eyebrows arched up in surprise.  "You're a half-breed?"  The boy compressed his lips and didn't answer, although Duo noticed the flash of alarm in his eyes.  He relaxed his mind, reaching out past his mental barriers to the dim presence before him.

"So you weren't here to kill him."  The half-vampire tensed, his eyes widening in astonishment.  Duo's lips tightened in a savage grin.  Most vampires had some telepathic powers, but they were limited to sending and receiving messages over short distances.  He was reaching in and pulling out information from this boy's very mind.  "But _who_ wants him alive?"  The boy cried out involuntarily at having his thought read so easily, and Duo chuckled.

"I-I'm not gonna tell you anything," the half-breed gasped, less confidently than before.

Duo gazed for half-a-second more into the boy's blue eyes, finally releasing his hold on the boy's chin.  "It seems you _can't _tell me anything more."  In one swift movement, he gripped the boy's head and snapped his neck.  The unnamed vampire crumpled to the ground, his head lolling unnaturally.  Duo brushed his hands off, eyes distant.

If even half-vampires were after Heero, then chances were a bounty had been placed on his head.  Duo would not, could not believe that his fellow vampires would turn their backs on the Council, on him, for the sake of anything other than cold, hard cash.

Duo straightened, stretching his muscles.  His blood still pounded at the thrill of the hunt, but he hadn't eaten for two days straight, and soon his muscles would begin to ache.  He needed to find something to eat, quickly.  But first, he had to notify Trowa.  Duo sighed.  A bounty would mean more creatures after his Heero, and he had to be sure he was protected.  He couldn't risk losing this human, not now.

* * *

Thanks to:

**Ink2:** Me too. Duo's got a lot of explaining to do.

**SoaRingwitheStars:** Not till I can successfully kill this one, sorry. Uh, within the year?

**Eviltama:** ^_^ Thanks. And they have a few similarities, don't they?

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike: **Shalalalalala. Thank you.

**Nette: **Thank you so much ^_^ 

**Akennea:** ^_^ I can imagine. Ah, it must be fun.

**Theresa Maxwell: **Thanks, though it doesn't seem much of an achievement to be less boring than English Lit. ^_^

**Kurokioku:** I'm afraid you're gonna have to!

**Cryearthstearsfalltou:** Thanks. And the next one will be longer, I promise.

**Tash:** More fluff. And yaoi. Got it.

**KittyDawningWWE:** You mean his distraction? Or the dreadful OOCness? And next chapter, promise.

**Kanaloas wrath:** Eep! Kay!

**Blah blah smicky smicky:** Spank you very much.

**ChimeraDragon:** Distraction? Or OOCness?

Thanks all you guys. I couldn't have gotten this far without your dedicated reviews. *huggles everybody* I love you guys!


	28. Chapter 27

Hey, minna. Chapter is a mite longer this week. Enjoy.

Oh, and its dedicated to my 300th reviewer – **rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike**. 300 reviews! Thank you so much, guys. *glomps all* I love you so much… *sniff*

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

François greeted them, informing them with a smile that both Treize and Wufei were in the parlour.  Heero followed his friends into the room, blinking at the sudden change light.  Treize and Wufei sat together on the sofa, the elder's blond head bent over Wufei's dark, whispering in his ear.  As they entered, Wufei looked up, a light blush decorating his features.

"Ah, you're back."  Treize rose gracefully to his feet, stretching in the middle.

Trowa interrupted whatever he had been about to say next, urgency dancing in his eyes.  "Treize, they've put a bounty on Heero."  The blond man stiffened, while Heero blinked once.  Okay, what?  "A half-vampire was after him earlier.  Someone wants him; alive."

His breath hissed out, Treize's blue eyes narrowing.  "That will make things a little more difficult."  He glanced to Trowa.  "The guards?"

Trowa shook his head.  "Shinigami."

Both eyebrows lifted in surprise.  "I hadn't realised he was so concerned."

"I'll get in touch with the network," Wufei said, also standing.  "They might be able to discover something about this bounty."

Heero raised one eyebrow, and Quatre, noticing, whispered an explanation.  "Wufei used to belong to a society that hunted vampires.  He's got connections everywhere."

"Be careful," Treize said to the dark-haired boy in soft undertone, and Wufei gave him a gentle smile.

"No fear.  I'll be back soon."  He left, closing the door quietly on the way out.

"Treize," Quatre spoke up.  "Shinigami discovered this.  He thought it might be useful."  He handed the small piece of paper with those strange, familiar words to Treize.  "Une has a copy too, though she hasn't been able to translate it yet."

Treize's eyes flickered over the paper, pausing towards the bottom.  "_Anakh…_ "

"You recognise it?" Trowa asked.

"… It's familiar.  A language from the time of Shinigami, when he was the true god of death.  I'm sure there's something in my library that might be able to help."  He looked up.  "You said Shinigami found this?"  Quatre nodded.  "Ah."  He handed it back to Quatre.  "He must have rectified the alphabet, to make it easier to read."

"He knows it?"

Treize smiled.  "Most definitely.  He grew up around that language."  He shepherded them through the lobby into a well-lit corridor.  "I would have thought he'd be the first you'd ask."

"But he _found_ it," Quatre said, frustrated.  "Why didn't he just send the translation if he knew what it meant?"

"Shinigami likes his secrets," Trowa replied cryptically.

Heero listened absently, aware of a strange sort-of… presence, at the back of his mind.  Hesitantly, he reached out, feeling the taint brush his senses.  He shuddered at the wave of nausea that rushed through him, suddenly feeling surrounded.  A thousand eyes were watching him, zeroed in on his position, focused intently on him.  Flinching away, he retreated, unconsciously throwing up barriers, certain that he did not like this invasion of his mind.

"There should be some manuscripts that use this language," Treize was saying.  "Perhaps a diary, or – "

"Lord Treize!!"

They turned, the blond man's eyebrow rising at the sight of a dark-haired man in a suit followed by François.  Both looked anxious.  "Nyxx, François, what is it?"

"A raid, sir."  Treize stiffened with a quiet oath.  "'Wolves report attacks at North and East.  Both front and back main entrances have been blocked."

"Vampires?"  The man nodded.  "Have the guards keep close to the house.  Find Noin and brief her on the situation.  See if she can find Zechs."  Nyxx whirled, racing back the way he had come.  "François, take them to the study."  Treize turned quickly to Trowa.  "Take care of them."  Trowa nodded silently, and the blond man strode after Nyxx.

"This way, monsieur."  François was calm, leading Heero and his friends away from the parlour into a smaller, green room, dominated by a wooden desk and two large bookcases.  He went immediately to the window, locking it and pulling the curtains.  "I must join monsieur Treize."  He nodded at Trowa, pulling the key from the door and closing it as he left.  A soft _click_ told Heero that it, too, had been locked.

Quatre sighed, sitting down in the chair behind the desk.  Trowa tested the door, then, seemingly satisfied, he stood by the bookcase, arms crossed and eyes fixed on the spherical handle.

"What now?"  Heero asked.

"We wait, I guess," Quatre answered with a shrug.  "Treize should be able to deal with it."

He glanced around.  "This is Treize's study?"

"Shinigami's, when he stays here.  Treize just keeps some papers in here."  He nodded towards the right bookshelf.

Heero walked up to it, glancing over the few books among the stacks of documents.  _Twelfth Night_ and _Much Ado About Nothing_ stood together, both by Shakespeare.  _Aesop's Fables_ came next, then _The Gay Karma Sutra_ and – 

Wait.  He looked again at the last book, but was not mistaken.  The blood in his cheeks heated.  _Maybe I should look at the other shelf.  Shinigami's._

Heero moved over to the other bookshelf, fingers following his eyes curiously as he read their titles.  The first row contained novels.  _The Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Leroux, _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker, _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelley, and _The Bride of Frankenstein,_ again by Mary Shelley.  There seemed to be a pattern here.  Luckily the next row held more appealing texts: _The Woman in Black_ by Wilkie Collins,_ White Fang_ by Jack London, _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen, _Chocolat_ by Joanne Harris and _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ by Douglas Adams made up the novels, then came poetry and assorted plays: _The Works of William Blake_, _The Works of D. H. Lawrence_, _Selected Poems_ by T. S. Elliot, _Selected Poems_ by Robert Burns and _Selected Poems_ by Keats.  Then came the plays: _Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and _Hamlet_, all by Shakespeare, _The Glass Menagerie_ by Tennessee Williams.  This Shinigami certainly had interesting taste.

Abruptly a gasp broke his concentration.  He turned, seeing Quatre gripping the desk with white knuckles.  Trowa appeared at Quatre's side, forehead creased with concern.  "Quatre?"

"I'm… alright.  It was just a shock."

"What was?  What happened?"

"The wards… they – they're gone."

"Gone?!"  Heero didn't know much about vampires, or werewolves, or magic, but judging by the alarm in Trowa's voice, he gathered that this was not a good thing.  "How?"

"I don't know.  It's like they were ripped apart.  Even I felt the backlash and I'm not ev – Noin!"  Heero watched blankly as Quatre flinched, gripping his chest as he struggled to breathe.

"Quatre?!"  Trowa's green eyes darkened and he pulled the blond into his arms, one hand cupping his face.  "Quatre, listen to me.  Quatre."  Trowa repeated his name, and Quatre's blue-green eyes gradually cleared.  Heero felt a flash of envy as Trowa pressed their foreheads together.  "What happened?"

"Noin created the wards.  Their destruction, so suddenly, it – she's really hurt."

Heero tilted his head, curiously.  He hadn't noticed the presence since he had retreated, but now… It – They were still there, but something else was near.  Closer.

"She'll be alright," Trowa reassured the boy.  "Treize would never let anything happen to Zechs' ma – "  Suddenly he stopped, head whipping around to stare at the door.  His nostrils flared, eyes narrowing dangerously.  "Heero, come here."

Heero blinked, startled by the command in his voice, but obeyed him.  A scratching noise made him turn, and he saw the handle of the door move, rotating slowly.

The movement halted suddenly, and Heero was glad François had locked it.  Trowa edged in front of him, stance alert and body rigid.  Quatre grasped Heero's elbow, guiding him to stand behind the desk.  The doorknob rattled angrily, and Quatre's fingers tightened on his arm.  Heero tensed, blue eyes watching that handle; waiting.

Glass shattered.  Something landed heavily on his back and he went sprawling to the ground.  His head connected solidly with the desk, and pain exploded behind his eyes.  Arms seized his torso, dragging him backwards.  Distantly, he heard a savage growling, then the arms were gone and small hands cradled his head.  A crashing sound, then books rained down on his outstretched arm.  Snarling, a thud, then silence.

He stirred, groaning slightly.  "Heero?  Are you alright?"  It took him a second to place that voice.

"… Quatre?"  Something cold and wet touched his face, particularly the area by his temple that throbbed with pain.  He opened his eyes, realising he had closed them, and came face to face with green eyes surrounded by shaggy brown hair.  "Uh… Trowa?"

The wolf moved back, allowing him to sit up.  Heero gingerly touched his face, his fingers coming away sticky with blood.  "What happened?"

"They came through the window.  Trowa attacked them, but you'd already gone down."

Heero looked at Trowa, who was sniffing at Quatre's neck.  The wolf was huge, standing he'd be a little over a metre tall.  He was well over that in length.  His fur was brown, lighter along his chest and chin, with a line of darker fur along his spine.  Heero could see he was strong, his muscles supple and wiry.  Blood stained his jaw, the jaw he was currently pressing against Quatre's chest.

Quatre pushed him away gently.  "I'm fine."

A _click_ sound alerted them.  The wolf jumped to his feet swiftly, moving to stand in front of the sitting Quatre.  The door swung open, and Treize was revealed holding the key.  As soon as he saw them he relaxed, blue eyes travelling over the disturbed state of the room, resting on the far corner by the window.  Heero followed his gaze, seeing a dark crumpled form oozing blood.  He looked away quickly.

"You're all alright?"  They nodded at him, and he sighed.  "What happened?"

Quatre rose, helping Heero up with one hand.  "It was a vampire.  One of them distracted us, and he came in through the window."  They walked out of the study, Trowa limping at Quatre's side.  A small group of people stood there.  As soon as they had left the room, they entered, heading straight for the body.

Treize glanced at Heero, concerned eyes taking in his wounded temple.  "François, see to that head wound, and look at Trowa when you're done."

"I'll take care of Trowa," Quatre interrupted.  Treize nodded, eyes flickering to the large wolf at Quatre's side.

"Treize," Heero asked, hoping he would allay his fears.  "What did they want?"

Compassionate blue eyes gazed at him.  "You."

* * *

*grins*

Thanks to:

**HeeroDuo4eva:** Here's more!

**AkinaMeigatsuno:** Thank you, and its no problem. Well, shouldn't be. I do have Swiss cheese for a brain, so beware. But so far I've done okay, right guys? *… crickets chirp*

**Amarielmoon:** Hmm… do you know of any way I could make it look more interesting? ^_^ I'm so happy you're deprived of sleep! I mean… uh…

**Maria:** Good question. Guess you'll just have to wait and see.

**Lora Helen:** ^_^ Yes and yes! Thanks for reviewing, love!

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike:** You did! You fantastic person, you!

**Cryearthstearsfalltou:** ^_^ If you have, I don't care.

**B:** I will, and thank you, I am trying.

**Ink2:** Aha, that was because 'Shinigami' did a little modifying. Intriguing, ne?

**Shin-chan:** Thank you, I just love keeping you on your toes.

**Beeb:** I don't know, I heard it somewhere, but its really stupid if they do, over half of the stories on here are slash/yaoi. Thay _do_ have similarities, don't they? ^_^ I can do asleep, passing out… nope, not a problem *grins* Eep! _Another_ threat?! I must really be good ^_^

**Blah blah smicky smicky:** *blushes* Tee hee.

**Aquarius:** *anxious* That's good, right?

**Violet_eyes:** Thank you thank you! I love you!

**Akennea:** ^_^ I can imagine. Actually, I'd rather not.

**KittyDawningWWE:** Thanks, and… a little, tiny, tiny bit next chapter.

**ChimeraDragon:** Wouldn't you like to know? ^_~

**Kurokioku:** ^_^ Thank you so much!

**Tenshiamanda:** ^_^ Subtle. Hmm… I wonder…

**AdrienneS:** I will try, if the chapter plot fits.


	29. Chapter 28

Sorry, and enjoy.

* * *

At least he hadn't needed stitches.  Heero gazed into the mirror, fingers tracing the edge of his bandage.  Sure it looked like he'd fallen from his bicycle and his mom had had to patch him up, but luckily everyone he'd met here knew he was sixteen, not twelve.

Sighing, he left the bathroom, padding down the corridor to his own room.  He ignored the moans coming from his friends' room, long since used to their insatiable sexual appetite.  From what he gathered, Treize and Wufei had similar problems.  It seemed everyone was getting it on except for him.

He glanced out of the window as he closed and looked the balcony doors.  A gibbous moon tonight.  Pity Venus wasn't visible from this room.  Sliding between soft sheets, he curled up on his side, nuzzling the pillow.

His mind went back over the events of the day, glossing over the attack but pausing when he remembered Duo.  He frowned.  _Damn._  _I was going to ask Quatre if he'd seen Duo before that day._  The braided boy's image appeared in his mind, violet eyes dancing, hand outstretched to touch his cheek.  Heero felt that touch again, a phantom caress along his cheekbone.  Lips turning up in a smile, he fell asleep with Duo's face clear in his mind.

* * *

_"Run, quickly!"_

_"No, please!  Don't!"_

_People were running from him, casting terrified glances back at the shadow he had become._

_"Mama…"_

_A small child, barely a few years old, sat next to a dead body, tugging desperately at its skirt._

_"Mama, get up, please.  Mama?"_

_With one swift movement, the child lay as motionless as his mother, blood spilling from his neck, scared grey eyes staring up in despair.  He left the boy, soon hearing excited shouts erupt from his previous spot, followed by the sound of  tearing skin.  His fangs slid from their sheaths, and he seized a fleeing girl by the shoulder, savagely tearing at her neck.  He dropped her before he could fully drain her, leaving the twitching body for the ruthless hunters behind him._

_Looking up, he saw two figures standing strong against the surging mass of townspeople.  Curious, he arched his dark wings, leaping into the bloody sky.  Gracefully, he landed before them, falling into a crouch.  He straightened, folding his wings, eyes focused on the strangers._

_The blond male strode forward.  "Shinigami, my name is Treize Kushrenada, and this is Lady Une.  We have been sent from the Alliance to speak with you."_

_He remained silent.  This one was a vampire, for sure, but the woman…_

_"We have an offer for you."  Une stepped up beside Treize, standing particularly close,  brown eyes steady and unafraid.  "We would like you to join us."_

_He arched one eyebrow.  "What makes you think I would join you?"  He spoke for the first time, voice low and purring.  Neither of the strangers was unaffected, he noticed with distant pride._

_"Because we can offer you more than Drannen."  He tensed slightly at his master's name.  "Whatever you want, within reason."_

_He pondered this offer, listening to the screams of those being tortured or Turned.  His master had never given him anything in return for his duties, stating that as his Creator, he needn't.  He looked the blond man over appraisingly.  It would be pure justice to watch Drannen fall.  And he would be the one to bring it about, to see the look on his master's face as he experienced Shinigami's wrath._

_"Agreed," he said silkily, eyes dark and fangs flashing as he laughed._

* * *

Heero turned his head restlessly, dark hair slicked to his face as he breathed heavily.  Flickering eyelids betrayed his condition, and a slim hand caressed his bandaged forehead, long fingers smoothing over his hair tenderly.  Gradually, Heero quietened beneath the touch, head thrown back and throat bared.  Violet eyes lingered over the enticing flesh, resting at the base where Heero's pulse throbbed.  Denying his impulse, he dropped a gentle kiss on Heero's forehead, his chestnut braid falling to the bedside.

Reassured that Heero was not injured, Duo turned back to the window.  Taking one last look at the slumbering figure, he leapt from the balcony, landing with practised ease.  Soon they would discover what the prophecy told.  Then Heero would have to make his choice.

* * *

Thanks to:

**TheTrueSilver: **I should hope so.

**Dae Yuy:** Eep! Thank you *runs for the hills*

**Shin-chan:** You'll just have to make them between updates.

**Kaneku:** 1) Thank you and 2) I love that series – it's really fun.

**garasu-no-tenshi:** Thank you thank you thank you.

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike:** Yay! 300 reviews. *glomps* Keep going. Next goal = 400!

**HeeroDuo4eva:** Nowhere near. And Duo's worried – bless.

**Akennea:** ^_^ Ah, fun. And thanks.

**Lora Helen:** I'm sorry you sprained your wrist. I is wishing you well! Ahem. Ignore my grammar, I'm being odd again.

**shrl-tn:** Thanks. ^_^ I will do my best, but usually I just fit one or two main episode/events into a chapter, to keep you hooked.

**Cryearthstearsfalltou:** Um, thanks for the review!

**Kurokioku:** Thank you so much ^_^

Lady Jam: Much appreciated. 

**amariel moon:** ^_^ All coming up, I promise though when may require some work.

**Kanaloas Wrath:** Short but sweet.

**Beeb:** Yeah, everyone loves an unconscious Heero. I would love to, of course ^_^

**Tenshiamanda:** ^_^ You got it!


	30. Chapter 29

This really is not worth the wait, but we are getting there, I promise.

* * *

Blond head bowed, Rinneadd awaited his judgement.

"You failed me."  He flinched as the figure neared.  "This was the perfect opportunity to seize him, and you failed."

Long fingers grasped his chin, twisting his head until he was staring into twin pools of gold.  "I am sorry, master.  I – I will try harder," he said, wincing a little when the grip tightened.

"I warned you of the consequences, should you fail."

Brown eyes widened.  "No, please, I – "

"Silence."  Mouth open wide in a soundless scream, Rinneadd writhed at his feet.  "You should have known better than to return empty-handed."

"Please," he gasped out, searching for mercy in those golden eyes that regarded his figure so dispassionately.  Unbearable agony tightened his spine, then was gone.

"You will do better."

"Y – yes, my lord."  Rinneadd trembled at his sire's feet, resentment coursing through his veins.  "I will bring him to you."  Cold lips descended on his, golden eyes alight with a familiar desire.

_After I have made him mine._

* * *

Thanks to:

**DuoXheeropairingisawesome:** ^_^ Ain't he just. Mmm, love cookies.

**Cryearthstearsfalltou:** Thank you

**Eviltama:** Yes, yes, yes and… no. No clues for you, hee hee

**Beeb:** 2 for the price of 1. Never! Vampires are kewl and sexxxy ^_^

**WhiteWolfSearching:** What can I say? I'm evil. (Not really, I'm just a lazy @$$)

**garasu-no-tenshi:** As long as you're happy, I'm happy!

**Nana:** Longer? You're killing me here. No, I will, this one was just the one 'event' so it had to be short. Next one, though, yes yes.

**Ink2:** The unless is the key. And you'll find out for sure next chapter.

**Akennea:** If all they want is fluff, count yourself lucky ^_^

**HeeroDuo4eva:** maybe next chapter? And thanks.

**ChimeraDragon:** ^____^

**Tiff:** You are totally right. Not for 100 pocky sticks and a date with Duo would I spoil this story. Well, maybe for a date with Duo.

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike:** *puffs out chest proudly*

**Shin-chan:** Keep waiting ^_^

**kanaloas wrath:** 'tis, isn't it? Only… 15? More chapters left. Phew.

**Aki:** Yep! And you are the first person to wonder that. *huggles* Glad you noticed.

**Tenshiamanda:** Gotta get worse before it gets better.


	31. Chapter 30

I am so, so sorry. I have no excuse (well, I have lots, but it sounds better this way). And I'm afraid I don't have time to do individual responses anymore. Please keep reviewing, you guys are the only reason I've come this far. If I loose your support, you loose the story.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Heero gently turned another page, careful not to destroy the fragile parchment.  Glancing between the journal and its translation, he continued jotting down any words that he thought might be useful.  This diary had been written in the same archaic language as the prophecy, and François had found them a copy written in Latin (He had said that they were lucky to find such a _new_ translation).  Heero's moderate skills in this language would prove useful.  Opposite him, Quatre was dutifully slugging through another text, comparing the language with a similar copy in Arabic, and another in French.  In theory, their finished word lists would provide them with a way to translate the prophecy Shinigami had unearthed.  In theory.

However, Heero's thoughts had been more reluctant than his behaviour would suggest.  In the parlour, the first and only time Heero had actually read the prophecy, he had blacked out.  And then that dream… The language alone did not affect him; he had proved that with this journal.  Whatever the connection between the prophecy and himself; it could not be good.

He was not sure he _wanted_ it translated.

* * *

Plucking a single dark petal from the rose, he let it fall, watching its outline fade into the night.  Duo thoughtfully tapped the bud against his lips, in time to the faint musical beat that drifted through the house.  Heero was confused, out of his depth.  Once the prophecy became clear, he would have more to struggle with, and more would rest on his final decision than his own comfort.

Duo sighed.  Things were becoming difficult.  They did not have enough time to let things develop naturally, though he wished it were different.  He knew what the outcome would be, what it _must_ be, and he would do anything to see that it did not change.  He had no choice – any other situation would likely end in pain and death.  The path was set, and he could not deviate from it.

Alone by the window, he stared at the moon.  It would not be long now.  They had to act quickly, before Drannen could gather his full force.  Heero was so young, so naïve… So much would change when he realised his true purpose, his destiny.  Twirling the thorny stem between his fingers, Duo frowned briefly.  No matter Heero's fate, Duo was reluctant to make that change.

* * *

Rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly, Heero almost yawned.  Quatre gave him a small smile.  "You're exhausted.  Go to bed."  The sky had darkened without his notice, and the desk Heero sat at was littered with pages, all covered with his small, neat script.  "This should be enough.  Wufei and Trowa will piece together the prophecy from our notes," he continued.

Standing, Heero helped the blond gather the papers and they headed towards the parlour, where they had agreed to meet the others.  "Shinigami was here last night," Quatre said, casually.  "He dropped in to meet you, but you were asleep.  Apparently those roses left by Drannen's minions were a kind of mutation of Shinigami's actions.  Their petals were inscribed with the First's symbol – two swords crossing at the tips encircled by a crown."  Heero frowned.

"How do you know he didn't put it there himself?" he asked.

Quatre shook his head, ducking under a particularly low sconce.  "A signature like that cannot be forged.  It's a magical ability granted to mages, witches and a few of the more powerful of the other races.  Treize has one, and so does Shinigami."

Heero paused.  "Treize does?"

"His is a silver rose.  Most recently, the thorns are shown wrapped around a dragon."  In answer to Heero's look, he explained.  "Wufei's symbol."  Heero nodded, a gleam of amusement in blue eyes.  "Shinigami's is a silver sword flanked by two silver wings."

"Yes, I've seen it."  _Shin ran a hand through his short hair, and as he did so, Heero caught sight of a small symbol stitched on to the collar of Shin's plain black shirt.  He leaned forward slightly.  "What's that?"_  "It was on Shin's collar.  He told me that he served Shinigami."

"Did he now?" Quatre asked thoughtfully.  "I suppose he does, in a way."  They paused at the base of the staircase.  "Heero, why don't you go upstairs and rest, and I'll see if I can find Wufei.  Big day tomorrow."  Not bothering to find out exactly what he meant by that phrase, Heero turned to the stairs, grateful to be left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Treize curled a strand of dark hair around his finger, inhaling its faint, exotic scent.  Wufei remained still, allowing him this moment.  Frowning slightly, he glanced at the ring currently snug on the third finger of his left hand.  His eyes traced the contours of the silver rose, doubt steadily invading his thoughts.  So immersed in them was he that Treize's voice startled him, and he looked up curiously.

Forehead creased, concern and love showing in his light blue eyes, Treize repeated his question.  "What's wrong?  You hate it when I get romantic and 'onna-like'."  Wufei started to shake his head, but strong fingers caught his chin.  "Do not lie to me, _amant_ (1).  You've never been very good at that."

Wufei sighed.  He knew Treize would never probe his mind without his permission – they had decided that topic long ago – therefore Wufei would have to explain his feelings, something he was not proficient at.  "Shinigami was here last night."

"I know."  Treize's expression was confused.  "He requested that I wait a few days before I ask Heero to make his choice.  But what has caused this uncertain mood?"

"Choices," Wufei replied evenly.  "Are you sure you made the right one?"

It took a minute before he caught one, but Wufei's thoughts rang so clear that he was surprised Treize could not hear them.  "Wufei, _mon amour_ (2), why would think I regretted _anything_?"

"I know your history with him.  I…"  He swallowed.  This was harder than he thought.  "I understand if you wish to block the bond."

"Wufei!"  Treize seized him by the shoulders, shaking him roughly.  "You little _fool_!  How could you think – Why – I _love_ you, you idiot!"  Yanking him into his arms, Treize kissed him passionately, relieved when lightly muscled arms encircled his neck.

When they broke apart, Treize brought their foreheads together.  "I never want to hear anything like this again, is that clear?"  Wufei nodded, still a little breathless.  "Now," Treize cocked his head, eyes glinting.  "I'm suddenly very hungry."  Lips parting in a wild little laugh, Wufei bared his neck to his lover.  Treize growled, eyes turning dark with something other than humour.

Outside, Quatre turned on his heel, smiling.  "I wonder where Trowa got to."

* * *

(1) Lover

(2) My love

Ah. *cracks knuckles* We're back in business, ladies and gentlemen.


	32. Chapter 31

Yeah, I know, it's short, it's a cliffhanger, it's not very good, but it upped the rating. I wanted to give you a moment to get used to it.  Chapter dedicated to my 400th reviewer, FREAK014. Thank you, guys.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

Heero stripped to his briefs, the clinical white blending with the colour of his room.  He moved to shut the billowing curtains, but on consideration, decided to leave them open.  The moon was so beautiful; its light almost eclipsed the stars.  Heero thought it a shame that the tiny dots would fade into the background whenever the moon appeared.

Sliding between the silken sheets, Heero curled up on his side.  In this place, he felt as safe as he did in his apartment.  Everyone here was so closely involved, they were like a family, and he felt like this place was close to becoming home.

* * *

_A body arched underneath him, golden fingers gripping his shoulders painfully.  He kissed a path across a strong chest, pausing to caress one caramel nipple with his tongue, which produced a low moan.  Another thrust, another moan.  He grinned against taut skin, fangs pressed against delicious heat._

_The legs wrapped around his waist tightened and the man seized his braid as he cried out.  Grasping a handful of blonde hair, he tilted the man's head back, watching blue eyes narrow in sudden realisation.  He grinned wickedly, sinking pearl-white fangs into a tanned neck corded with tension._

_The man's groan echoed throughout the chamber, signifying his release.  He drank the vampire's heady blood until he was satisfied, and then allowed himself to rest.  His companion lay still, eyes closed._

_After a moment, he stretched, planting a light kiss on the man's jawbone.  "You have held up your end of the bargain admirably, Treize Kushrenada.  You shall have my allegiance."_

* * *

Heero cried out, sitting up as the dream ended.  Panting, he wiped at the sweat that had gathered on his face.  _Kami…_  That had been a little more extreme than the last one.  He had recognised the blond man almost at once, his name only served to confirm his theory.

But _Heero_ had been the one that had thrust inside him.  _He_ had tasted the blood as it flooded his mouth, and he'd _liked_ it.

* * *


	33. Chapter 32

Finally, the prophecy!!

* * *

Everyone but Heero held a copy of the prophecy, awaiting the translation.  Wufei and Trowa had been given full reign of the entire mansion to piece together its meaning from the vocabulary lists that they'd been given, and now they had the answer.  From the look on Wufei's face, it wasn't good.

"We were able to translate the prophecy.  The punctuation and grammar may not be exact, but we think that we got the gist."  Trowa nodded, continuing when Wufei paused.

"The first paragraph, beginning 'Nun brennen ri Nun', runs;

                        'Darkness created by Darkness,

floods the world with terror,

death hunting with no mercy.'"

"We think this might be a reference to the Great War," Wufei said, brow furrowed.  "The 'Darkness created by Darkness' is D – Shinigami, created by Drannen."

"He was created?" Heero asked Quatre quietly.  He'd not heard this part of the story.

"Made into a vampire," Quatre nodded.  "He was given much more power, however, becoming something else entirely."  Treize glanced at them briefly.

"The next part," Wufei interrupted.  "'Vo onte hiey Trii', was a little more difficult.  The literal translation, we got as,

                        'The taste of Life turns the God of Death,

destroys the Creator,

but the Darkness is weakened.'

"We're not sure what the 'taste of life' could be, but – "

"Blood."  All heads turned to Heero.  He was remembering his dream.  "The taste of life – the taste of blood.  Blood… is life."  Wufei paused, pondering that for a moment.

"Yes."  Treize was looking at him strangely.  "Blood is life.  It's symbolic – the actual blood would not have affected him, just signified the trigger that turned him against Drannen."

"It wouldn't even need to be human," Heero said, looking directly into blue eyes.

"Whatever its meaning, it refers to Shinigami turning against the First," Quatre said, looking Heero.  "The last line, 'but the Darkness is weakened' – Shinigami is the darkness, so that's Shinigami weakened by Drannen's defeat, yes?"  Trowa nodded.

"Shinigami then, and Shinigami now, are two very different beings," Treize added quietly.

"Next is the part that we could not make sense of," Wufei continued.

                        'Power is divided,

a mate is created,

born out of Darkness into Life.'

"This doesn't refer to anything that we could find, that's been documented."

"Hmm."  Treize was adding his two cents.  "The divided power could have come from the previous line – Shinigami might have lost his power, but it might not have been destroyed."

"Yes," Quatre nodded.  "But the mate?  'Born out of Darkness'… The power, Shinigami's power, created him?"

"Drannen's defeat tore over half of Shinigami's soul from him," Trowa said quietly.  "Coupled with the energy created from Drannen's defeat, it might have been enough to create a new life.  His soul mate…"

There was silence.  "The last…?" Heero asked.

Wufei glanced down.  "Yes – 'O  ferrner hiey crella deggria vo Jennar.'  A joining of souls restores the balance.  And the last two lines read 'the prince of darkness, the prince of light."

"_Anakh hiey Nun, anakh hiey Yen_."  Heero glanced at Treize, alarmed.  Why did those words sound so familiar?  "Shinigami, the prince of darkness, and his soul mate, the prince of light…"  Blue eyes met his own.  "Heero Yuy."

* * *

*snickers*


	34. Chapter 33

I know, I know, and I am really sorry for the wait. I really appreciate all of your reviews, but I'm afraid I won't be able to reply, I just don't have enough time to do both the story and the review replies.

This story has become an epic, and I don't quite know how. Never fear, the end is nigh.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

Even from here, Quatre could feel that those words had affected Heero.  Blue eyes had widened almost imperceptibly, and Quatre could quite easily sense the shocked emotions lurking just beneath his impassive exterior.  Faintly pink lips straightened into a thin line, and Heero's beautiful eyes narrowed.

"I am this… Shinigami's sol mate?"  At the others' silent nods, he continued.  "Created from half of his soul by Drannen's power.  And to defeat him, I would have to…"

"Bond to Shinigami, yes," Treize added helpfully.

"It's not a _bad_ thing, Heero," Quatre said a little desperately.  "Once you bond, you don't have to stay together.  D – Shinigami won't force his presence on you."  Heero nodded sharply, not responding.  "And there are benefits," Quatre added, not really focusing on what he was saying.  Dark blue eyes flickered to meet his own.

"… Benefits?"

"Bonding with a member of a supernatural race grants you some of their own powers," Wufei took over, removing his spectacles and rubbing the bridge of his nose.  "It differs with each race and each person.  To do so with a vampire, you would usually receive heightened senses, greater strength and speed, perhaps mild telepathy or even shape shifting.  It's not impossible to bond with someone who isn't your soul mate, but it is more difficult."

"What about breaking a bond?" Heero asked quietly.

"There is no way to break a bond," Treize replied.  "You can block it for a certain period of time, if both parties are willing, but the shields must  be renewed continually.  But you cannot destroy a bond.  Even death cannot erase it completely."  He looked Heero over with concern in his eyes.  "Perhaps you should get some rest, Heero.  Shinigami has requested that you are given time to think this over, and, if you are willing, he would like to meet either tonight or tomorrow."  Nodding again, Heero quickly left the room.

Quatre worried his bottom lip, watching as his friend disappeared.  Treize should not have blurted it out like that; they should have had a chance to try and prepare Heero.

_How could we have prepared him for something like this?_ came a tired-sounding question.  Quatre glanced over at his own soul mate.  Trowa was looking at him wearily.  _To learn that your life is not your own, that everything you thought knew about yourself was a lie…  There was nothing we could do to prepare him._  

_I know, Trowa, but he is my friend._

_Do not worry, little one.  Duo will not let him get hurt._

* * *

The door to his room slammed shut behind him.  Heero stood where he was, eyes dark and fixed on a space near the balcony.

_I was… created?  I'm part of Shinigami?  My soul – No.  _His_ soul.  This body was created from his power, this soul is his own._  _I, Heero, am a part of him._

_No.  It's not true.  It's not possible.  **It's not true.**_

_Those vampires were interested in me for a reason.  I wondered why they would be after me.  How utterly stupid of me.  They didn't want _me_, they wanted _him_.  It's _his_ soul in this body, _his_ soul they wanted.  I am not important._

"Enough."  Heero whipped around, startled.  No one should have been able to sneak up on him like that.  _No one human._  "I was intending to wait until you had come to terms with all this.  I'd hoped you would've given me a chance.  But now, I'm glad I came up here."  A familiar figure stalked towards him, the afternoon sunlight catching on short blond hair.  It took a moment for Heero to recognise him.

"Shin?  What are you doing in here?"  Those oh-so-familiar violet eyes glanced up at him.

"There are some things we need to talk about, Heero."  Shin walked over to stand across from him, voice eyes serious.  "Perhaps you should sit down."  Heero perched on the edge of his bed.  _Not more surprises?_  Shin grinned a familiar, wry grin.  "I'm afraid so."  Ignoring Heero's start of surprise, he continued.  "I may have not been completely honest with you before.  I didn't lie, but neither did I tell the whole truth.  I am Shin, but only in this form."

"Form?"  Wait.  Earlier, Wufei had mentioned something about… "You're a shape shifter?"

"I am a vampire, but I can assume different forms.  As Shin, I can move among others of my species without being detected or recognised."  Heero frowned slightly.

"But why would you fear…?"  Then he got it.

"Yes," Shin responded, seeing the light of understanding in Heero's eyes.  "In my other primary form, I am known as Shinigami.  But, Heero, I also go by other names, one of which, my true name, you know already."

"What?  But how could I know it?"

"You'll see."  Then in front of his eyes, Shin's form shifted, the image flowing to take on the shape of someone else, someone Heero would know anywhere.  The violet eyes were the same, but the long rope of chestnut hair set on fire by the rays of the sun, that was different.

"Duo…?"

* * *

"Duo…"  Heero stared at him, unblinking.

"Hey, beautiful.  Long time no see."

"You – you're Shinigami?"

"Yep."  Duo grinned at him.  "Pretty cool, ne?"  He barely ducked Heero's sudden punch.  "Hey, babe, what's going on?!"

"You _bastard_!" Heero hissed, going after him as the other boy backed away.  "Bakayarou!  The whole time?!"  He swung at him again.  "K'so!  Why didn't you _tell_ me?!"

"Heero!"  His wrists were seized in an unyielding grip, and he was forced still, held, trembling, against Duo's strong form.  Unable to move away, Heero settled for glaring at Duo, blue eyes dancing with fury.  "Heero…"  The grip on his arms loosened, but before he could take advantage of the fact, Duo's long-fingered hands slid along his jaw, cradling his face gently.  "Would you have believed me?" Duo asked softly.  Heero hesitated.  "It was only after our first encounter together that you were targeted.  Understand, Heero; I had to be sure.  No matter my own feelings, if you weren't the one, I couldn't pursue a relationship, not with a war on my hands."

"… Aa, I do understand."  He couldn't dispute the truth of Duo's statement, but he hesitated over one part of the other boy's small speech.  "Your own feelings?"  Duo raised an eyebrow, looking confused for a moment.  Then he gave a low chuckle.

"Of course.  Heero, I am pretty well on my way to falling in love with you.  I will not force you to bond with me; it's your own decision.  Besides, you barely know me, and I can't –"

"I'll do it."

"Heero?!"  Violet went wide, and Duo stepped back.  Heero's features were resolute.

"According to the others, this Drannen is evil, and will attempt to take over the world, probably using me.  The best hope anyone has of defeating him is if we… bond.  It may also help to explain the things that have been going on lately, and what's been happening to me."  His arguments were logical and well thought out.  He had nothing worth going back.  This was a chance to start a new life, a better one.

"Is that all, Heero?"  Duo's eyes were soft and gentle.

"I…"  Heero hesitated.  "I like you, also."  The smile that curved Duo's lips made him glad for having spoken, even though they revealed his vulnerability.

"Alright, then.  We'll wait until tomorrow night – there are some things that I have to see to, and it might be a good idea if we talk through what you should expect."  Heero nodded, not arguing as Duo led him to the bed.  Sighing softly as the chestnut haired boy settled beside him, Heero didn't fight sleep.  He was not bothered by dreams that night.

* * *


	35. Chapter 34

His chapter is dedicated to my 500th reviewer, **ionay**. Thanks all you who reviewed. I am living off them, at the moment.

I am sorry for the long wait. To those gundam wing universe readers, there is a LEMON here.  That is malexmale sex, slash, yaoi, whatever you know.  Be warned.

To the fanfiction.net readers, no lemon here, I'm afraid. I've put a link in to the above site if you want to take a look, but bear in mind that it is malexmale sex.  YAOI.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

"Heero, I know you spoke of this yesterday, but are you sure?" Duo asked, violet eyes steady.  They sat across from each other in Heero's extravagant bedroom, going through what Duo had called, Phase 1: Confirmation.  "There's no going back."

"I have nothing to go back to."  Everything that mattered was here.  Quatre and Trowa both were already part of this world (in a moment of brutal honesty, Heero acknowledged that neither had been the first name he had thought of), and nothing at his apartment tempted him to return.  _Besides, it's only right that Duo wanted his soul back._

"Don't!"  Heero winced at the sudden grip on his shoulders, and the pressure eased, but did not disappear.  "Don't ever think that," he added softly.  Faint chords of resentful anger still coursed through Heero's body, and they flared into life at this obvious lie.

"It's true, isn't it?  Your soul was torn apart and half became a different life, became me.  I am the part of your soul that you lost in battle."

"Heero…"  Violet eyes narrowed.  "That's _bullshit_."  Heero blinked.  "It was not my soul that tore in half, but our soul that split in two."

"What?"  Now he was utterly confused.

"The strange dreams you've been having lately?"  Well _that_ was the understatement of the century.

"It was…  as if I were you," Heero said quietly.  _Could it be true?_

"Because you were there.  They're memories.  That's why Drannen took me, schooled me to become Shinigami; I was an oddity, born with two conjoined souls.  And, as Shinigami, I could draw on both."  He gave a small, sardonic smile.  "I had twice as much power as should have been possible; it made us the perfect weapon, but it cost us our sanity."

"But then you turned against him.  You made a deal with Treize."

"Yes.  Whatever I wanted in exchange for my help to defeat Drannen."  Duo's eyes gleamed with amusement.  "I think you know what I took."

_A body arched underneath him, golden fingers gripping his shoulders painfully.  He kissed a path across a strong chest, pausing to caress one caramel nipple with his tongue…_

Heero flinched at the mental image he couldn't stop.  "Aa."  He realised that, at some deeper level, he accepted this explanation, absurd though it sounded.  Something occurred to him.  "When we bond, will… could I become a vampire?"

"No," Duo answered firmly.  "In a normal bond between vampire and human, the vampire would share some of his innate abilities, like heightened strength or improved hearing.  We, however, passed that stage long ago.  All the bond will do is link us telepathically and waken your abilities."

"Mine?" Heero asked, frowning.

"Those vampires were after you for a reason: you have some pretty special powers of your own, you know.  If someone wanted to drain energy from you, they could become near invincible."

"But the others –"

"They don't know why so many were after you.  Most thought it was because of the prophecy.  For the past few weeks you've been radiating energy.  Not many can consciously sense it, but outside of Noin's shields or until you learn to build your own, it'll attract everything with half a brain.  It's how I found you."

"You were looking?"

"Of course.  My soul aches without you."

"Then… we should do it."  It was Duo's turn to blink.

"Now?"

"Why not?"  Little smirk.

"Uh…"  Another blink.  "No reason, I guess."  He tilted his head, expression going blank for a moment before he refocused on Heero.  At the blue-eyed boy's raised eyebrow, he explained.  "Quatre's a pretty strong empath, I thought it would be polite to warn him."  Heero's cheeks flushed.  "They'll leave some wards up and evacuate, I expect.  Too much power in here for them to stand it without soaking some up themselves."  Pulling him to his feet, Duo led him to the bed.  "You're sure?"  Swallowing, Heero nodded.  Duo smiled gently, tilting Heero's head towards him with one hand.  "Relax.  Follow your emotions."

The following LEMON has been censored from this edition, and can be found at http:www. gundam- wing- universe. net/ fanfiction/stories. php?id=484 &chapter =35. Just remove the spaces. It is NC-17 rated stuff, so don't pay it a visit if you're underage. Everything else you need is here. 

Long fangs sank into Heero's unprotected flesh, tearing into the artery.  Whole body arching, head thrown back, Heero's eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as images flashed before his eyes.

A longhaired woman cradled a small child to her chest, looking up at a priest.  Other children surrounded them, laughing. 

…

Men dragged a violet-eyed boy from a burning building.  He was screaming. 

…

_The boy crouched on the floor, bemused and bewildered, clutching a wound in his neck._

_…_

_Older now, chestnut hair wrapped in a braid, violet eyes watched emotionlessly as he was presented with a dark-haired girl.  Fangs slid from his mouth._

_…_

_The same boy, surrounded by broken bodies, laughing.  There was blood on his lip._

_…_

_Dark shadows and chords of white light swirled around him.  Someone else stood close, glaring, hands wreathed in blue flame.  The violet-eyed boy grinned._

A faint, tickling sensation drew his mind from the darkness.  Blue eyes flickered open slowly as Heero recalled his mind.  He felt… sated.  Full, like he'd been missing something and it'd been returned.  But exhausted, too.  Duo stroked one finger down from the bridge of his nose to the tip, interrupting his thoughts, and Heero located the tickly sensation.  He suddenly remembered the reason he was passed out naked in Duo's arms.  Hopefully red looked good on him.

_You look beautiful._

Blue eyes widened.  _… Duo?_  The vampire smiled.

Hai? 

Heero's mind chose to focus on the completely irrelevant issue.  "You speak Japanese?"

"From you.  In exchange for the telepathy."  He grinned.

Heero remembered the images that he'd seen when he'd… uh, when Duo had bit him.  He knew them, now.  Now, they were as familiar as if he'd experienced them himself.  No wonder: he had.

There was something… a presence, at the back of his mind, dark and elusive.  He could feel it… throbbing gently.  Frowning, he tried to focus on it, tried to… touch it, almost.

_Well, hello to you too._

It felt like velvet.  _Duo?_  The… whatever-it-was, reached out to him, caressing his mind.  Heero's lips parted involuntarily.  _Duo…_  It withdrew, despite Heero's fierce attempts to hold onto it.

"I don't want you wearing yourself out."  Duo winked at him.  Grinned.  "You need some time to adjust, let things… settle."  He eased himself from Heero's arms, padding over to his clothes.

Drowsily, "Duo…?"  He was so tired.

"Shh."  Fully dressed, Duo dropped a kiss on his forehead.  "I have to find Une."  Violet eyes roved over his form, and Heero could feel him waver, his desire to stay fighting with his duty to make sure that the Council knew what was going on.  But Heero's eyes were already closing, and Duo's emotions were dominated by reluctance and resignation.  "Sleep.  You're safe here."  Heero watched him leave with a last backward glance before he succumbed to exhaustion.


	36. Chapter 35

Sorry for the long wait, but you'll be pleased to hear that my exams have finished (thank the Goddess).  Also sorry for the shortness, but now that I have more free time expect more chapters. And it had to finish where it does; couldn't continue it this chapter without it sounding stilted, forced. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A noise pulled his mind from blissful darkness, drawing conscious thought back from the abyss.  He forced heavy eyelids open as far as they would go, colours blurring into one chaotic mess.  The noise came again, distant and muffled, but definitely there.  Heero struggled to lift himself from the temptation of silk sheets, blinking and dazed.  A splintering sound, like wood shattering.  _…What?_  It seemed like it was coming from the foyer, but why would someone be breaking down a door?

Heero staggered from the bed, heading for the hallway.  A moment later he returned to yank on Duo's Oxford shirt, tugging it down over his thighs (AN: whistles****).  Duo had suggested that the others evacuate, did that mean he was alone here?  Voices echoed up to him, and he crouched at the end of the corridor, hidden in shadow.

"Someone spent a lot of work on those wards.  He must be here."  Heero immediately recognised the purring tenor.  It seems the Council had been right when they cautioned him about John.

"Not enough, obviously."  Heero crept closer, peering between banisters to the scene below. The door had been broken in.  John was there, looking as though he had stepped straight out of a 17th century painting.  The girl who had spoken was examining the floor in the centre of the room, dark hair cropped close to her head, and standing beside her was another girl with longer, brown hair.  A few other figures stood around them, but Heero got the impression that they were just hired fangs.  There were a couple of dark-clothed bodies sprawled at the base of the stairs; looked like Duo hadn't left him completely alone after all.  Much good that was.  "Noin is really slipping."

"Luck."  That was the brown-haired girl.  The other surged to her feet.

"Hey, I don't see you chipping in.  I'm the one doing all the work, here."

"Hush, children."  John disappeared into what Heero knew as the parlour, and the dark-haired girl stuck out her tongue at where he had been.  "Hilde, are there any more wards?"

"Nope.  We are good to go."  Emerging from the parlour, John looked pleased.

"This place stinks of vampire."  The brown-haired girl wrinkled her nose cutely, eyes cold and distant.

"Might want to remember your company, there, Midii," Hilde grinned.  "Rinneadd, here, is pretty high up in the food chain."  _Rinneadd?_  The blond man glared, light glinting off pearly fangs.  Heero swallowed, suddenly realising that he was way, way out of his league.  A wave of dizziness hit him, and he leaned heavily against the wall.  _Duo…_  He had to get out of here.

"You three," to the muscle, "check the ground floor.  We have to find him, and quickly."

_Heero?_  He blinked.  Oh, right, the telepathic bond, thing.

"Right.  Wouldn't want ol' Scarface to get angry, now, would we?"  Hilde bounced in place on the balls of her feet, face frozen in a mischievous grin.

Duo…  John – Rinneadd – he's here, the wards are gone – 

"Dammit, witch, hold your tongue!  You've done your job, and I have no compunction against being rid of you for good."

_Easy, all right, I'm coming.  Be careful, love._

"Ouch.  One could almost believe that you meant that."

_Duo…_  Heero sighed, head falling forward against the banisters with a faint _clunk_.

Midii's head whipped round.  "He's there!!"  Heero started.  Rinneadd turned, gazed at him.  His eyes were red where they should have been white, each brown iris a hollow well of pain and anger.  He ran.


	37. Chapter 36

Sorry, again, for the long wait; our connection's been having problems so we've been suffering without fanfiction for the past few months (I came close to insanity, I tell you). This is the first chance I've had to update, and am very sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Duo hiked one eyebrow as he glanced over Quatre's dishevelled state. His trousers hung off his hips, creased and wrinkled. His shirt was fastened irregularly, also crumpled, and his hair… well, let's just say it seemed pretty obvious what Duo'd interrupted. "You look _kawaii_, kitty-love, but I suggest you get a little organised before we leave." Hang on, though. The telepathic message he'd sent before him had related the last few hours to Quatre (with a few omissions, of course), and Trowa had taken off to gather as much of the Council as could be found this early in the morning. In that case, what, exactly, had Quatre been getting up to? He wasn't really the kind of person to, err… blow his own trumpet, as it were. "I thought Trowa was with Lupe?" Duo asked curiously.

"H-he's with the Council, but r-resting." Blushing, Quatre stammered out an explanation, all too aware of his appearance, no doubt. Slender eyebrows rose further in complete surprise.

"Interesting. I would never have thought to use the bond like that." Duo mused on that idea for a second as Quatre attempted to straighten his clothes.

"Heero's alright?" the blond asked as they left his estate. He struggled to fold the collar on his blue shirt until Duo stopped to help him.

"Hai. Exhausted, but that's to be expected. It'll take a few days for him to get accustomed to the change." Worrying at his lip, Quatre nodded in agreement.

"Not only has he got the bond to deal with, but his body's got to adjust to his new abilities. He'll be pretty vulnerable for a while."

"I know," Duo sighed. "It tore me up inside, leaving him like that."

"The others have to know what's going on." They wouldn't be long, anyway, but Shinigami was needed for their consequent decisions.

"Aa, I know, demo… How can you stand leaving Trowa for so long?" Quatre smiled at the little threads of Japanese woven into Duo's speech, evidence of Heero's influence.

"By realising that it's a necessity," he replied simply. Duo glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"And some serious reunion sex afterwards, I expect."

"I'm not one to kiss and tell." With a little smirk that told all.

"If it's anything like I remember, then I'm sure he won't be disappointed." Leering half-heartedly at Quatre's blush, Duo mentally caressed the light presence at the back of his mind. Heero was still asleep, he noted. Hopefully he'd be back before he awakened.

A couple were missing, but most of the Council had assembled, gathered in one small room, quiet and weary as they calculated a plan. Trowa had appeared in a much better state than Duo had seen his blond friend, but the vampire easily detected bite marks on his bottom lip. Long-distance sex, huh? He'd have to try it some time.

"When do you think Heero will be ready to fight, Shinigami?" Treize asked, formal in the presence of so many powerful figures.

"A few days, maybe a week," Duo shrugged. "It's hard to tell. I'll coach him through as many of his new abilities as I'm familiar with, but it'll take some time." Une nodded.

"I suppose that'll have to do. Any news on where Drannen might be hiding?"

"My wolves suspect an abandoned block of houses a few hours from here, but we have not been able to pinpoint-"

Suddenly, Noin cried out, grasping at a nearby chair to stay standing. Zechs hurried to her side, mask off for once, eyes flashing concern. "The wards – they've been shattered! I can't–" Duo stiffened, immediately reaching out to that presence in his mind that had come to mean the world to him. Something was blocking him, a mental wall of blue flame that seemed eerily familiar…

The room had erupted into chaos, spinning around Duo as he stood motionless, eyes blank as he fought to reach Heero. Then, abruptly, a voice in the dark:

Duo… 

He grasped onto it, forcing himself through the barrier.

_Heero?_ He was being thrown back. Desperately he called out, emotions he hadn't felt in eons pounding through his veins. _Heero?_

Duo… John – Rinneadd – he's here, the wards are gone– 

He was confused, scared, vulnerable; emotions he would never show screaming through his voice into Duo's mind.

_Easy, all right, I'm coming. Be careful, love._ Then he was gone, and blue fire leapt and cackled where Heero's presence had been. He'd be gone by the time they got to Treize's mansion.

Around him, people yelled for assistance, mobilising their troops, banding together and shouting orders, but Duo was oblivious. His violet eyes narrowed, the pupils thinning and lengthening into narrow slits. Drannen had created him, forsaken him, betrayed him. In revenge he had turned against the hand that fed him and almost destroyed it. This time, Drannen had stolen the one thing that meant more to Duo than his freedom. And for that, he would rip his soul to pieces.

evil laugh


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Everything hurt. He came to slowly, brows creasing at the sudden onslaught of sounds and smells. Wax, and the crackling of flames. Heavy breathing and a strong scent of aftershave. More faint, rustling sounds and many footsteps, the sudden howl of a wolf.

Something thudded by his ear and he jerked awake. A stranger paced in circles a few metres away, footsteps like gunshots against the stone, more figures surrounding him. Groaning slightly, Heero tried to sit upright. Iron manacles twisted into his flesh, chaining him to the wall, immobile. The men stirred, quiet conversations halting to observe him. Heero ignored them, pulling at the cuffs, silently testing their strength.

His position was awkward, and he couldn't see a way out. A current of fear ran through him; fear he hadn't felt since he was a child. If the others were right about what this Drannen wanted, then if he succeeded, the entire world was in danger. That included Duo, himself, Quatre, Trowa, and everyone else Heero had known and met within the last few days (_Has it only been a few days?_). The one thing to reassure him was the thought that he had been able to contact Duo. The Council would know what had happened and they'd come after him (_if they could even find him_, his subconscious piped up). A wall of cold, blue flames blocked Duo's presence in his head, the same kind of strange energy he had seen in Duo's mind when they had bonded, dancing around a man's hands. _He'll come,_ Heero told his rational mind. Slumping against the wall, he glared up at the strangers wearily. _He has to come._

They poised at the edge of action, awaiting their commander's signal. Lines of shadowy figures were grouped together a little way away from a single, excluded mansion. Vampires used their art to cloak their group in darkness while witches and psychics shielded them from detection with mental and magical wards. Quatre stood in the midst of a small circle of tall figures, masking their emotions so the guards strolling through the gardens a few metres away detected nothing. Solid and comforting, Trowa's presence was silent encouragement at his side. They'd spoken their last words an hour or so ago, not at all sure that they'd come through this alive.

The green-eyed boy had wanted him to stay behind, but his usefulness as a psychic could not be ignored, and his heightened senses, improved by their bond, would enable him to join them. Despite Trowa's objections, he had been overridden.

Quatre cut off all thought of his lover, focusing on his task. Each group had a specific duty, conferred by Une and Treize who stood at east and west ends, respectively. They were to coordinate the main assault, distracting Drannen's primary defence while his own group entered in a rescue attempt. Consisting of himself, Trowa, and six or seven werewolves, they should be unaffected by the charm that had lured so many vampires into Drannen's service. Shinigami would lead this group himself, and stood somewhere out of sight, undetectable. They were Heero's only chance; he had no knowledge of how to unlock his abilities and was at Drannen's mercy. And if the vampire could somehow find a way to harness his powers, they would have no chance of bringing him back.

A wolf's howl interrupted his thoughts, quickly followed by more cries that seemed to erupt from all around them. Trowa shifted, muscles rippling as he forced himself to stay still. The wolves around them tensed, eager for their own call to battle. _It is time. _Duo suddenly stepped from the shadows in front of them, narrowed eyes divided by thin, cat-like pupils. _To the hunt._

A chorus of howls rose up around him, bodies shifting and blurring as they were replaced by the lean, muscled forms of wolves. Trowa turned to him, green eyes locking with blue until he, too, was taken by the change. They leaped forward, yammering around Duo, impatient for the blood and chaos of battle. Quatre tracked with his lover's chestnut coat with his eyes, then turned back to Duo, suppressing the tumult of emotions at the back of his head, trying desperately to avoid succumbing to his lover's bloodlust. His own calmer state should temper Trowa's, but the wolf's instincts were strong. Straightening, he glanced up at the building with narrowed eyes.

Duo glanced over his pack with pleased eyes. His love lay within this place, he could sense it. They would tear their way in and sever his bonds, and then he would fight Drannen, for the last time.


	39. Chapter 38

Hey there minna-san. Sorry for the shortness, and that I don't have time to reply to all your _wonderful_ reviews. However, we are nearing the end. I estimate that there will be two or three chapters after this. No more.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

10101010010101010010011010100101001010110101011010101000101010101101001001010101011001010010100

The iron shackles chafed at his skin, burning relentlessly as he was pushed forward. Those hired fangs that seemed to permeate the very walls of this place surrounded him, tugging him on. Dizziness overcame him again and he slumped against one of them in weary exhaustion. Propping him up, the vampire snaked an arm around Heero's hips, supporting his form as they continued. Each vampire's eyes were narrowed in derision and contempt, but some held glimmers of baser emotions. Heero was still wearing Duo's white Oxford shirt, and his long legs were not spared from their gaze. Too tired to protest, he ignored their presence as best he could.

Rinneadd walked ahead, his embroidered vest glinting in the candlelight. Back stiff in obvious pride, his arrogant demeanour drew Heero's attention. _He's proud that he captured me,_ Heero realised absently. _A trophy for his master._ A spark of anger ignited deep inside him, somewhere beneath the bone-deep weariness and fluttering confusion that clouded his senses.__

They entered an unfamiliar room and the fangs dispersed, disappearing as quickly as they'd come. Heero crumpled without support, landing on his knees on a richly decorated carpet. Rinneadd ignored him, striding forward to greet two other figures. Glancing up with heavy-lidded eyes, Heero recognised the two girls that had broken into Treize's mansion.

"Ah, Rinni, there you are." Rinneadd glared at the dark haired girl, and Hilde laughed. "What, no chance to molest the little pet? Ah, I'm sure ol' Scarface'll let you have a turn. After he's taken his fill, of course. Eh, Midii?" The other figure ignored her, brow furrowed in absent thought. Heero watched them from under his eyelashes. Maybe they'd get distracted and he'd be able to run for it. Another wave of dizziness passed through him, and he closed his eyes, wincing. Maybe not.

"Quiet, witch. You're lucky I haven't killed you yet," the blond man snarled at her, unsettling eyes flaring anger.

"Ah, relax. You needed me for the wards, and I doubt Scarface'll let the oh-so-wonderful Noin's apprentice be sucked dry just because you've got a problem with magic."

"I do not have a problem with magic, I have a problem with _yo_-"

"Quiet." The room silenced so quickly Heero thought the soft word might as well have been a bomb. Rinneadd fell to the floor in a deferential crouch, the two girls quickly following suit. The figure entering the room ignored them, walking past to stand before Heero. Blinking, the dark-haired boy stared at the feet centred in his vision. Slowly, he looked up.

The man looked young, with long golden hair and narrowed violet eyes. Heero would have called him beautiful, but for one side of his face that was unrecognisable; misshapen and deformed in an angry red burn scar. It covered his neck and disappeared beneath the collar of his wine red jacket. With a sympathetic wince, Heero wondered how serious it was on the parts he couldn't see.

"Drannen." Violet gaze raking over his body, Heero shivered as his mind compared the gaze to Duo's.

"I haven't heard that name in a very long time." Soft and melodious, the rolling tone held steel beneath its surface. "I go by _Nun_ now." _Darkness,_ Heero's mind supplied, the words of the prophecy circling his head.

Abruptly Drannen tilted his head as if he was listening to some inner voice. "Shinigami approaches. Hilde, Midii, head off their little hunting party. Decimate it." The girls nodded, withdrawing, eyes lowered to the floor. Heero saw Hilde glance at him before she left, a strange emotion in her eyes. "Rinneadd, stand guard outside. I cannot be interrupted." Reverent, the blond backed away, glaring at Heero resentfully. Drannen's familiar violet eyes turned back to him.

_Orange light glowing to crimson, bright, insidious, darted through with blue flame_

Shaking away the image, Heero frowned. His emotions had begun to quiet, and for the first time, he could sense an odd, unfamiliar presence wrapped around him, saturating this room, all centring on the being before him. It was like that time he had stood by Noin's wardstone, surrounded by her magic and struggling not to run. This, though, seemed infinitely more dangerous, and slid against his mind in seductive temptation. Desperate, he reached for Duo's presence, rebuffed again by blue fire. Revulsion coursed through him and he forced down nausea, shying away from the obsequious taint.

"You, Heero, have caused me some irritation," Drannen continued, either not noticing Heero's discomfort or not caring. "When that _espaadi_ Duo, as he now calls himself, betrayed me for that circle of spineless fools, he weakened me." Violet eyes darkened in anger that echoed in his voice. "But he, too, was weakened. One part of his soul tore free and manifested itself in a separate life form. In you." Slender fingers seized his chin, yanking his head upwards. "I knew that I could regain my former glory by possessing the _Anakh hiey Yen_. Shinigami's shadows will be futile without his precious Light." Grasp tightening, a faint impression of blue flames danced around his other hand.

"You can't use me," Heero hissed at him, his own blue eyes narrowing. "I bonded to Duo; you're parlour tricks are useless." A low, mocking laugh rang through the room, and Heero hesitated.

"Idiot! I do not need to _bond_ with you to steal your power!" Pale lips twisted in scorn and Drannen glanced at him contemptuously. "The light sings through your blood and in your soul; it is _that_ I will take." Eyes wide, Heero felt the first threads of despair touch his heart.

10010101010101010101010101001001101110101010101010100010111010100100110101010011101010010101010

I debated whether or not to make Drannen a GW villain, but decided to just go OC, as getting the characterisation right would be difficult, and injecting almost non-existent history between Duo and whichever villain I chose would have been near impossible. Also; I don't know where Hilde's little "_Ah_…" thing came from, it just sort of wrote itself.


	40. Chapter 39

Desperately trying to get this finished before I go of to Uni on Sat. Hoping will succeed. Bear with me, and, once again, thanks for all the reviews. kisses Sorry can't reply (no time), but know that I read each one and always, always, feel a little thrill of happiness at knowing people like my story (God, I'm sad).

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

-

-

A swift kick sent his opponent hurtling backwards, fate sealed by the kiss of his sword. Another approached, face twisted in malice and eyes burning. The vampire's blind charge was brought to an abrupt halt, his wooden _katana_ piercing the flesh with ease.

Pausing momentarily amid the chaos of battle, Wufei wiped his forehead free of sweat, obsidian eyes scanning his surroundings for that familiar glimpse of sandy hair. Then he found it. Treize threw off two of his attackers effortlessly, dealing a harsh blow to the third that sent its head rolling. Sensing the direction of his thoughts, blue eyes connected with his and Treize gave a small, grim smile.

_These vermin are easily extinguished; they fight only because they follow orders, not with the true fire this kind of battle deserves._ Nodding slightly, Wufei's eyes narrowed.

_And we cannot let them live in this world. The souls they have taken demand justice._ Treize's eyes glimmered with the need to maim, to kill, and Wufei shivered; the vampire yearned for the taste of blood, and he had to fight to prevent Treize's carnal desires from becoming his own.

_After this, dragon, I think I might require something to calm me down._ Wufei shuddered as a wave of pure lust spiked through his mind. Treize smirked, fangs gleaming as he saluted the dark-haired boy across their battlefield. Snarling a little to cover his lapse, Wufei plunged back into the fro.

-

-

Blood was liberally spattered across Duo's clothes and the muzzles of the wolves. They had already lost most of their number to a horde of vampires standing guard just within the building, left behind to hold them back as Shinigami went forward, but the path before them lay eerily clear. Quatre followed behind Trowa, frowning as he attempted to sense any foreign emotions. This inner sanctum which was bare of vampires held a much more dangerous enemy, he knew. But, something seemed to be blocking his empathic abilities. Only Trowa's emotions were clear at the back of his mind, raging with anger and bloodlust, unleashed now that he had transformed.

Abruptly Duo stopped, the large wolf tensing at his side. Looking up, Quatre's blue-green eyes widened. "Hilde?!"

"Hello, Catkin." The dark-haired girl looked oddly solemn, dark eyes flickering over Duo longingly. A savage growling started up, and Quatre glanced down to see Trowa's wolf form glaring at a brown-haired girl. "Midii…" He felt a stab of alarm that was eased only by Trowa's obvious anger. If his lover had expressed a warmer emotion at her sudden appearance, he didn't know what he'd do.

"Where is Heero?" Level and composed, the dark voice held an undercurrent of barely-restrained anger. Hurt lanced through Hilde's eyes, but she tossed her head carelessly.

"Drannen has him. He won't survive the night." Snarling, slittted eyes glowing, Duo strode forward, ignoring their presence as he followed a trail only he could see. Turning, Hilde grasped his arm, opening her mouth to speak. A blurred movement sent her flying through the air to crash against the wall. His dark figure disappeared as Hilde scrambled to her feet.

"So this is what you've been reduced to." The calm voice rang through the room. Quatre turned to the brown-haired girl whose eyes glanced over Trowa's wolf form scornfully. "Catering to a spoilt princeling. An amusement. A _pet_." Throat rumbling, the wolf's lips peeled back from his teeth, his huge form crouching low to the floor. "I can't let you go any further." Her glance included Quatre in that statement. "My master wants your _destruction_." On the last word, her voice became harsh and gruff. Fur sprouted along her bare arms as she hunched over, bones cracking and moulding as her skin bubbled into a new form.

The new wolf snarled ferociously, leaping towards Quatre. Startled, the blond boy stumbled back, eyes wide. Suddenly a darker form smashed into the smaller wolf, tumbling with it to the ground. Watching helplessly, Quatre stood by as Trowa attacked the other wolf viciously.

Hilde's voice suddenly cut through the rising growls, a sad, hopeless tone striking at Quatre's heart. "We can't let you pass, Catkin. Drannen ordered us… I can't let you pass."

"Hilde…" Dark eyes glanced at him, and he frowned. "You broke the wards to capture Heero last night. And for the attack a few days ago."

"Ah, of course! I was the only one close enough to Noin to pick up her weaknesses. They're so glaringly obvious once you know what to look for," she laughed bitterly.

"Hilde, why are you doing this?" Quatre moved away from the fighting wolves, expression earnest as he tried to break whatever spell Drannen had cast over his friend. "You know what will happen if Drannen succeeds. Why would you align yourself with him? Why, Hilde?"

"Because he promised me release!" she burst out, frustrated. "He promised me…" Quatre paused, sympathy clouding his eyes. This girl's feelings were no secret; she'd pined over Duo for years as Noin's aide. He'd just never suspected that she might be driven to something like this over those emotions.

"Heero is his soul mate. Duo couldn't resist that bond even if he tried." Hilde glanced at him, frowning.

"He's strong," she muttured quietly. Quatre had to strain to hear. "Blue flame and scarlet blood mask his power, but violet shadows have woken his soul. A bond so strong… I can't even… I can't…" She fell to the floor, sobbing, arms wrapped around her torso. Everything he'd been taught as an empath urged him to comfort her, but the snarling mass of fur and teeth screamed to him.

"Trowa…" Anxious, powerless, he crouched beside Hilde, waiting for the outcome of the battle.

-

-

WOOT!!


	41. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

-

-

Gloved hands stripped off Duo's white shirt and lifted him from the floor. Growling, Heero thrashed in Drannen's arms, struggling as he was carried into an adjacent room. His bound hands connected sharply with the tall blonde's chin, and Drannen dropped him, cursing. Blue eyes narrowed to glowing slits, Heero backed away, distant pain shooting through his knuckles.

"You'll pay for that," Drannen hissed, straightening. Advancing slowly, his violet eyes glared at Heero's naked form. "I will have pleasure breaking you, though. Your blood will taste sweeter knowing that _espaadi_ will shatter when I take you." The spark of anger that had been burning in Heero all this while bubbled up at his statement. But there was nothing he could use as a weapon – this room was completely bare. Snarling as Drannen approached, he tried desperately to think of some way to escape this monster.

_Duo…_

-

-

A purring tenor stopped him as he neared the door, only confirming his belief that Heero was close. "My master will not be disturbed."

"I do not have time for you, _trash_." Anger coursed through bloodshot eyes and Rinneadd leapt forward.

Blocking a punch meant for his abdomen, Duo retaliated with a hit to Rinneadd's upper arm. The blond vampire hissed, dodging a flurry of fierce blows as Duo moved forward. Fangs bared, Duo snarled at him, a paralysing kick forcing Rinneadd back.

_Duo…_

_Heero!_ Duo paused, eyes going slightly unfocused as he searched for Heero's presence. The barrier was weakening! Vivid blue fame had faded to sky-blue, and Duo could sense the orange-coloured wall of force that lay behind it.

Rinneadd glanced up, freezing as he noticed Duo's distraction. He grinned, striding forward. Feinting to the left, Rinneadd shifted again, striking Duo's shoulder hard.

The violet-eyed creature stumbled back, caught off guard by the searing pain in his arm. He glanced up to see a glint of silver, moving just in time to prevent a similar hit to his temple. He caught the dagger between both hands, flipping it away and catching it as it spun down towards them. Plunging it deep into the blonde's chest, Duo seized Rinneadd's head in both hands, snapping it to the left and then tearing it from the rest of his body. The corpse collapsed at his feet, withering away as it decayed in front of his eyes.

_Heero…_

Glancing up, Duo strode through the door.

-

-

Snarling teeth sank into his flank. Growling in response, he twisted, yanking at the smaller wolf's coat. He kicked out at her muzzle, grinning when she yelped. Leaping, he slashed at her eyes, grasping her throat as she flinched back. The other wolf howled as his teeth dug into her neck, struggling against his hold. Warm blood filled his mouth, dribbling down his chin and staining brown hair a darker shade of black. Sharp claws sliced into his side as she thrashed and he winced. Jaws aching with the effort, he held on as her writhing subsided, waiting as she gradually stilled.

Slowly, he disengaged his mouth from around her neck, lapping at his blood soaking his jaw. Crawling away from the motionless body, he searched for the familiar scent that he craved. Small hands descended on his sore body and he fell into a warm lap. Sighing, he let the change overtake him, leaning gratefully into Quatre's soothing presence.

"Trowa…" Light fingers skimmed across his naked skin, hesitating around the wounds he'd obtained.

_Are you all right, Quatre?_ The effort of speaking aloud was far too great, so Trowa settled for the more intimate form of communication.

"Of course. I was worried about you." Emerald eyes glanced up into concerned blue depths, and a small smile curved Trowa's lips. He sent a wave of love and gratitude towards the blond boy, smile widening when it was returned.

_The others?_ Quatre frowned, shaking his head. Sighing, Trowa relaxed into his lover's embrace. As soon as Treize and the others had defeated Drannen's forces, he would be able to lead them in. Until then, Duo and Heero were on their own.

Trowa sighed again. They could only wait.

-

-

Mwahahahahahaha.


	42. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Note: _Nun_ is pronounce _N-oo-n_ and _Yen_ is pronounce is pronounced _Y-ay-n_.

-

-

Drannen loomed above him, lips curling in a confident smirk. Glaring, eyes narrowed, Heero tried to break through the barrier once again. Duo was near, he could sense it. But with every minute that went past Drannen's presence seemed to grow stronger. His magic pushed at Heero's senses, red-hued orange, velvet and seductive and all too similar to that light in his dreams. It was imprisoning him, wrapping around his limbs and intoxicating his mind so he didn't know which way was up. Dizziness all but banished, only the faint echoes of exhaustion remained. Hot anger had begun coursing through his veins, throbbing in his blood. _I will not be a _pawn_ in my own life._

Unaware of the emotions seething behind Heero's stony blue gaze, Drannen smirked at him, one hand gripping his shackles as the other danced down his chest. He rebelled against the touch, shrinking away, but was unable to escape the vampire's presence. Something stirred in him, wakened by violet shadow and the touch of red-hued orange. But blue flame still danced in his mind, and his darkness was absent.

"You are exceedingly beautiful." Drannen's breath ghosted across his cheek and Heero shivered in disgust. "We will accomplish so much together, my _Yen_."

"I seriously doubt that." Whirling, Drannen's violet eyes flared in anger.

"Duo!" Heero's voice rang with relief and happiness. The sight of the braided boy, violet eyes divided by narrow black slits and dark shadows swirling around his clenched fists drew an odd shudder of recognition from him. Drannen could never become what Duo was to him; his darkness, his _Anakh hiey Nun_. The other half of his soul. His very presence called to something within him, and Heero felt it answer.

"You!" the tall blond snarled, tensing as blue flame writhed around him.

"Yes, me." Duo's expression was eerily calm, but his violet eyes spat fire. "I will not let you touch him again." Drannen straightened arrogantly, smirk falling back into place.

"You're a little late for that, Shinigami."

Letting out a cry of rage, Duo leapt at his throat. The blond brought his hands up, blue flames erupting into a raging fire. Shielding his eyes from the sudden glare, Heero watched anxiously as Duo summoned his powers. Violet shadows twisted around Duo's form, slithering against Drannen and wrapping around his legs tightly. The taller man sent them a disgusted glance and more flames flickered against his skin, dispelling the shadows easily.

_How…?_ Heero frowned, curled up on the floor, naked, as the battle raged around him. _Duo's attacks are based on darkness, but then, so are Drannen's. What had he said?_

"I knew that I could regain my former glory by possessing the Anakh hiey Yen. Shinigami's shadows will be futile without his precious Light."

Then… was _light_ the key?

"You should have seen it, Shinigami," Drannen said with a sneer of contempt. "He was pleading with me, _wanton_, spread his legs like a good little whore." Snarling, Duo's body seemed to darken as the shadows reacted to his emotions. He sent another wave of violet-tinged shadow at Drannen, then, fangs gleaming blue in the light of the flames, he charged at him. Drannen blocked his first strike but flinched at a hit to his stomach. Growling, he pushed Duo back with an arc of scarlet-hued orange that sliced through cloth and flesh. Heero snarled, hands curling into fists. Blue eyes narrowing, anger surged up again, having momentarily eased at Duo's entrance. _Duo…_

_"And the last two lines read 'the prince of darkness, the prince of light.'"_

Grinning, Drannen paused to gloat over his wounded opponent. "I slid into him so _easy_. He was eager for more after all my vampires had fucked him. On his knees, _begging_–" Duo screamed in rage, attacking him blindly with nimble limbs. But Drannen easily dodged his anger-driven charge, throwing him back with more red-tinted orange.

Violet eyes narrowed, and Duo made a visible effort to calm himself. Darkness formed a tall scythe that Duo wielded expertly. Drannen backed off, eyes wary as he thought how to counter this new threat. Shadows cut through the air as Duo leapt forward nimbly. He swiped at Drannen's arm with the scythe, grinning as crimson dripped to the floor.

If light was the key, and Duo had none, then where…?

_"I am this… Shinigami's soul mate?" At the others' silent nods, he continued. "Created from half of his soul by Drannen's power. And to defeat him, I would have to…"_

"Bond to Shinigami, yes," Treize added helpfully. 

_The other half of his **soul.**_ The red-hued orange that slid against his mind receded, pushed back by white tinted with Prussian blue.

Grimacing, Drannen glared at Duo. "You will _never_ defeat me again, Shinigami!" Blue flame burst into life around Duo's hands, the scythe melting into hair as he flinched back. Immediately, Drannen seized his throat in one hand, the other surrounded by the same blue fire. "I will not suffer your existence any longer, _espaadi_." His hand rose. Duo's violet eyes flickered to Heero's blue, and he read despair in them.

"No!!" 

His world exploded.

-

-

Tee hee.


	43. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I'm gonna be stoned. As in the rock-throwing, not the drug-taking.

-

-

Bright white light flashed across his vision and he was flung to the ground, stunned. Heero's mental shout still echoed in his mind, the barrier of blue flame, broken. Wincing, Duo glanced up, and stared.

Heero stood where he had been crouching. Chords of pure white circled his body only to disappear and then reappear in a different place. His eyes were narrowed slits of solid blue, fixed on Drannen.

The blond man grinned, seemingly undaunted by this new development. "So, the _Anakh hiey Yen_ makes his appearance. No matter, I will destroy your human form and take your soul."

"No," Heero replied simply. A barrier of light shimmered into place as blue flame flowed towards him. "As I said earlier; I have bonded to Duo. Your parlour tricks are useless." Chords of white spun from his hands, catching Drannen in the chest and causing him to stumble back. Snarling, the man slammed his own red tinted barrier into place.

_Heero._ Slowly, Duo rose to his feet, barely able to believe what he was seeing. His entire body thrilled, blood pounding at his close proximity to his wakened soul mate.

_Duo…_ Latching on to the weak voice, Duo frowned in concern, summoning his own shadows to supplement Heero's powers. Combined, their powers smashed through Drannen's barrier in alternate flashes of light and dark. Heero stretched out his hands and drew a sword from the air. Bright white and crackling with energy, it cast dark shadows on Heero's exhausted face. The boy stumbled forward as if pulled by the weapon, following Drannen's retreat.

"Heero!" Worried now, Duo limped towards him, barely able to feel Heero's presence in his mind.

Once more Drannen attempted to counter Heero's attack with blue flame and spears of red-hued orange, but in vein. His powers shattered against light, and he crawled backwards, disfigured face twisted in a sneer. Suddenly Heero stumbled again, and the blonde's face morphed into a triumphant grin.

"Idiot! You've drawn too much power! You've exhausted yourself!" With a grimace of exertion, Heero lifted the glowing blade. Drannen screamed vengeance, voice abruptly cut off as the sword pierced through the centre of his chest. White fire erupted from the point of entry, engulfing Drannen's body and circling up the blade to Heero's arms. Eyes widening, Heero let out a cry of pain as the light burnt into his skin, struggling to hold on.

"Heero!" Duo was beside him, wrenching his arms away. The light dissipated, leaving only a scorch mark against the wall. Heero slumped in Duo's arms.

"Duo…" It was so dark, why was it so dark?

"Heero, no! Look at me, Heero!" His eyes opened (when had he closed them?) to meet a tormented violet gaze. Raising one hand with an effort, Heero wiped away a glistening tear. His arms were burnt, covered in the same scarring that Drannen had bore.

"They don't hurt… Isn't that… odd…?" he whispered, unable to summon much concern.

"Heero! Stay with me, Heero!" Sharp despair flooded his mind. Duo was worried. Why…? Dou shouldn't worry.

"Shouldn't… worry…"

"Heero!" Low voice torn with emotion, the word shattered on his tongue.

_Duo._ Heero stared up into deep violet, his last mental barriers gone and his eyes brimming with his emotions. _S'cold…_

"Heero... I'm going to take you to Rome for our honeymoon. You said you wanted to travel, right? We can even visit the museums, if you want." Lips curved in an anguished smile as Duo's voice broke.

Duo… He couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. Duo… Ai… shi… 

-

-


	44. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

An optional epilogue.

-

-

"What're you doing, you fool?!" Duo watched helplessly as the missiles speeded towards the two mobile suits. Heero let go, falling back into the water. An explosion lit the sky as the missiles connected. "Nooo!!" He stared as the waves rippled violently. "Oh, man, he knows gundamium's impact tolerance. Which means, he's the mobile suit's pilot! Huh, who would've guessed it." He gazed at the floating boy, violet eyes softening.

_I've finally found you, Heero._

Behind him, Relena started muttering to herself, and Duo rolled his eyes. _Man, I know they say history repeats itself, but this is ridiculous!_

-

-

Sigh. It's finally finished /giggles/ Couldn't help echoing good ol' Hee-chan. I love all you readers, and much, much thanks go to you reviewers, without who I'm pleased to say this wouldn't exist. I love you all lots.

I was planning on doing background stories on Trowa/Quatre and Wufei/Treize, but I'm not sure I'll have time. If I can though, I will. Look out for me in the future!

Ta ta!


End file.
